The Daughter of Potter
by shannmathi
Summary: What if harry potter had a sister ? What happens when other realize that she is no different than them ? a tale of an ordinary girl with heroic family .
1. Chapter 1

The Daughter of Potter

AVADA KEDEVRA

James potter was stunned . His wife was hit by the killing curse. Lily had just finish breastfeeding little potter. The next thing he knew a flash of red and green light hit him in the chest. Suddenly a shrill of cry rang through the little cottage . Little Harry Potter crawled out of the cupboard and reached his mother . Lily Evans Potter was suddenly levitated and underneath her was pouting red headed baby with doe- like murky brown eyes, round shaped nose , pointy ears and chubby cheeks. The baby in Question began to crawl towards her big brother and curl herself behind him . Both the siblings lay down quietly next to each other what is going to happen next .

An old man with long white hair with grayish streak walked on the rough dull pavement of Privet Drive . The most peculiar thing about this man was he was wearing an unusual type of robe and humming an old a tabby cat appeared near him . The old man chuckled to him self , " Minerva my dear , please change back to your usual self , what are you doing here ? The cat changed itself into a slim petite old lady with brunette hair pulled up into a bun and she was wearing a long pointy black hat . "Albus dumbledore you old coot , where is Harry Potter ? .

" Relax my dear , why Hagrid is bringing them now . " You fool how could you trust Hagrid to bring the...", Minerva blinked and turned to Albus Dumbledore . The man in question sighed and faced her . " Yes Minerva its them , young Harry and a little sister ".

"But wha..t how ? I don't understand . THE POTTERS HAVE ANOTHER CHILD ? How is it possible ? Albus I demand to know right now . Albus sighed and suddenly a large black motorcycle flow toward them . " Evening professor Dumbledore sir , Professor Mggonagal". " Good Evening Hagrid ""Where are the babies " ? " Right here sir they are , sleeping soundly ". " well then come on Minerva , Hagrid ". He motioned them toward a house at the end of the street . " but Albus , are you sure that placing them here is a right solution ?" "I have been watching these muggles that live here for an entire day and they are not the best ." Minerva one could only hope for the best . " Albus Dumbledore placed the toddlers in front of the porch . The red haired baby opened her eyes and blinked curiously at him .Albus sighed and gingerly placed a chaste kiss on the toddlers forehead . The toddler in question just smiled at him before closing her eyes and fall into deep slumber. Three wizards walked away from the house and apparated . Minerva Mggonacal looked back toward the house longingly while Albus Dumbledore whispered " Good Luck Harry and Hadria Potter "


	2. Chapter 2

This is to ensure everyone knows

Whats going on

"word"= speaking

"word"= thought

11 Years Later

Hadria Potter jolt up . She has been having these intriguing dreams for a few months . She sighed and saw the alarm. "_Damm_". She sighed and left to wake Harry up . Ever since she had puberty , Aunt Petunia was kind enough to let her have her own room that is located next to the toilet . As Hadria went into Harry's room aka the room under the cupboard , she heard moans and pleas . Hadria yanked the door and found Harry thrashing his blankets and moaning .

" Harry … Harry , wake up "

" No ! Mom "

" Harry Potter WAKE UP"

Harry bolted up and touched his scar . Hadria hesitantly reached and grab his arm . Harry suddenly sobered and sighed . He lay his head on her shoulder .

" What Happened ?"

"Bad dream , Don't wanna talk about it "

" But … I can.."

" NO" _sigh "_ just leave "

Harry Potter sighed and turned his back . Hadria could feel the tears swell up . She stood up quietly and left the room to prepare breakfast.

Aunt Petunia came down stairs as Hadria was busy cooking preparing brunch.

" What are you doing today "

"bacon and eggs , waffles and pancakes "

"and where is that lazy brother of yours "

" Harry is not feeling well aunty , so I told him to get some rest "

" REST… That lousy pig had rest " Vernon Dursley scowled as he marched down the stairs .

" Uncle I will finish up Harry's chores as well"

" Of course you have to , in any case at least chores can help you lose weight " , Dudley Dursley said as he counted his present .

" There are two present less than last year " Dudley shouted .

Petunia and Vernon glanced at each other .

' We will buy you a new one later "

" two new present !"

"yes pumpkin "

" Petunia when are you going to send these two to Mrs Figg. ?"

" Vernon darling , Mrs Figg is un available today "

" So what are we going to do with them , I can't possiblely take these freaks with us today , dudley's friends are coming ."

Before Petunia Dursley could reply , the front door opened , and Dudley's friends came in .

" Hello Mr & Mrs Dursley "

" Hello Mike and Ash , please come in , its seems as we have some problem , you see both my nephew and niece could not stay with the neighbour , so I am not .."

" It is okay Mrs Dursley , They can come with us " Mike said with a smirk . Harry growled and Hadria grabbed his arm to make him silent . It was then settled that the potters are also going to the zoo . While Uncle Vernon was driving , Mike and Ash were leering at Hadria . Harry was to excited to even notice . At the zoo , Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon bought Dudley , Mike and Ash large ice-cream and when the ice-cream lady kindly ask Harry and Hadria , Uncle Vernon grudgingly bought the lolly green that they were both happy to share.

As they were strolling at the zoo , Dudley tapped the glass of the boa snake . Harry started talking to the snake after Dudley left . Hadria was dumbfound that her brother could talk to snakes. Apparently Dudley noticed this and started shouting . Suddenly , the glass window vanished and the snake slithered away while Dudley was locked inside it .

After the zoo manager apologies profusely to both the parents , they left the zoo . While Harry was happy that Dudley finally got what he deserved , Hadria could not help having an insecure feeling . As they reached home , they found hundreds of letter addressed to Harry and Hadria Potter .

" Who the hell sent you freaks letter "

" Dudley shut up and go to your rooms , all of you "

Dudley was dumfound and stomped into his room making everyone realize his displeasure however both the parents could not care less as the situation is getting worst .

"Who do you think would sent us letter "

" For the 10 th time Harry Potter , I don't know "

" I am going to find out Ria , if we have other relatives then we can leave the Dursleys "

" Don't keep your hopes high Harry "

Hadria then left Harry and went toward her room . As she sat on her bed , a tap sound was heard . , She saw an small tawny owl at her window . she opened the window and the owl dropped a letter address to her .

Dear miss Potter,

We are glad to inform you that , you have been selected to attend the Hogwarts school for wizardry and witchcraft . Please find the enclosed list of all necessary books and equipments. Term begins on 1 september. We wait your owl by no latter than 31 july .

Yours sincerely ,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmisteress


	3. Chapter 3

**_" 31 July , that is Harry's birthday " _**Before she could even pondered her thought , Uncle Vernon stormed in dragging Harry by his collar .  
>"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE !"<br>When she reached the hall , she was shocked to find out that dozens of letter with the name Harry Potter laying down in the front porch . The whole family was dumbfound .

…

Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia finally regained their sense and told Harry and Hadria to go upstairs with Dudley . As they reach Dudley's play room , Hadria showed the letter to Harry .After reading the letter both was equally surprised and anxious .

" Harry what do you think this means ?, "  
>" I am not sure Ria , we could only hope that this is real and escape this place "<br>" Harry there is something I need to tell you .Today I had a peculiar dream that you were visiting the zoo and unleashed a large Boa Consistor ."  
>Harry Potter was dumbfound . "How could she know about this " . "That must be the reason ".<br>" You are witch Ria "  
>" What how could you say somthi...CRASH!<p>

As they reach downstairs , they saw Dudley being changed into a pig . Uncle Vernon looked like he could burst down any minute . Aunt Petunia kept crying how her precious Didikins is now ruined. Finally they glanced up and saw a giant . He had long black beard and kept smiling at Harry .

"Harry how are yer ?" the giant smiled and asked him .  
>" Ermm I am fine thank you, Who are you ? "<br>" My name is A'grid ."  
>"Nice to meet Mr Hagrid. This is my sister Hadria Potter.<br>" Hello little one . so ar yer ready for Hogwarts ?"  
>" What is Hogwarts ?"<br>" Why Hogwarts is ...wait you mean you both don't know what yer are ?"

" erm No Uncle Vernon said that our parents died due to an accident ." Hadria dutifully replied .

"ACCIDENT! DURSLEY YOUR BLOODY PRUDE , HOW DARE YOU SAY ACCIDENT !"

" It not my fault they are freaks !"

"Freaks , HOW DARE YOU !"

"M r Hagrid , was our parents wizard?

" Huh What "

" Well you since Hadria and me are selected to go to Hogwarts , has out parents been there ?"  
>" Of course Harry , I am actually here to bring you to Diagon Alley to shop for your school. "<br>"THAT IS IT . I FORBID YOU TO BRING THEM ANYWHERE "  
>"FORBID ! HOW DARE YOU FORBID ANY SON OF JAMES POTTER AND LILY POTTER TO HOGWARTS !"<br>"Lets get going Harry , come on"  
>Harry reached to hold Hadria 's hand however , she jerk away from him.<br>"Ria come on lets get going "  
>"No Harry , didn't't you hear him . It was only son of James and Lily Potter not <em>CHILDREN OF JAMES AND LILY POTTER<em>"  
>"RIA stop it , Please don't act like a spoiled brat. Lets get going "<br>"No Harry I am not coming "  
>Hadria then just stormed off to her room . Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia left to the clinic in order to pull out Dudley's pig tail before he goes to school .Hadrian cold not help wondering why is it that Mr Ha grid only mentioned about Harry . The way he look at Harry was as though he was some sort of hero . <strong><em>"Maybe he is " <em>**. Hadria then went to the kitchen to prepare dinner as a token of apology to the Dursley's . Dinner was a tensed affair , as Uncle Vernon kept looking at her with a acustary glare , while Aunt Petunia was conflicted whether should she feel guilty or happy that Harry left her . Dudley on the other hand was enjoying this imersely .  
>" So freak A left freak B alone huh"<br>"Dudley , can you stop calling Harry a freak , please "  
>" Shut up freak , huh no wonder he left you , you are fat and ugly . If he is some kind of hero that ugly giant portrayed him , then he would definitely not want you there beside him "<br>"Dudley please stop this at once !"  
>"But mother , I was just.."<br>"Enough ,Vernon bring him upstairs NOW"  
>Uncle Vernon was clearly surprised . For past 11 years , his wife had never bothered with her niece and nephew . . However he just left with his son who was clearly showing his parents his displeasure .<p>

" So why didn't you go to that freak place today ?"  
>" Aunt Petunia I ...erm "<br>"Just answer girl "  
>" I don't know . I just thought that mayb Iwas not supposed to follow them as Mr Hagrid did not mentioned me to follow him ."<br>" Good night girl "  
>Hadria was astonished .Did her aunt cared for her ? As she was pondering her thought Harry Potter showed up . Hadria observed her brother and found out that he was very happy . Harry was so excited and can't wait to share everything .<br>" Ria , there you are , It was facinating .Do you know that the walls could move and people can vanish into thin air . Look HAGRID GOT ME AN OWL FOR MY BIRTHDAY . Isn't that wonderful "  
>" Yes definitely ." Suddenly the clock start ticking . It was midnight .<br>"Happy birthday Ria "  
>"Thank you Harry . Its late I will be going to bed ."<br>"Wait do you honestly think i wont get you a present ?"  
>"No i meant , its just that , Oh Bloody hell, We don't have any money Harry "<br>"No, That's where you are wrong . Our parents had money stored for us in Gringots . Anyways look what i got for you ."This is the magical version of Sleeping Beauty ".  
>Hadria gasped , Harry had gotten her favourite book and the best part is these pictures can move around . She had no others words for him and hugged her dear brother very hard . Harry just chuckled and looked at his baby sister fondly.<br>"Ria , go to bed and Don't read the book today . Tomorrow we have to go to King Cross Station . The train is in platform 9 and 3/4. "  
>" Good night Harry "<br>Harry watched Hadria skipping to her room . He sighed and hope that his sister would enjoy Hogwarts as much as he will . However he finally remembered that Hadria does not have her uniform and wand . **_"nevermind I will tell her tomorrow "._**


	4. Chapter 4

I know this doesn't make any sense but i want them to go to school of Hadria's birthday . So for those who read my chapter 2 , I have edited the date. Thank you .

For the first time in 11 years Hadria Potter was sound asleep . . Harry Potter walked up quietly into her bedroom saw smiled when he saw his little sister happily in dreamland . Harry chuckled when he his sister clutching the book he bought for her . He remembered the past where the Dursley's gave them torn clothes and broken toys for their birthday . He hoped that from now they can fit together with people who is their own kin. **********************************************************************************************************************************  
>Hadria's P.O.V<p>

**_DREAMLAND _**  
>I can't believe this . I actually have a present for my birthday . I kept dreaming about Hogwarts when two figures appeared . They look somehow familiar . The man look exactly like Harry except for his eyes . T he woman however has my hair . Finally it rang a bell , these are my parents . Both my parents smiled at me . My mother started talking to me .<br>" Happy birthday Hadria darling "  
>" Mother , Father .I can't believe this . After all these years this is the first time I am actually seeing you . All these while your images were blurry."<br>" Darling we have always watched over you and your brother . No matter what happens , remember we will always love you ."  
>" Is Hogwarts for real ?"<br>My father laughed and my expression . He look down at me and started to talk .  
>" Yes honey , Both me and your mom studied there ."<br>"But i don't have anything . I can't go there ". My parents frowned .

" why not ?"  
>"Because father , can i call you daddy ?. my father raised his eyebrows and smirked .<br>" Of course , but now tell me what is wrong ?"  
>" I am nobody unlike Harry . Mr Hagrid who came to visit , he did not even bother talking to me . All he did was Worshiping Harry ."<br>"Ria my darling , never ever think that you are nobody . You are your own person just like your brother .Do you understand . Now stop pouting and get ready . Your train will leave and 11.30. Remember your father and I will always love you . "  
>I finally woke up feeling blissfully happy .<p>

Harry 's P.O.V

I could n't help to smile when watch Hadria woke up with a smile .

" Finally decided to enter the real world huh "  
>Hadria jolt up and nearly swung her book towards me .<br>"HARRY POTTER , what the hell are you doing in my room at this time ?  
>"Aw come little sis . Is that anyway to welcome your brother who wants to remind you that our train leave in an hour . I smirked as i saw hear<br>eyes becoming wide and she started murmuring nonsense .I rolled my eyes as she kept mumbling about her stuff and suddenly the door swung open and Petunia Dursley came in .  
>" What are you doing here ?"<br>"I could ask you the same thing aunt Petunia . "  
>"Quite boy and go downstairs and cook breakfast for my Didikins". I rolled my eyes and left but I could not help wondering what is she doing in Ria bedroom .<p>

Hadria's

I was shocked when Aunt Petunia came into the room . After Harry left she sat on the bed and looked at me with an unreadable expression .  
>"So what time are you leaving "<br>"Erm actually aunt , I am not sure whether I can go or not "  
>"Why is that ". She looked extremely shocked.<br>"Well aunt I did not go with Harry to Diagon Alley , so i have no uniform ."  
>"Wait here ". After a few minutes she returned . She was holding a black bag that look ages .<p>

"Well this is your school uniform .Take it ."  
>"But how did you get this ?"<br>"That is none of your business !.Pack this and come downstairs immediately . We will send you both in 5 minutes . "She snapped and left. I was curious and thankful that he had the uniform . But before I could think about it , Harry came in .

" Come on Ria the Dursley will leave in 5 minutes . Bloody hell I forgot that you don't have your uniform and wand. "

"Relax Harry , I have my uniform now ."

"But how on earth ?"

"Aunt Petunia gave me ."

"But ho..w?" Harry spluttered

" I don't know myself . but come one lets get going . We don't want to miss the train ."

"Okay lets get going . But what about my school items ?

"Don't worry ,I bought all the items , now hurry up.

we then left the house and within 15 minutes Uncle Vernon dropped us at King Cross Station . I thanked aunt Petunia and waved while they left . Aunt Petunia gave me a soft smile before the car left . We reached the platform 9 and wondered were is the platform 9 3/4 . We saw a group of red head when one of them suddenly said " platform 9 3/4 quarters mom". Harry left to ask them direction while I waited a few steps behind. 


	5. Chapter 5

**"****_word"=_**__thought  
>"word"=talking<p>

Hadria's P.O.V

I watched Harry walk to wards the red headed woman . She seemed very nice and motherly . I felt tears swelled up in my eyes when I about my parents . I could imagine how would it feel like if they are still here .I vowed to find out what really happen to my parents especially after Mr Hagrid shouted at Uncle Vernon that our parents died in an accident . As I watch watching that family , suddenly I saw a boy walking to wards the barrier and poof he's is gone . Finally Harry returned .

" Harry did you see that ?"  
>" Relax Ria apparently that's the way to go to the platform"<br>" Really "  
>" Close your mouth Ria , It is very unattractive with your mouth open like a goldfish "<br>"Shut up Harry "I walked away briskly towards the barrier while Harry kept chuckling while following .**_"Prat" _**  
>When we finally reached the barrier , that kind woman was waiting for us .<br>"Best go now , go before Ron here "  
>"Er-OK"Harry pushed his trolley toward the barrier and poof he was gone .<br>"Go on dear ,It is getting late "  
>"OK thank you so much Mrs-"<br>"Mrs Weasley dear "  
>"Thank you so much Mrs Weasley "<br>"No problem dear , best get going "  
>"OK"<br>I pushed my trolley towards the barrier and start running as I was nervous .A tingle of something powerful rushed through my vein and as soon I opened my eyes , I saw a long large red train with thousands of people around . I frantically searched for Harry and found him waving at me from inside the coach .I quickly climbed abroad the train but I tripped and fall down .A pair of pale hands caught me before I fall down . Looked up to see a boy my age . He had blond hair , Grey eyes, aristocrat cheek and a pale face .

"Hi my name is Draco Malfoy "

"Hi thanks for helping me . I am Hadria "

"Darkie -poo , where are you ?There you are . Who is this ?

"Pansy , this is Hadria . Hadria this is Pansy "

"Hi , nice to meet you "

"Whatever , lets go Darkie-poo". Pansy left while Draco waved at me before going . I huffed and left to find Harry . I saw him sitting across a red headed boy that i saw at the barrier . Before I could go in a girl brushed trough me and went in . They were arguing about something and suddenly a large toad leaped towards me . I shrieked and nearly toppled down when a large hand caught me . Around face chubby boy came towards me and apologized saying that the toad belong to me .I giggled when I saw his expression . The poor boy was about to cry .  
>" It is okay . It was just an accident ".Suddenly a cold , rough voice spoke and I felt a tingle of chill pass through my spine . "Obviously It was an accident .If not this young lady would have been in the infirmary not in her dormitory ".The poor boy ran away while keep shouting sorry . I turned my head toward the voice and found a tall , pale man with black eyes .He wore long black robes .He had a crooked nose but it somehow suited him .<br>"Why are you gaping at me like a goldfish "  
>"huh , what "<br>He rolled his eyes started to walk down the platform .I ran after him and stood in front of him panting . He merely raised an eyebrow .  
>" I ...I want to thank you for saving me just now ".The corner of his mouth twitched .He nodded and left .And again I was left at the corridor gaping like a goldfish ."My name is Hadria "I mumbled .<p>

"Good morning Hadria ".I swung around and saw a tall boy with our school robes and yellow tie .  
>"Don't do that . I nearly had a heart attack." He smirked .<br>"Really I was under the impression you said your name to anyone who passes by you "  
>"NO I ...was ..ju..st "<br>"Hey , look relax . I was just joking .Anyways my name is Cedric and I hope that you will be in Hufflepuff."  
>"O , Okay . Thank you I guess"He merely shrugged his shoulder and told me to change into my robes as the school is near .When I finally reached into Harry's compartment .I saw Harry and his friend were already in their school robes and laughing around . Harry finally saw me .<br>" Hey where were you ?"  
>"Got caught up "<br>'You should have come here fast . I was worried about you "  
>"Really?It didn't seemed that you were "<br>Ria this is my friend Ron Weasley .""Ron this is my sister Hadria Potter". Harry continued as though he did not hear me talking . I sighed and turned to him . He was looking at me as though I had a second head .  
>" What .Harry Potter has a sister . How is it possible . N o one ever mentioned that Harry has a sister in their books . ""Do you have a scar like Harry ?" R on Weasley asked me with giddy and excitement .<br>"NO,and What books ?' I was surprised and annoyed at the same time.  
>"Your brother is the savior of our world . He is a hero . However , they had never mentioned any sister ."<br>"We are twins but Harry was born on 31 July at 11.59 p.m while I was born on the 1 of August at 12.00 midnight ."  
>"huh no wonder .So you are definitely not a heroic person then . Hey Harry ...". Ron Weasley started ignoring me while Harry was torn between talking to me or him and finally decided that talking to Ron was far more exciting . I sighed 'So much for first day " . After a short while I drift of to dreamland until a pair of hand started shaking me vigorously .<br>"Huh wh..at "I asked groggily .  
>"We are here Ria "<br>"Hhu wh...ere" I yawned .  
>"Ria Potter , We are here at Hogwarts . "<br>"I jerked up and fall down on Harry's feet only to have the boys laughing at me .  
>"Not funny " I gritted my teeth .<br>"Sorry , couldn't help it "Harry helped me up and my eyes became wide when I saw the magnificent castle . I cant believe this I am finally going to stay in a castle ._"YIPPEE'. _Harry grinned at me .Finally the train stopped at we were rushed out .People pushed their way towards the door in the tiny platform .Harry shivered in the cold night air . Then a lamp cam bobbing over our heads and a familiar voice came .We saw Hagrid .He smiled and waved at Harry . He bought us inside using a boat . I was seated between a girl named Hannah Abott and Hermione Granger . Finally we reached the the gigantic castle door and Hagrid knocked 3 times and a woman was a tall brunette haired witch with emerald green wore a stirct expression and Harry and Hadria's first thought was never to cross this woman .


	6. Chapter 6

Hadria's P.O.V

As we reached the castle and i can't help but to grin .It was so beautiful . The woman introduce herself as Professor professor McGonagall showed us into a small chamber I looked out for Harry and saw him with an awe expression .I smiled and suddenly noticed that the pale boy Draco was taking to him and they seemed to be having an disagreement . I shook my head **_"Boys will always be boys " . _**Professor McGonagall explained to us that before the banquet began , we will be sorted into houses. These houses are like family to us . We will attend classes together, sleep in a common room and spend free time there . I suddenly feel nausea's .**_'What if the sorting hat could not sort me ?'"Will I be sent home " . _**The sound from Professor McGonagall stared at Neville's cloak and Ron's smudged nose while Harry helpless tried to flatten his hair . I chuckled at his expression . Suddenly about twenty ghost came floating through the walls .I screamed as one passed through me . Professor McGonagall appeared and she asked us to form a line and follow her . We then reached the Great Hall . Professor McGonagall started to call the names "Abbott Hannah " .A shabby hat was placed on top of her hair and in a second it shouted "Hufflepuff".The bench on the right -hand side cheered loudly and the girl scurried there .A movement suddenly caught my eyes and I turned to look at the source .It was the same man that helped me from Neville's toad ."So he must be a professor ". He saw me an raised an eyebrow .Isuddenly felt my cheeks getting hot and red , so I turned my head down .A nudge to ribs got me startled . I look up to see that Ron Weasley was pointing me to Professor McGonagall .She eyed me critically and said " Potter Hadria ".I then realize that it has been 5 times since she called my name .I looked beet red and I walked towards the bench with my head down .  
><em><strong>********************************************************************************************************************************"Great that professor will now think that your a klutz Ria . Way to go ".<strong>_  
><strong><em>"I WOULD NOT THINK SO "<em>**_**  
><strong>_**_"What ?Who said that ?"_**_**  
><strong>_**_"It is I the Sorting Hat "_**_**  
><strong>_**_"Wait you talk "_**_**  
><strong>_**_"hmph Of course Girl. If not how am I going to know about you ."_**_**  
><strong>_**_"Well where are you going to place me ?"_**_**  
><strong>_**_"Well that is the thing . I am not sure "_**_**  
><strong>_**_"WHAT .No please I don't want to go home ". _**_**  
><strong>_**_"HA,HA,.HA NO I am not going to do that .Well you are brave, loyal , cunning , smart , patient and tolerance . However you have traits of all the houses ."_**_**  
><strong>_**_"If that is the case then how am I going to be placed "_**_**  
><strong>_**_"WELL I think i know .It is ..."_**  
>HUFFLEPUFF.<br>********************************************************************************************************************************The sorting hat voice rang through the hall .The Great Hall went quiet . I glanced at the pale professor and saw his face turned into pure shock before he compose himself . I searched for Harry and found him gaping at me . I sighed and when into the table where the Abbott girl sat . I sat down the gingerly . Suddenly a hand tentatively reached my shoulder . I jerked up to find that it was Cedric . He grinned at me.

" Hello , I guess I finally know your last name huh ?"

"Yup . I turned out to be the worst of all that's why no one even mentioned about me in all the books they wrote about Harry . "I said mundanely .  
>"Nonsense", a guy next to me said ."Hi my name is Justin fin-fletchey ." "Maybe , you are special ."<br>"Yeah right , I spat . "If that is the case why is the whole Great Hall looking at me like I am a hybrid monster ."  
>"Well",Hannah Abbott chimed in . "Maybe it is because that you are Harry Potter's sister ."<br>"Great now I am loser sister too huh "  
>"No you are not Hadria. Listen to me . The Hufflepuff are patient, tolerates , work hard ,loyal and play fair . But that does not mean that you are dumb .Maybe you have to leave Harry away . This might help you and him . Remember you are your own person . You do not need to worry . Okay the feast is here . Dig In . "<br>"Thank you Cedric ." I mumbled sheepishly . Cedric ginned . I started loading my plates with mashed potatoes . I then glanced around the hall and caught Draco's eyes . I smiled at him but he ignored me . I sighed and looked down and suddenly a hand touched my shoulder . I look up and saw Harry . He looked at me sheepishly .  
>"What is it Harry ?"<br>"Ria I am so sorry . Its is just that it was a shock , you were not placed with me. "

" It is okay Harry .You better get going . Maybe we will see each other in class" .He grinned and kiss my forehead before going to his table . I saw the pale professor looked at me with an unreadable expression .  
>"Hey Cedric , who is that professor in black robes ?"<br>"That is professor Snape . He is the head of syltherin. "  
>"O I see. How is our head then ?"<br>"That is Professor Sprout . She is the Herbiology professor "  
>" Miss Potter "<br>"Professor Snape . You startled me. "  
>"My apologies . I was told to escort you to the headmasters chambers. "<br>"Okay . see you later guys " Cedric and my friends nodded and waved .

Professor Snape was walking so fast that my legs can barely keep up .  
>" Professor , can you please slow down ?'<br>"Why not Potter . Can't keep up . I assumed with James Potter being your father . You could throw assaults and definitely walk better than others "  
>"Professor what do you mean ? I don't understand "<br>" Of course , you don't understand . You are a hufflepuff after all . I bet you James Potter will be rolling in his grave that his pathetic excuse of a child is in Huflepuff . Do you know that your father never respected any of them before . "

Severus Snape P.O.V

Why is the brat keep staring at me ? I merely raised an eyebrow and that girl was blushing .**"Oh great " .**Dumbledore was looking at me with his twinkling eyes . I rolled my eyes .McGonagall suddenly shouted another Potter brats name . I was shocked "Potter had another child? ""How come on one knows about it " "Where is the girl anyway?It has been 5 minutes since her name was called ".  
>I saw a small red-headed girl walked up . It was then I realize that it was Potters brat that I help from falling down in the train . It took 6 Minutes for the sorting hat to decide her house .<br>" Why is it taking such a long time ."  
>"Patient Severus . It seems that so you lacking them these days".<br>"Shut up Dumbledore . Even The Boy Who Lived was not sorted for this long "  
>Dumbledore ignored my rattling and kept humming . Suddenly , the hat shouted Hufflepuff .I was surprised .<strong><em>"The sorting hat took this long just to sort her in Hufllepuff?<em>**Apparently that's what the whole school thought about . Everyone was so quiet . I saw the girl looking at me and I quickly wore a mask of indifference .I saw the Potter boy and he was gaping like a goldfish .__**_"Typical Potter" . _**I felt sorry for the young girl as I can tell that she is feeling very embarrassed. The food finally appeared and I saw her talking with that Diggory boy . As she was about to eat her brother went and they started talking . Potter kissed her forehead and I was in such a rage .I did not realize that I was stabbing my chicken with such a force until Pamona Sprout told me . As Harry Bloody Potter sat in his bench and looked at me , I gave him such a hateful then asked me to bring her to his chambers . I was about to refuse but he abruptly left the hall .I sighed and left to bring her .As I reached the table and addressed her , she looked startled. She remind me Lily and i felt a stab of pain in my heart that I stated to walk fast . My hatred towards Potter and Lily's betrayal made me spoke so harshly to her . I finally turned around and noticed that she was not here anymore. i I cursed my stupidity and started walking towards Dumbledore's chamber .  
>"Chocolate Frog " I told the Gargoyle . The Gargoyle opened and and spiral of staircase can be seen . I walked up and knocked the door .<p>

" Ah Severus , my boy . Where is Miss Potter?  
>"I don't know Dumbledore .She left half way."<br>"Why is that ?" Dumbledore frowned .  
>"I..I may be the problem . I have said a few harsh things to her . "<br>"Severus, why would you do that ?  
>" I ..I was foolish Dumbledore "<br>" Ah i see . anyways can you please give this to miss Potter ?"  
>'Isn't this Lily Evans wand ?.<br>"Lily Potter, Severus and yes When I saved the Potters , I found her wand laying down and I took it . I feared that one day , Hadria Potter might need it "  
>"But wand choose witches Dumbledore . Surely you are not going to allow a first year to have two wand ?"<br>"Who ever told you she is going to have two wand , my boy ?"  
>"But surely she already have a wand from Olivander and now you are asking me to give this one to her too."<br>"She did not buy any wand from Olivander my boy ",,Dumbledore stated gravely .  
>"Why ever not ?"<br>"That is not my story to tell".I sighed and left to find Hadria Potter .  
>********************************************************************************************************************************Third Person P.O.V<p>

Hadria felt her tears swell up as Professor Snape kept talking . She could not let him see her tears . she ran away form him .Tears kept flowing down her cheeks. She leaned against a wall and hugged her knees . She kept thinking about what Ron had said , How Draco did not even smile at her after she was placed in Hufflepuff. What hurt her most was what Severus Snape told her .**_"Is it true " ._** She can't help but to think about it . That was how Severus Snape found her .  
>"Miss Potter "<br>"Professor Snape ", she said coldly.  
>Severus Snape visibly flinched at her voice.<br>"Miss Potter, I am sorry .I did not mean to hurt you . M y hatred for your father made me say awful things about you . "  
>"Why do you hate my father ?"<br>"That is not a tale to tell now ."  
>"er mm..Okay professor I did not mean.I just".Severus Snape sighed .<br>"It is okay . Anyways I was told by Dumbledore to give you this "  
>"A wand ",Hadria squealed . " I can't believe it . I finally got a wand "<br>"What do you mean ?Why didn't you buy a wand in Olivanders?"  
>Hadria looked at him sheepishly .<br>"I did not go to Diagon Alley sir ."  
>"Why not "<br>"I..Mr Hagrid did not even acknowledge me .So I thought maybe he did not want me to go with brought everything else for me except for a wand and my school robes ."  
>"Then how did you manege to get them ?"<br>"My aunt Petunia gave them , though I don't know how she has them "  
>"Hmm I see. If this makes you feel any better . The wand belonged to your mother .So I think you deserve this . "<br>"Oh thank you so much Professor "  
>"You are welcome . now go back to your dormitory ."<br>"I don't know where it is."  
>"I apologies . It is my mistake . I will escort you there . "<p>

Hadria's P.O.V  
>Professor Snape brought me towards a long corridor near a beautiful garden .<br>" What is this place?" I asked him .  
>"The greenhouse ."<br>After a silent walk , we reached an alcove and stopped in front of a portrait . Professor Snape told me the password"Loyalty".I bid him good night and went inside the common room. Cedric was waiting for then showed me my room .There are only three girls in my year so , I got my own room . **_"Maybe Professor Snape isn't that bad "_**. That was my last thought before I drift to bed . 


	7. Chapter 7

Hadria's P.O.V

I woke up when the sun shined brightly upon my bed . I love waking up when the sun shines upon my head. However my happiness did not last . My thought kept drifting towards my dream last night . I frowned when I remembered that dream .

Flashback.  
>Draco Malfoy stood in front of Harry Potter and suddenly he threw some ugly red colored ball .Harry hoped on the broom and rushed towards the ball . McGonagall came down and took Harry to meet a guy . Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were walking together .Ron was bitching about Hermione , someone brush past them and ran . Hermione was crying in the girls bathroom . suddenly the scenery shifted. A man with turban was guiding something large and ugly towards the bathroom . Harry and Ron came and fought with that creature . The man in the turban was whispering with someone invisible . However the voice was very sinister and chilling . The scenery changed into Professor Snape who was limping . Harry accused Professor Snape .<p>

********************************************************************************************************************************  
>" Hadria , are you awake ?"<p>

"huh Ye,YES"

"Well you better hurry up or you will be late for our Herbiology class.I am Susan Bones by the way ."

"Nice to meet you Susan ."  
>After having a nice bath , I meet Cedric, Justin ,Ernie, Susan and Hannah waiting for me in the common room . We left to have breakfast in the Great Hall. Draco Malfoy stood outside the hall . I smiled at him and he returned it back .<p>

"Good Morning Draco "

"Good Morning Hadria . I am sorry for my behavior yesterday . "

" It is okay Draco .I am glad that we are friends again ".

After that I went towards the Gryffindor table . Harry looked at me and waved .The whole castle suddenly became quiet . Suddenly two red heads came in front of me . They introduce themselves as Fred and George .Fred and George were totally different from Ron . I had a feeling that I would be more close with them in the future .

" Hey Harry , I need to talk to you about something."

'Yes sis , what is it "

"Ermm..its like private , can we talk outside please ?"

"Ok ."

We then left the hall while every head turn towards our direction . Suddenly a tawny owl flew towards me . Harry looked at me with wide eyes . I motioned him towards the door and turned around at the head table . Professor Snape was looking at me intently . Harry grabbed my arm and pulled me out of my trance .I blushed and we quickly leave the hall.

" What is it that you want to tell me ?"

"I .. what is your first class Harry ?"

"Flying , why ?"

"I had a dream Harry that Draco taunts you and then you flew in a broom and get hold of a red-colored ball before it hit Professor McGogonall window and then she showed up and bring you to some random guy ."

"Wow , slow down Ria . Relax nothing like that will happen ."

"No Harry you don't understand ?I ..wait you see that guy . the short one who is talking to Fred and George .He is the one Harry "

"Hadria listen , I will take care of myself .Okay "

"I just want you to be save "

"I will" He sighed and then wrapped me around his shoulder and kiss my forehead.

"Now what is that letter in your hand ?""Who gave it to you ?"

"I don't know Harry ,do you want to read with me ?"

"Yes sure "  
>As I opened the letter , Ron Weasley walked towards us . "Hey Harry , lets get going . "<br>"Oh hey Ron , Ya sure , erm Hadria can we talk about this later?"  
>"Ermm yeah sure "<br>"Ok bye , I love you baby sister"  
>"Bye Harry, Ron "<br>"Bye Haria"  
>"Its Hadria "I mumbled to my self .<p>

After Harry left , Draco bought me an apple . I thanked him and he escorted me to the Potions class. I smiled and thanked him before taking my seat next to a ravenclaw .Professor Snape came in and he started teaching the fine arts of potions. After the class finished , he requested me to stay behind.  
>" Professor , did i do anything wrong ?"<br>" No , I just wanted to ask you why didn't't you have your breakfast today?"  
>"I ..I had something to talk to Harry .Anyways Draco bought me an apple ."<br>"I see . What about the letter you received today ?"  
>" It was my aunt Petunia . She asked for my well being and send me some money in order for me to buy my self a wand "<br>Professor Snape looked skeptical "So you and your aunt have a smooth relationship ?"

"No sir , However, since I had received my Hogwarts letter but I did not go with Harry , she changed. She even apologized for all the hardship she and her family has caused me."

"I see .Well , you may leave , I don't want to to miss your dinner as well "

"Goodbye sir ".

Harry came running towards me at dinner . He knocked me down and smiled sheepishly while I glared at him . Apparently everyone else found it amusing except for Draco and Professor Snape .Draco growled at Harry as he helped me up .

"Potter, one would have thought after having 2 pairs of eyes , you can see your surrounding "

"Malfoy , that is not your problem , she is my sister . Take your hands away from her"

"Your sister huh , is that why you knocked her down and did not bother helping her up ?"

"Shut up Malfoy that is none of your business"

"Harry please, Draco , thank you for your help . But boys please don't fight "  
>Draco huffed but kept quiet .Before harry could even open his mouth Ron appeared ." Haria , your brother just got selected to be a seeker but you don't even bother about it . You keep defending that ferret.""Come on Harry lets go "<p>

"No , I ... HARRY WAIT ". Harry did not even glanced back at me . I could feel tears swell up .I ran out of the hall with the hufflepuffs and draco following me behind.

********************************************************************************************************************************  
>I stopped once I reached my common room . I can't believe that Harry did not defend me when Ron said something like that . Draco came towards me and hugged me while Cedric wiped my tears. Justin and Ernie brought food while Hannah and Susan lay out the food . They sat around me and waited for me to calm down .Draco gave me a piece of banana , that i chew half heartily .<p>

" Draco , why are you here ? "  
>" You are my friend and I am not going to leave you alone .Plus the pretty lady here allowed me inside ."<br>I saw Susan blush when Draco winked at her .The others laughed at her .Finally they all asked me what happened and Draco start to tell them . I asked them what had Harry been selected for. Cedric started explaining about quiditch .After that I grew tired and bid goodbye to everyone before leaving to go my room . Finally I realized that my dreams came true . However I did not dare to tell anyone about this yet . I prayed so that my parents would come and visit me in my dreams before I drift out . 


	8. Chapter 8

Third P.O.V

The next day , as soon as Hadria stepped on the Great Hall , everyone stared at her . She could feel the heat radiated from cheek. However before ,she could ran away , a firm hand was placed in her shoulder. She gasped when she saw Professor Severus Snape behind her . He merely raised his eyebrows and whispered "Close your mouth Hadria . It is extremely unattractive when you look like a goldfish ".Hadria abruptly shut her trap . She heard the whispers through out the hall .However Professor Snape guide her towards her table . She looked ahead and saw Harry starring at her and Professor Snape . As soon as they reached the table , he nodded and left . Hadria hardly took a bite of her breakfast until two voices shouted

"Oi cut it out everyone , stop whispering nonsense about Hadria Potter and carry on with your own affair ."Then out of the blue , things began to be normal as everyone minded his/her business. Hadria was mortified and thankful at the same time . Fred and George came and sat beside her  
>"Hey , we are so sorry for what our idiot brother said to you yesterday " Fred and George said together .<br>"It is okay . I was only hurt that Harry did not say anything ."  
>"That is what happen " said Fred,'When someone makes friends with our dear PRAT OF A BROTHER" George finished causing the whole hall to erupt in laughter .Draco was the loudest of all . Ron glared at me but Cedric showed him a sign as in challenging him and Ron merely huffed and looked away . I looked at the head table to find that all the Professor were trying so hard not to smile while Professor Snape looked at me and his lips twitched .Professor Dumbledore saw this and whispered something to him and Professor Snape glared at him . Professor Dumbledore ignored him and looked at me and smiled while his eyes twinkle .I quickly looked down to avoid being embarrassed. However, I noticed this weird Professor wearing a red turban . I gasped as he seemed somehow familiar. Before I could think about it further, Professor Dumbledore gave his speech and we all went our lesson . I had Defense against the Dark Arts . The turban professor named Quirell taught us that . As soon as he saw my name , he was shocked and he kept strutting that he did not know that Harry Potter had a sister .<br>' Professor , I am surprised you don't know my name , were you not in the sorting ceremony ?"  
>"Miss Potter , I lef..tt as soon as Mr Pott...er was sorted as it was tt..ime to place... aa new bunch of garlic to ward away the dark aaarts ."<br>"I see Sir'.However I kept wondering how unusual he is . It was like at times he was actually trying to stutter but I kept my thoughts to my lessons began and things seemed normal until dinner time .

When I reached the Great Hall , I noticed that Professor Quirell and Snape was missing . As I sat in front of Cedric , he began telling me about the day's event . I glanced around the hall to find Harry but , he was missing just like Ron and Hermione . My thoughts when back to my dream .I hastily bade goodbye to others and ran down the corridor .However I did not know which path to take until I heard some noise. I peered around and saw Professor McGonagall,and Dumbledore running with Professor Snape . I followed them as quietly as possible and I gasped. A large horrible looking creature was slayed and blood was dropping from Harry's face . I totally forgot about the professors as I ran forward and lunged onto Harry . I sobbed and clutch onto Harry tightly  
>"Hadria what are you doing here "<br>"I..saw this in my..."I suddenly noticed Professor Quirell and stopped abruptly .  
>"What is it that you saw Miss Potter ?" Professor Dumbledore asked me . I looked at Professor Snape and then at Professor Quirell .<p>

"I saw you running down , so..I thought something is wrong and I decided to follow "

"Miss Potter you decided to follow .This is the most STUPID thing to do girl ! What if you were killed!"

"Enough Professor McGonagall. The question is what is these two doing here ?". Professor Snape boomed.

Hermione Granger came out of the bathroom . She then told the Professors what happen .Harry and Ron was surprised that she took the blame while I was pondering on my thought about the dreams I had . I finally snapped out after Harry pinched my arm . Professor McGonagall asked Professor Quirell to escort me .

"NO"

"Why ever not Miss Potter?" Professor McGonagall asked seeming irritated .

"I eerr..I because ...Professor Snape "

"Excuse me , What on earth are you trying to tell girl " .

"Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape is injured. Someone has to send him to the infirmary .SO I thought ermm"

"No need" Professor Snape cut my sentence.

"But sir you are hurt , and I am going to make sure you get to the Bloody Hospital even if it is the last thing I do ."  
>Professor Snape gaped his mouth forming an "O".While Harry, Ron , Hermione and the other Professors looked shocked well every expect for Dumbledore .<p>

" Please close your mouth sir , it is extremely unattractive when you look like a goldfish. " I told him dryly . Professor Dumbledore chuckled and finally told me to escort Professor Snape to the infirmary . I let out a very long breath after leaving that particular corridor .

**********************************************************************************************************************************  
>As we were walking towards the infirmary , Professor Snape was limping as fast as he can as though he is trying to get away from me .<p>

"Professor please walk slowly , you are hurt . " He did not answer back but merely kept walking .

" Professor , please I did not mean to hurt your feelings . " He did not acknowledge me at all .

"Severus Snape , you listen to me now . We are not going to the infirmary !"He finally turned around. I sighed.

"Is there any way to go to your chambers by using the infirmary ?"He raised his eyebrows.

"Please ,I need to tell you something "

"Miss Potter , what is so important that you need to speak with your teacher in his chamber ?"

"sir ..SEVERUS PLEASE." I am crying now . He sighed and mumbled "Follow me "..After 3 corridors , we finally reached his chambers . After making sure his wound was cleaned . I sat on his sofa and started telling him everything I dreamed about .

'SEV..I mean SIR ,Professor Quirell , I don't trust him ."

"And why is that ?"

"I just have an uneasy feeling about him ."

"And what are those feelings?"

"He seemed like the person who unleashed that monster into the girls bathroom and its just the way he speaks "

' The way he speaks ?"

"YES I can't help to think that he is simply acting like he can't speak properly "

"And pray tell me why Miss Potter that he need to act like he can't speak properly?

"I arggh this is so frustrating but I am pretty sure that there is something else . "He sighed .

" It is late Miss Potter , you may sleep in my chambers and leave early in the morning tomorrow . .I blushed vigorously and he raised an eyebrow and the corner of his mouth curved upwards . He showed me to his bedroom .I shyly sat of the edge and started to play with the hem of the bed sheet.  
>"Where are you going to sleep ?"<br>He smirked and replied "Don't worry ,I am not going to take you into my bed " and quietly whispered "At least not until now " Unfortunately I heard that and I was mortified .  
>"Professor , I don't have any clothes to change ?"<br>"Check my last cupboard , there is a black shirt that will fit you ".

I thanked him shyly after I changed my outfit .He smirked at my behavior and then I snuggled inside the big plush comforter and slept like a baby . 


	9. Chapter 9

Third person P.O.V

Severus Snape was sitting in his study and grading Gryffindor's potion essay when he heard thrashing and , moaning from his bed room .He bolted up and ran towards the room and saw Hadria whimpering something while clutching the bed sheet . She kept mumbling  
>" Harry NO, Professor Snape , Hermione ". Severus Snape sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose . He started to wake her up .<p>

"Hadria , Hadria "

"No Harry "

"Hadria POTTER WAKE UP ".Hadria jolt up from the bed . She looked at him with tears flowing from her eyes. Her eyes and nose was swollen while her cheek was crimson in color . She whimpered and buried her head on the crook of his neck . Severus sighed and started to stroked her hair . T hey stayed in that position while Hadria told him about her dream .

Dream

Harry Potter received an Nimbus Two Thousand from Professor McGonagall. Ron and Hermione cheered for him . Harry is playing Quiditch when suddenly his broom went out of control . Hermione sent a spell toward Severus Snape and his robes caught fire .Quirell gasped and ran away while Harry finally got the snitch . Harry was admitted into the Hospital Wing and he received a cloak . He wore the cloak and suddenly he turned invisible . Harry left the Hospital Wing and went to a corridor . He saw a large mirror there . When he stand in front of that mirror he saw their parents smiling and waving at him . He also brought Ron with him but the saw two different things . Hermione was researching about someone named Nicholas Flamel .They went to the Third corridor that was prohibited and saw a large three headed dog. then it was unclear for Hadria . she saw flashes of dragon, Draco , Neville , Harry , Hermione and Ron in the Forbidden Forest . Then she saw a creature slaying unicorn and drinking its blood while Harry fell down and screaming on top of his lungs .

As Hadria finished telling her story , she wrapped her arms around Severus torso .Severus was shocked as he knows that The three headed dog was guarding something every important that has a connection with Nicholas Flamel . How ever he was going to find out the connections with Dumbledore before telling Hadria anything . However he was curious of why is he going to jinx Potter . It does not make any sense unless ...however he did not pondered with that thought but simply stroked her hair until she fell a sleep . As he was about to get up , Hadria whimpered "Don't leave me alone ".Thus they stayed in that position until dawn .

Hadria P.O.V

When I woke up in the morning , a familiar scent of mint and sandalwood hit me . **_"Severus "._** I blushed when I remembered how I slept last night . However the happiness did not last as I kept thinking about my dreams . I felt nauseous as all my dreams became reality ? I quickly left the chambers and decided to go to the Great Hall . As I was walking , something pulled me into the nearest alcove .I screamed until a pair of hand closed my mouth . I opened my eyes and saw "CEDRIC DIGGORY ". He chuckled but then turned serious . He dragged into an unknown corridor . A chamber appeared and we went in .

"Hadria Potter , where have you been all night . You skipped your dinner and then proof you were gone .Do you how worried I was ?" Cedric kept rattling .  
>" I am actually surprised you cared while my own blood brother could not care less about me . He was busy sulking that I helped Professor Snape and Draco . " I spat to him .He sighed and placed pulled my chin to face him . He cupped my face and looked at me intently.<p>

"Hadria , I care about you a lot because you are like a sister . I always wanted a sibling but unfortunately I am an only child . When I first saw you in the train I hoped that you would be in Hufflepuff so that I have someone that can be my sister . Hadria I love you and I want you to know that there is someone that you can confine your feelings to .Do you understand ?". I was speechless. I hugged Cedric as tears flowed down my face . I then told him of my dreams from the beginning . As I finished my story , Cedric frowned . I pouted my lips and mumbled 'You don't believe me "  
>" No I do believe you and Hadria the match is today . We better get going if what you said is true then we have to protect Harry and Snape "<br>"Professor Snape Cedric . " H e smirked and ruffled my hair . We then left to find Harry .

********************************************************************************************************************************  
>Harry Potter P.O.V<p>

The match was about to be begin in an hour . T he whole house is supporting me . Ron and Hermione sat next to me . Ron started to load a pile of food on my plate . Fred and George was teasing him as we all laughed . Finally I saw Hadria with a tall blond Hufflepuff. She came towards the table and smiled at me . I looked back at her blankly . I was not sure how to handle this situation . Yesterday, when we slayed the Ogre she was acting hysteric. It was a though she trust Snape but not Quirell . I desperately wanted to tell her about father's cloak , however I did not trust her as she is not in my house. Ron agreed with me while Hermione was on the bench . Ron and I assured her that no one beside us should know about the cloak .Hadria suddenly ran into my arms and hugged me . I felt that my robes were wet and I was shocked when I saw her crying . I hushed and stroked her hair until she calm down .

'I am so sorry Harry , I did not mean to cry all over you . It is just that i miss you ". Ron snorted but I ignored him .

"Its okay . Look I got a new broom ." She smiled and ruffled my messy hair .

"Good luck Harry , Gryffindor is definitely going to win but please watch yourself .You might get hurt . " I laughed and assured her I will take care of my self . I saw her however looking at the Head Table where Snape was looking at her intently .I frowned and jerk her arm . She snapped out and regain herself . She hugged me and quickly left with Cedric . Ron and Hermione walked with me towards the pitch . My first ever quiditch game was about to begin . 


	10. Chapter 10

**_"word"_**=thought  
>"word"- conversation<p>

Third Person P.O.V

A silhouette stood outside the Hospital Wing gazing at the two figures inside . The red headed one was sitting down with her face placed on top of her palm. The other figure was laying down with bandaged wrapped around the head, arm and ankle . Severus Snape walked slowly towards the figures . He tentatively carried Hadria Potter and placed her on another bed facing her brother . He sat next to her with his arm wrapped around sighed contently and snuggled peacefully towards him .Severus had talked to Dumbledore about Hadria 's dreams .Dumbledore had decided that they will not reveal anything yet as it may change the events that are about to happen and it can be very dangerous . He glanced down towards the girl in question and smiled at her sleeping poster . He closed his eyes hoping for a peaceful night ahead . Unknown to him two lone figures stand at the entrance . One look at the pair with his eyes twinkling while another was pacing furiously . Suddenly , they noticed a movement from the opposite side . Harry Potter was starting to get his conscience .The man with the twinkling eyes shot a spell towards the sleeping pairs and himself while Harry Potter woke up remembering the prior nights event before deciding to stroll around the castle . Harry Potter started walking down a unknown corridor . He saw a flash of movement down the hall . Curiosity stirred inside of him and he decided to investigate . He went down the hall and saw a small chamber . He walked inside and there was a large mirror right in front of him .

********************************************************************************************************************************  
>Hadria's P.O.V<p>

I felt my self being crushed . I stirred and tried to scoot away but a large hand firmly hold my waist . I looked up to see Professor Snape cuddling with me . I stroked his hair gently and looked at Harry's bed only to find out that Harry was missing . I quickly got up of the bed and Severus stirred and got up groggily. I told him that Harry was missing .He quickly cast a delusional charm on us and told me that he knows where Harry was headed . We went through a corridor and saw Harry in front of that mirror I dreamed about . Harry was crying while mumbling "Mom and Dad" I felt my tears flowing down as I felt sorry for him . Severus wrapped his arm around me pulling me closer to the warmth of his body . We stood there until Harry decided to leave . I saw wearing a cloak and then he became invisible . Severus grunted beside me muttering incorrigible words . I elbowed him . He gasped"What "

'That is my father you are talking about . At least pay some respect to the dead Sev".

"Humph .Fine, But I was right you know , Potter could not have gotten away if it was not for the stupid cloak . Dumbledore must have been behind this . I will take immediate action . "

"You will not do such a thing Severus Snape . It belonged to my father and Harry deserved it .There must be a reason Dumbledore gave it to him . After those horrible dreams , I hope Harry will always carry it around.I am scared for his safety Severus ."

"Hush now little one . Don't worry I will take care of him " I snorted

"Yeah right , like how you _took care_of him today at the match ? ."

"Why you little devil , if it was not for that idiotic Weasley and Granger , I would have _took care_of him .".I grinned and kiss his cheek .Severus blushed .

"So don't you want to see the mirror Hadria ?."

"I am not sure . What if it shows me horrible things ?" I whimpered. 

"Hadria , the mirror shows you what you most may not get a second chance .Come on ".I nodded .

Once I saw the mirror it showed me Harry who looked in his mid twenties playing with a three year old girl . She had red hair and black eyes .Then a man came carrying a little boy who look around 1 years old . I recognized the man to be Severus . The girl rushed towards him giggling and shouting "Dada".Harry came in front  
>Severus and grinned.<p>

" So you going to 55 but still having another child huh '

'Shut up Potter ." .Severus then grinned as a thought came to him .

"If you must know, your sister is very_active_" .

I gasped and Severus immediately kneel next to me . I did not dare to look at him in the eyes as I was mortified .

"It is nothing . Lets go ." He quirked his eyebrows but did not say anything .We then left to the Hospital Wing . I said goodbye and sat next to Harry while he walked away to his chambers. I can't help to think that one day it might be true .

********************************************************************************************************************************  
>Severus P.O.V<p>

I saw Hadria gasped when you saw the mirror , I quickly pulled her away and kneel next to her . She was blushing furiously and did not want to even look at me . I decided to use Legimens on her . I snorted at the image where Harry Bloody Potter was grinning at me and vice verse **_" Never in a million years ". _**I then saw a young girl and boy and could not help wondering how would feel to have children . **_"The child of Potter actually fancies me . Never in a billion years , I ever thought about that" ._** I thought smugly satisfied. We finally reached the Hospital Wing and I left to my chamber . That night my sleep was invaded by a beautiful angel named Hadria Potter . Although I felt like a pervert for having such a thought , but the way my heart swell near , I could not care less . I just hope this one will not leave me for another man .

********************************************************************************************************************************

Hadria 's P.O.V

Harry woke up and surprised to see me there . I explained to him that I was so worried about him that I sneak out of the common room at night . I felt bad to lie to him but under given circumstance I cannot tell him the truth as it would jeopardize Severus future . Ron and Hermione came short while later . Hermione greeted me while Ron totally ignored him . Both of them chatted to Harry when they finally glanced at me  
>nervously. Harry looked at me guilty and I know that they want to talk about Flamel . I sighed and said goodbye to each of them and left for my first class . Cedric saw me halfway and shook ed his head at me . I grinned sheepishly at him . I waved goodbye and left to my first class . Draco sat next to me .He started to crack jokes to me and we laughed until Professor McGonagall looked at us disapprovingly . Harry looked at me annoyed while Ron and Hermione looked outrageous. I ignored them . Cedric greeted me and walked with me to the Great Hall .He saw Professor Snape looking at us and smirked at me . As we sat down for our meal , Professor Snape walked towards us .<p>

"Miss Potter , I would like to have a word with you ."

"Yes , sure sir ."However before I could stand up . Cedric interrupted me . "Professor Snape , Hadria has not eaten anything since breakfast today . I must insist that she would see you after dinner . I would personally escort her if that is what you wish . "Severus looked taken back but he regain his composed feature and walked away after replying 'Very well , See you after dinner then Miss Potter" He nodded towards Cedric and left the Great Hall .

" What the hell was that about Cedric ?"I snapped at him .

"Ria you listen to me . You have been skipping dinner and ran off to god knows where . I am sick of it . Now eat up , before you meet him " .

I grumpily started eating . After two helping of desert Cedric shooed me .I stuck my tongue at him. I rushed down the hallway to Professor Snape's chamber . He motioned me inside . I smiled at him while he did not even acknowledge me .

"Hey , why did you call me ?"

"Nothing important . You can go and play with that boyfriend of your . " I frowned

"Severus , what I you talking about ?"

'Don't lie to me ," he spat . "I am not blind . I saw the way you look at him and the way his eyes lit when he sees you . I thought you are different however you are exactly like your mudblood whore mother . Now get out of my sight . "

He looked absolutely venomous. I blinked back my tears . I could not help it ,anger bubbled in me .

'Now you listen to me Severus Snape , Cedric loves me and I love him back .However the love we share is nothing more than siblings share . Cedric is the only one who understands me and helped at times where my own brother failed to . "

Severus was shocked . He was about to tell something but I interrupted him .

"If Harry told me this , I would understand but what pains me is you Severus. How could you tell something like this about my mother . How dare you called her a whore ?

I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT I ACTUALLY HARBORED FEELINGS FOR YOU . I HATE YOU SEVERUS SNAPE ."

I ran away from his chamber. I could still hear him calling me but I did not want to even look at him right now . I bumped against a figure who turned out to be Draco . Draco saw the state I was in and just hugged . He brought me back to my common room . Cedric looked absolutely murderous when he saw me . However , he calm down and hugged me while whispering sweet nothings into my ear . Draco stroked my hair while Susan and Hannah brought me pajamas . Ernie and Justin took my belongings. Cedric then Brought me back to my room . He and Draco both tucked me in . I cried my self to sleep . I can't believe with in 24 hours my life changed.


	11. Chapter 11

Hadria's P.O.V

It has been three days since the incident . Every potion lesson now , I no longer sat in the middle where he stood giving us instruction . I no longer strive to achieve good remarks in his class . I was always the last one to come and first one to leave the class . Even Harry was surprised when he learned about my attitude as he and his gang were always the the first to leave that class . Now I am in the potion class with Draco as my partner . We are supposed to brew a draught of a living death potion . As I measured a few lice wings , a chain of memories rushed through me . I gripped Draco's arm as the visions appeared . I can't stand the pain pain anymore . "Please make it stop "I whimpered. Draco shushed me while Snape strode toward us . Draco totally ignored him and carried me to the infirmary . The last thing I saw was Professor Snape before blacking out .  
>I woke up and quickly walked to the headmaster's chamber .<br>I reached the gargoyle and" I have to speak with the headmaster. It is really important". The gargoyle opened and I walked through a spiral of staircase . When I reached the chamber I saw a magnificent red bird , I was totally mesmerized until I heard a cough , I turned back and saw Harry and Professor Dumbledore . I rushed towards Harry and hugged him as if my life depends on him .

"Harry , thank god you are alive . I saw Quirell talking to somebody while holding you in front of the mirror of erised .  
>What happened to Hermione and Ron ?" , I started to freak out .<p>

"Relax , They are save . However what do you mean you saw Quirell ? It is not possible as you were in Hospital Wing for three days and this happened yesterday night ?"

"Harry , I have been having dreams about these happenings." Remember before we learned about Hogwarts , I tried to tell you my dreams ? The incident with the Boa snake in the zoo ?"

"Wait , How do you know about the zoo ?" I huffed and rolled my eyes .

'As a hero of the wizarding world you can be pretty dumb . I dreamed about it for a few days until it happened . "

Harry Potter was dumbfound . We both turned out attention to Professor Dumbledore . He then explained to us that I ma a seer just like my Grandma Potter . He then told me that my gift is very rare . After talking to Professor Dumbledore ,  
>he instructed both of us to go to the infirmary . As we stepped into the infirmary , we saw four anxious figures starring at us or more likely me . Professor Snape glided towards me .<p>

"Where have you been ?" he roared . I flinched at the sudden tome of his voice .

"Where have I been is none of your concern Professor."  
>I could see the change of his emotion . His face remained calm however his eyes betrayed all his emotion . He lowered his voice and spoke to me while the other occupants looked at us curious well only Madam Pomferry and Harry .<p>

" Ria please don't make this harder . I have been worried about you "

" Its Hadria Potter or Miss Potter Professor Snape . I am surprised that you are worried about me as it is supposed to be Professor Sprout .  
>Please excuse me , Professor ."<p>

Professor Snape stormed away from Hospital Wing , while I sighed and walked towards Madam Pomfrey .

' I am sorry , I had to go and talked to Professor Dumbledore . " She gave me a reassuring smile and started to examine me .  
>After giving me a few potions,she left to examine Harry . Harry and I had a bed next to each other . While Draco and Cedric surround me , Hermione and Ron came running in . They proceed to hug Harry and started telling him what happened. Draco on the other hand was fussing about me .<p>

"Where the Hell did you go Ria Potter . Do you know that Cedric and I wanted to surprise you .  
>We had every Bloody thing prefect and guess what Viola , Hadria Potter was missing . Do you know how worried I was. You could have walked into the wrong corridor like Saint Potter always does or worst you could have fainted . " Harry and Ron looked like they wanted to interrupt but Hermione shushed them . I gave a grateful look to her .<p>

"I am sorry mother . It was very important , remember the dreams that I have been having , I had the same one at Potions and this one was surreal .That's why I got scarred and blacked out . Now mommy don't be scarred , you baby is fine now . " Harry , Ron and Hermione looked speechless as Draco pretend to be my mother fussing around me while Cedric was laughing his head off . My Hufflepuff friends came and they were all happy that I have finally woke up . I heard Hermione gasp and turned to look at the door , I saw Professor Snape staring , I wanted him to be the one who is fussing about me but the words he used hurt me like hell and I don't want to forgive him yet .

Madam Pomfrey let me and Harry leave when it was time for the last dinner at Hogwarts this year . I can't believe that time passed so fast and I have actually finished one year already .At dinner , Professor Dumbledore gave a speech . He awarded Harry , Ron , Hermione and Neville points and Gryfindor won . I was so happy and I cheered along and forced Draco too .

The next day , I packed all my belongings and left to the train with Cedric . We met Draco in am compartment . We had so much fun . I cried and hugged them when we reached the station .Draco and Cedric promised to write to me . Harry waited for me then , we left the platform and found the Dursley's waiting for us . I ran towards Aunt Petunia and hugged her . She was baffled but she hugged me . Harry and the other two Dursley's was shocked. We saw their face and shook ed our heads muttering "boys " together . I hope that this summer will be more pleasant .


	12. Chapter 12

Hadria P.O.V

It has been three days since we returned to Privet Drive. Aunt Petunia's attitude has now changed .  
>She is now more kind and civil to me . However Harry situation is still the same . Uncle Vernon still hates him .<br>Dudley decided to ignore both of us . Today we are all sitting in living room as Uncle Vernon's boss is coming for dinner. Uncle Vernon is lecturing us on how to behave

"Dudley what are you going to do ?"

"I am going to welcome them inside and offer to take their coats "He told proudly .

"Splendid my boy , what about you Petunia ?"

"I will offer them drink and compliment the woman "

"Good , now what about you G..Hadria ?"

"I will stay in the kitchen and help to serve the food although I will decline to have dinner with you ."

"Very well...ermm however , you will be joining us for dinner ." I was speechless . I looked at Harry and he was gaping at Uncle Vern0n.  
>Aunt Petunia offered me a smile that I gladly returned .<p>

" Now you , what are you going to BOY "Uncle Vernon spat .

" I will be in my room pretending that I do not exist ." Harry said cheerfully .

Aunt Petunia gave me a pink strapless gown to wear .We were all in the kitchen when I gasped . The chocolate cake I baked today was floating towards Uncle Vernon's boss and Harry was trying to do something . Uncle Vernon then explained that Harry is a mental patient . After furiously apologizing to them , Uncle Vernon then locked Harry in his room . I plead to Uncle Vernon to let Harry go but he did not listen . I sneaked towards the kitchen to get Harry dinner however , a startling sound can be heard . I went towards the source and I saw Uncle Vernon , Aunt Petunia and Dudley screaming at Harry . I gasped when I saw Fred,George and Ron in a blue Ford. Harry was inside with them and he screamed in joy " See you next summer." I looked at the place and sighed before wishing Harry happy birthday quietly . I was happy that Harry had left as the Dursley's never treat him good but I just hoped that he would remember me and somehow brought me with him .

*******************************************************************************************************************************  
>The next day , I woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. I yawned and went to the kitchen to find Aunt Petunia there with a huge smile. She hugged me while shouting "Happy Birthday . Uncle Vernon and Dudley came in . Uncle Vernon was still angry with Harry's display so , He merely ignored me . Dudley shook my hand and went to the parlor . Breakfast was lovely . After that , I was waiting for Harry to send me my birthday wish . However no owl came flying . I frowned and went back in . Aunt Petunia looked at me and she suddenly screamed<p>

"I have an IDEA ."

"Petunia . darling why are you shouting ?"

"Hush Vernon , Hadria , you have not got your school supplies yet right ?"

"Yes , aunt Petunia , but i am not sure where Diagon Alley is ."

"I know where that place is . I have been there with your mom and my parents .I think I know a prefect place to spend your birthday . Vernon get ready , we are going to the Leaky Cauldron . "

"But , darling , that is a horrible place. "

"Hush ,Vernon .Hadria , Dudley , go and get ready . We are leaving in 5 minutes ."

We finally reached the Leaky Cauldron . The bartender , Tom looked at us , and I told him that I am witch and these are my guardians . He then showed us the way to Diagon Alley . As soon we reached there , all of us gaped . It was such a beautiful town. Aunt Petunia looked around finding for some kind of bank when I spotted Draco . He saw me and ran towards me . He hugged me and ruffled my hair .

"Draco , I missed you . How have you been ?"

'I am fine Ria . Happy Birthday . Did you like my present ?"

" I did not receive any present Drake . "

"She is right , there was no owls at our place today ." Aunt Petunia chimed in .

I then introduced Draco to the Dursleys . Draco escorted us to the bank named Gringots. He then left saying that he needs to find his parents . we went in and saw a short man with glasses .

"Good morning , what can I do for you ."

"Good morning , I need to change my money into yours for my niece "

"What is your name ?"

"My name is Petunia Dursley and this is my niece Hadria Potter. "

"Potter? Why do you need to change muggle money . There is a vault for the potters here . Mr Potter just left a second ago . "

The Dursley's and I was shocked . Aunt Petunia claimed that she did not know about this . She assumed that my mother's vault was seized after her death . We then inquired about Lily Evans vault . The goblin nodded and brought us there instead of my father's vault . Aunt Petunia followed me into the vault while Uncle Vernon and Dudley stayed in the train like thing that brought us here . When I went inside , I gasped , there was so many gold coins. There was also a few documents . I read the documents and found out that those was my birth certificate . My mother also wrote a letter addressed to me . As I read the letter , I was sobbing .Aunt Petunia hugged me while I told her the contents .

Dear Hadria ,

I hope that you will read this letter . I am not sure whether I will be still alive or not when you are reading this letter . I want you to know that your father and I love you very much . I was truly glad that you were not born on the same day as your brother . I was relieved that one of my children will not be spawn of somebody's game . Hadria my darling , I want you to remember , your brother will undergo many trials and tribulation . I want you to support him no matter what happens .I want you to know that this vault is for you and you only while the Potter's vault is for your brother . Take care my child . You have many things ahead you .

love ,

Lily Evans Potter.

*********************************************************************************************************************************


	13. Chapter 13

Hadria's P.O.V

After leaving Gringotts , we headed to Madam Malkins shop. I bought myself two new sets of uniform . Aunt Petunia bought a purple robe for herself . Dudley was delighted to witness magic . He wanted to try some wizarding food . We went to the ice-cream shop named Florean Frotescue . Dudley ordered two large scoop of banana silver ice-cream while I ordered kiwi apple green blue ice-cream .As we sat at the table , I heard someone shouting my name . I turned back and saw "CEDRIC!". I quickly rushed over him . He developed me into a bear hug. He then joined my family .

"Aunty, Uncle, Dudley . This is my friend Cedric. "

"Its is a pleasure meeting you Cedric." Aunt Petunia beamed at him . Uncle Vernon grunted in response while Dudley merely ignored him as he was busy buying a another scoop .

"The pleasure is mine Mrs ..."

"Its Dursley."

"My apologies , pleasure is mine Mrs Dursley . I am hoping that you would allow Ria to visit me as the holidays are almost over.  
>My parents will brings us to the station."<p>

Uncle Vernon immediately agreed however aunt Petunia declined

"I am sorry , Cedric , but I was kind off hoping to spend some time with my niece before she left .  
>However if you don't mind maybe , she can spend the next summer with your family ."<p>

Cedric smiled and accepted it . After that he brought us to the bookshop. I frowned as soon as I saw the crowd .

'What is going on here ?"

"Ria , apparently Gilderoy Lockheart is teaching DADA this year . "

"Cedric who is he ?"

'Well he is the most famous person . He dueled with Dark Arts . You know what , wait here I will buy your books . "

I nodded and waited outside till he appeared . Aunt Petunia then appeared with Dudley . She was holding a large cage . She then told me that she bought me a birthday present . I gasped when I saw a beautiful tawny brown owl with black eyes . The eyes reminded me of Severus . I squealed and hugged her .

"So Ria , what are you going to name her ?"

"I think I am going to name her Russie . "

"What kind of name is that . ?"

"Dudley err.. it kind of remind me of someone . "

Cedric raised his eyebrows . I huffed and rolled my eyes . He chuckled and then ruffled my hair . After strolling around the alley for about an hour . Cedric bid goodbye and promised to wait for me in the platform . I felt tears swell my eyes and hugged him tightly before he left. After having dinner at a Italian restaurant , we went home . The few last days of my summer was really enjoyable . Aunt Petunia bonded with me while Dudley and I started to be civil . Uncle Vernon however was still the same but I did not bother.

The day finally arrived and the Dursley's sent me to King Cross station . I hugged Aunt Petunia and sobbed. She stroked my hair like how a mother would and I was so touched by that gesture . Dudley then hugged me while Uncle Vernon gave me a handshake . After the emotional goodbye , i went to search for Cedric . He was beside Draco and waved at me enthusiastically when they saw me . I ran towards both of them and engulfed them into a large bear hug. We then found an empty compartment . As Draco and Cedric started to talk about their summer , I felt that something has happened . 


	14. Chapter 14

**_"word"_**=thought  
>"word"=conversation<p>

Third P.O.V

As the train reached , Hogwarts , Hadria was the first one to leave . She stood beside Draco as Cedric had to leave the compartment because he had his prefect duties. Hadria peered around looking for Harry , however she only spot Hermione walking alone . She dashed towards Hermione with Draco following her heels .

" Hermione , hello how was your summer ?"  
>"Hadria , it was fine . I had a lot of fun with my parents . We went camping at the Forest of Dean . "<br>Draco snorted while Hermione and Hadria glared at him . He rolled his eyes at the girls expression .

"Hermione have you seen Harry ?"

"Funny , because I wanted to ask you the same question ."

"Granger, are you really smart as you claim to be . You were with Potter and Weasel in Diagon Alley , Did you by any chance saw Ria there?"

"Err no I guess not Malfoy . I am sorry Hadria . Ron wrote to me explaining that Harry did not sent him any letters thus they thought your uncle and aunt for mistreating him. So they decide to save him ". Draco snorted .

"Drake , please behave . Hermione , they must have been with Fred and George . "

"No , Fred and George claimed that they last saw them at the station . Come on then lets get going before they close the doors"

Hadria frowned . She did not dream about anything unusual about Harry this whole summer . Her thoughts kept drifting towards the night where Harry escaped.

"Draco , what happens if you use magic outside of school . "

"Ha ha , you get expelled of course. The Ministry of Magic will send you to Askaban . Why are you asking me this . "

"Nothing , lets go ."

Draco started chatting , but Hadria kept thinking of what Draco just said and Harry's sudden disappearance . _**" The cake floated on air with Harry behind it . He claimed he did not do it . Draco said that if someone does magic outside of school , they will get expelled . However, Hermione said Fred and George last saw them Harry and Ron at the station . Even if Harry used magic , why is Ron missing then . Something is going on . If I can dream about all those awful things last year , why is it that it is not happening now ?"**_

"Hello, earth to Ria " . Cedric waved his hand frantically in front of Hadria .

"Hu , wha..what.?

" Wow congratulation Cedric, you finally manage to bring Ria back to earth ." Ernie chimed in .

Hadria blushed and swat Ernie's hand earning laughter from the table . Severus Snape sat at the head table and saw the display in the Hufflepuff table . He saw Hadria blushed at something that Diggory boy said and he felt his face boiling . He wanted so badly to go there and grabbed that boy and give him detention for a whole year . However he resist's it when he saw the headmaster's twinkling eyes resting on him and Hadria alternately . **_"Meddling old fool ."_**__Professor Snape saw Filch walking gleeful outside and decided to follow him . To his utter horror and surprise he saw The wonder boy Potter and his sidekick Weasley . He sneered at them and smiled evilly inside him . Harry Potter and Ron Weasley gulped wondering , what is going to happen to them .Hadria saw Professor Snape leaving and she had a feeling it involves her brother . She rushed towards the head table . Professor Dumbledore saw her and smiled beckoning her to come forward.

" Good evening Headmaster, Professor McGonagall. "

"Good evening Miss Potter. What is it ?"

"Headmaster , I would like to tell you and Professor McGonagall something important regarding my brother. "

"So tell us , what is it . ?"

" Erm Professors , I saw Professor Snape leaving the hall . I think he knows where my brother is . "

"How do you know about that Miss Potter?"

"Professor McGonagall , it is a gut feeling I have . Please trust me . "

"Minerva , I suggest you follow Miss Potter and the feast have not finished yet . "

Hadria and Minerva McGonagall went to the dungeons where they could here Severus Snape voice . Minerva rushed down and stopped Severus before he said anything further . Hadria stood meekly outside the Dungeon when Severus Snape came out storming .

"Miss Potter , I was told to escort you to your dormitory as the feast has finished . "

'Very well Professor . Lead the way . "

Both the figures walked in a calm silence . Each wanted to express their sorry , guilt , love and anguish but both are stubborn to admit their feelings first . As they reached the dormitory , they heard a loud laughter of someone familiar to both of them . Severus Snape strode in to find  
>"Mister Malfoy!"<p>

"Professor , what are you doing here ?"

"I was told to escort Miss Potter back as the feast has finished . " Draco smirked and exchanged amused glace with Cedric . Hadria felt her cheeks began to turn warm as Draco waggled his eyebrows at he . Snape saw this and smiled inside him .

"And pray tell me , what are you doing in the Hufflepuff chamber when you are suppose to be in Slytherin's chamber. "

"I was waiting for Hadria , so that I could give her a present . "

"present . At this hour ?"

"Of course sir , I did not give her anything for her birthday . "

"I see. well give her the present I will be waiting outside for you . "

" Yes sir . "

After a few rounds of hugs and goodbyes , Draco left . Hadria went to her chambers. After opening Draco's present , she found out that he gave her a beautiful necklace.DRACO'S PRESENT. After having a long hot bath , she went to bed hoping for a dreamless sleep . 


	15. Chapter 15

**_"word"_**=thought /dream  
>"word"=conversationspeaking

Third P.O.V

**_Harry Potter was walking through a corridor. A slimy sinister voice could be heard from the wall . He followed the voice . He found Mrs Norris stunned on the bathroom floor . Water flooded the corridor .The smell of blood surrounds Harry . _**

Hadria jolt out of the bed . She got ready and left the dormitory and went to the Great Hall . She spotted Harry with Hermione and Ron . She ran towards them and hugged Harry .

"Where were you yesterday . ?"

"The barrier did not allow us to pass through Ria . So we decided to fly using , Ron's father's car . "

"Fly . but what if some one saw you . You could have endangered our community ."

"Can you please spare your advice . You sound exactly like Snape . " Ron shouted with his mouth full of food .

Hadria shot a disgusting look at Ron . She looked disapproving at Harry shrugged his shoulder's. She then whispered to Harry about her dreams . Harry frowned but promised her that if anything suspicious is going around , then he will inform her. Hadria smiled at him and left to her first class with Justin and Ernie . Halfway through the lesson , Professor Binns was teaching about Goblin's civil war that made Hadria drift off .

********************************************************************************************************************************  
>Harry , Hermione and Ron was in the DADA class. Pixies were everywhere . They were stunning those pixies and placing them in the cage. Harry heard the same anonymous voice. He followed them despite Hermione's warning . They reached the third corridor . Water was flowing everywhere. Mrs Norris was stilled like a statue. Draco shouted "The heir of slytherin has arrived . You will be next mud blood . "<p>

*********************************************************************************************************************************  
>The visions faded and Hadria saw the faces of her classmates . There were confusion and horror present in them . Hadria ran out of the classroom and dashed to corridor. She saw her visions and gasped . Professor Snape glanced at her and started talking .<p>

"Perhaps Mr Potter is just here at the wrong time headmaster. ?"

" You are right Severus . Mr Potter, Miss Granger and Mr weasley please follow me . Miss Potter can you perhaps assist Professor Snape at the dungeons please. "

"Yes Headmaster . "

Hadria followed Severus Snape into the dungeons . Draco saw them and started to wave . She ignored him and marched to Severus 's chamber . Severus followed her amused by her change in behavior .

"What is so funny ?" She ranted . He merely raised an eyebrow . Hadria sighed and continued to tell him about her visions. He listen intently and then voiced out his opinion .

"I think the reason you did not saw the vision where Potter and Weasley drive that car to school is because of magic . "

"Magic , but i can still see this other stuff and I am pretty sure this visions are more sinister . "

"Yes , but what if the magic present at that moment where Potter claimed he did not levitate the cake was actually not a wizards magic . "

"What do you mean?"

"Sigh , I am not sure myself . I will speak about this to Dumbledore . However I would prefer that you don't share this to anyone at least until we find the source . "

"Yes sir . I will be leaving now . "

Hadria saw her professor looked as if he wanted to stop her from leaving but it seemed that he was having an internal conflict . He then nodded and she left . 


	16. Chapter 16

Hadria's P.O.V

At breakfast, Draco approached me but I ignored him . Cedric saw this and he was worried that something bad has happened.

"Ria, why did you ignore Draco ?"

"Cedric , he called Hermione a foul name something like mud blood . "

"I see. so that's why you are ignoring him ?"

"Yes , although Hermione is not my best friend , still what he said was wrong .I am a half blood myself . "

"Look , Ria i will talk to him , okay .Now cheer up and finish your breakfast .''

As soon as I arrived to the DADA class , I noticed that all the girls had identical expression . I saw a blond man with a dazzling smile waltz into the room . He introduce himself as Professor Lockhart . He started calling the names out and stopped abruptly . He gazed the room before calling "Hadria Potter. "  
>I raised my hand and he looked at me with an unreadable expression .<p>

"I did not know that Mr Potter had a sister . "

"Only a few people were aware of this before sir "

"I see .miss Potter . It is a pleasure having you as my student . Right everybody , I am going to give you a pop quiz."

"_**What kind of question is this ? What is his favorite color ?" . **_After half an hour , I tried my best to answer the question . At the end of the lesson Professor Lockheart to me to wait behind.

********************************************************************************************************************************

Third P.O.V

As Hadria stood waiting for Professor Lockheart , he advanced towards her just like how a cat would walk towards a canary . He caught hold of Hadria's wrist causing the poor girl to jump in fright .

"What are you doing Professor ?"

"My darling , you are such a lovely woman . Surely you would one someone brilliant , talented , handsome and won the week withchly's dazzling smile as your companion . "

"What are you taking about ? I have no feelings towards you . Let me go ." Hadria screeched.  
>Lockheart smirked at her . He locked the door using a wand less spell . He began unbuttoning her blouse . Hadria pushed him away . How ever he jumped on top of her . He suddenly placed a full body bind curse on her . Hadria could not even lift up a finger. She closed her eyes wishing this was a bad dream . She kept whimpering however Lockheart placed his mouth on her lips roughly causing her voice to become muffled.<p>

BAMM . The door suddenly burst into flames . Lockheart was pulled away from Hadria . Severus Snape stood in front with a murderous face . He cast a spell on Lockheart and carried Hadria to his chambers. He released the body bind curse and the next thing he knew was sobbing young girl in his arm . He stroked her hair until  
>she calm down . He told her not to explain anything as he understood perfectly what had happened . Their eyes spoke thousand of words while their lips were sealed . Hadria pulled severus towards her and smashed her lips against his . Severus was startled however , he responded after a few second . They both pulled back and panted .<p>

"I never want to feel his lips ever again . "

"You will never experience it . I assure you . However I will make sure Draco acompany you to any of his class after this . "

"No you can't do that . Drake will lose his friends . "

"Hadria , you are more important to him and me . But lets keep this between us . The headmaster is currently out of Hogwarts ."

"Of course . I was hoping you could tell about ..our ..relationship ?"

Severus chuckled. Hadria hid her face at his chest . He pulled her face and pushed her chin upwards. As he leaned to kiss her again , he noticed that her brown eyes turn in to grey fuzzy. Hadria felt the vision once again . **_" Harry went to the girls bathroom . The same voice again . Harry and Ron changed into Crabbe and Goyle . They spoke to Draco about the Heir of Slytherin . A diary that Ginny Weasley had . A voice of someoene named Tom Riddle . He brings Harry to his year . _**

Hadria eyes finally turned into its original murky brown . Severus looked at her with concern . She began telling him about her vision . He thought hard about the events she just witnessed.

"Ria , how long does it take for these visions to come true ?"

"Maybe a day or two , I guess . I s there such a thing that you can bring someone to visit the past using a book ?"

"No but it is not impossible with dark magic . I will the Dumbledore about this .Now go back its already dinner time. "

"But can I stay here with you like that other time please ?"

"No it is improper . "

"But...please

Hadria whined , pouted and showed her doe-like eyes. Severus sighed .

" Fine but this is the final time "

"Thank you ."  
>That evening , Hadria and Severus had dinner in Severus's chamber. Hadria snuggled against Severus and soon slept practically on top of him . He carried her to his bedroom and tucked her in while giving her a kiss on the forehead . He sighed and went to his studies thinking about what had happen today .<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

Third P.O.V

It has been three days since the incident in the DADA class. Hadria have forgive Draco but not before he was forced to apologies to Hermione . Draco grudgingly apologized to her causing Hermione startled and Harry and Ron who was sipping their drink to choke on them .

"Malfoy , what happened to you ?Why are you apologizing to someone inferior to you . "  
>"Oh now you admit that you are inferior to me huh Weasel ." Draco smirked.<br>Ron's face turned into bright red. Before he could utter a curse Hermione shot a silencing spell on him . Harry groaned.

"Just answer the bloody question Malfoy . "

"Well Potter , I was obviously been forced to apologies . "

"Forced by who ?"

"By your sister . "

"Why are you apologizing just because Hadria asked ?"

"Because Granger, unlike Potter here, I don't want to hurt her feelings , thus the apology because it is the only way I can get her to forgive me ."

"But Hermione is not going to accept your apology right Hermione . "

"Of course Harry , Malfoy you are not sincere with your apology so I do not accept it . "

"Unfortunately , it does not matter if you accept it or not because I was told to apologies and I did . " Draco smirked and walked away from the Gryffindor table and strode towards the Hufflepuff table . Hadria smiled at him and he shot her a cheeky smile . She rolled her eyes and scooted further in to allow him to sit down . Breakfast was going smoothly but Hadria could sense someone watching her . She turned and saw Lockheart smirking at her with a evil glint in his eyes. Hadria quickly left the hall to get away from him . As she was walking down the corridor towards the potion chambers , a pair of rough hand pulled her into the alcove . She struggled to get out of there but the the grip was too strong . She turned around and saw Lockheart . He grinned at her maliciously .

"What are you doing ? Get off me ." Hadria screeched.

" Not so fast little one. Want to know a secret ? I saw you walking out of Professor Snape's chamber atearly in the morning two days before and yesterday at late night . Quite a scandal isn't it . Half of the school was still sleeping . Now you listen to me or I am going to make sure Professor Snape gets expelled for this . "

Blood drained from Hadria's face . She was in the verge of tears right now .

"You won't dare . If you do , I could show them my memory , where you tried to rape me and Professor Snape found me ."

"You could I suppose but that does not explained why you were spending a night in Snape's chamber does it ?"

"I ..I could tell them that i was traumatized and did not want to go anywhere . "

"That does not explain how perfectly un traumatized you were when you walked out of the chamber in the morning and yesterday night . "

Before Hadria could speak a swirl of black robe came into the alcove. Severus Snape was standing in front of them . Lockheart quickly let go of her and sneered at Severus before he left . Snape quirked an eyebrow at her . Hadria turned her back at him . He pinched the bridge of his nose and placed his hands on her shoulder . He heard her crying and started to rub her back until she calmed down . She then told him what happened. Severus was furious. He asked her not to come for today's special wand challenging class and ask her to rest . She quickly defend herself claiming that she is fine, however he dismissed her opinion . She huffed and stormed away in anger while he walked away calmly .

After dinner , she excused herself and left to the common room .She was surprised that not even a single soul excluding herself was there . **_"Guess they all want to protect themselves very badly huh "._**She soon started finishing her homework . As she stood up to go to her room, ...

Visions.

Gilderoy Lockheart stood in front of all the student's . He boasted about how many dark witches and wizards he defeated . He wanted to show the students a fine art of dwelling before teaching them . He asked Severus Snape to assist him . Before he even began , Severus Snape shot a disarming spell causing Lockheart to flying down before hitting the wall. After that , Lockheart choose Harry and Ron to pair together , however , Severus suggested that if they pair Harry and Ron together , then Harry will go to the Hospital Wing in a matchbox. He suggested Draco to oppose Harry . As Harry and Draco began dwelling , Severus whispered something in Draco's ear . Draco shouted "serpentosia" and a black snake appeared in front of everyone . Harry heard the snake speaking and before the snake could lunged into Justin he shouted stop however the other's looked at him with shocked expression . The the same black diary and the boy Tom appeared . The vision faded.

Hadria snapped out of her dream .She stood the gasping for air . She realized that Harry will be in trouble and she quickly ran towards the dwelling chamber. She reached there and saw Harry talking in some sort of weird language . Severus quickly vanished the snake and Justin shouted at Harry . Harry looked shocked .

" Justin , Harry was just trying to stop the snake from biting you . "

"Hadria what are you babbling about . You were not here when it happened . He urged the snake to kill me . "

"No , he just told the snake to stop from hurting you . "

The whole class stared at her . Soon whispers could be heard that both the Potter's are Parselmouth . Hadria ignored them, and searched for Harry . Harry however , left with Hermione and Ron . Hadria sighed and turned towards Justin , Ernie ,Hannah and Susan . They looked at her with signs of betrayal and anger .

"Guys , it is true . Harry did not mean to hurt you Justin. "

"Just save it okay .We all know that you are just trying to save his skin . Please don't talk to us again . We Hufflepuffs are very loyal but YOU are not . Guess the sorting hat was wrong placing you here . "

They all left leaving Hadria , Draco ,Severus and Lockheart in the room . Lockheart left as soon as Severus glared at him . Hadria glared at Severus . "What ?" He raised his hands up surrendering. Hadria narrowed her eyes at him .

"You purposely asked Draco to say that spell did't you ?"

"NO I just ..."

"You just what Severus ?. Look now Harry is being ignored and it is your fault . I don't understand why you hate my brother so much . "

You don't know anything about me Hadria . Don't assume you do "

"That does not explain anything . "

"Draco leave . "

"But professor , Hadria .."

"I said leave NOW." Severus roared. After Draco scurried away , Severus began telling me about the Chamber of Secrets and its connection with Harry . I looked at him in horror as I heard the tale .

" But this means that Harry is a heir of Slytherin . If so how could he be in Gryffindor . I refuse to believe that . "

"I am not saying that Potter is the heir but merely what if he has a connection with the heir that gives him this ability. Think again .The Dark Lord vanished as soon as he touched Potter and then Potter has the scar . Last year, The Dark Lord tried to kill him again by using Quirell . Does this makes sense ? I was told by Dumbledore to tell Draco the spell . "

"But I don't understand . "

"You will in time . Now let's go , its late already ."


	18. Chapter 18

Third P.O.V

Hadrian was ignored by all the Falloffs except for Cedric . Cedric believed and supported her. Whenever Cedric could not be with her Draco always accompanied her. This caused the Slathering's to ignore him . Hadrian was sad that this has happened because of her . She sobbed into Draco'a arm about how the situation has unfold . Draco assured her that nothing has chanced .

"Hey , do you know that I am the Slathering's new seeker . "

"Oh Draco , That is wonderful . I am so happy for you . " Draco grinned .

"Do you want to follow me to training today ? "

" Of course , but I want to go to the library .Don't worry the fat friar will accompany me . After that I will see you at the pitch .Okay ?"

"Okay . I have to go now . See you later . "

The fat friar was very helpful .She voiced her opinion saying that , Hadira is a true Hufflepuff because she was loyal to her brother even though it caused the lost of her friends. After borrowing a few books , she went down the pitch to witness Hermione telling to Draco "At least non of them in the Grffinndor team has to buy themselves in ."

"Shut up Mud blood . You know nothing . "

"Eat slugs, Malfoy ."Ron pointed his wand AT Draco. The spell backfired and hit Ron on his chest . Ron stood up and soon coughing slugs. The slytherin team rolled in laughter while Harry and Hermione helped him up . Hadria chuckled thinking **_"So this is what Sev meant when she said that they will have to bring Hary in a matchbox." _**. Draco saw her and started to jog towards her.

"Hey sorry , I did not meant it at all .I was just..she .she had no right Ria .I tried my level best . I love Quiditch . I TOLD MY DAD THAT THE BROOMS ARE NOT NECESSARY BUT HE DID NOT LISTEN . " Draco shouted the last sentence.

"Shush , relax Drake.I know you did not mean that okay . Now go and practice . "

Hadria sat next Cedric in the Hufflepuff stand . In a few minutes the game between Gryffindor and Slytherin are about to began . The game was wonderful .Although Hadria wanted Draco to win , she secretly hoped that Harry should win . Suddenly she saw a bludger chasing Harry , no matter what direction Harry flies, the bludger keep chasing him. Suddenly someone shouted "Potter got the snitch. ". She gasped in horror when she saw the bludger hit Harry's arm and he felt down the ground. She ran towards him and found Lockheart with Harry .

"He must go to the hospital Wing now . "

"Nonsense Miss Potter , I can't handle this . Brakulios maxima . "

Harry arm became limp and jellylike .

"What have you done . You REMOVED HIS BONES. " Hadria screeched. Lockheart quickly disappeared .Hagrid carried Harry into the Hospital Wing . Hadria,Cedric and the Gryffindors followed behind. Harry woke up a few hours later . He saw all his team mates standing there grinning at him . Hermione and Ron sat next to him. Hadria was standing further away with Cedric next to her. She smiled at him . He beckoned her to come closer. However Ron interrupted.

" Harry , you are hurt and I am pretty sure it was because of her friend Malfoy. "

"Ron , I am his sister . I won't hurt him . "

"Yeah what ever. You did not stop Malfoy when he assaulted Hermione at practice time."

"That was Hermione's fault . How could she just assume that Draco bribed to join the team . He has talent Ron . "

"Yeah right . Your brother is laying down here is the hospital and you are still defending Malfoy . What kind of sister are you ?"

"Ron, how could you say that ?. Harry I don't want to upset you any longer . I will leave now . Goodbye and take care . " Ron snorted while Harry looked concerned.

"Ria , wait ."

" No Harry , I don't want to trouble you . Ron and Hermione takes better care of you. "Hadria said with tears running down the face.

'I' m sorry that I have became such a bad sister for you . " Hadria ran away from the hospital with Cedric following her . He looked at Harry an d narrowed his eyes at him .Ron glared at him . Cedric shook his head and left causing Harry to feel guilty .

********************************************************************************************************************************

That night ,Hadria climbed out of her bed quietly . She made sure everyone's asleep before leaving the common room . As she walked into the common room , she heard Harry and another voice arguing . She gasped when she saw a house elf .

"Harry , what is going on here ?"

"Hadria , this is the source of my misery ."

"Who are you ?"

"My name is Dobby missus . I is Harry save missus. Harry Potter in danger. A dark danger missus . Please missus . ahh."

Dobby was suddenly hitting himself with lamppost . Harry and Hadria was horrified.

"Dobby stop. "They both cried at once.

Dobby looked horrified. Hadria remembered something.

"Dobby , when you said you were protecting Harry , did you by any chance used your magic ?"

"Yes missus . tis was the best way to stop Harry Potter from returning to school ."

"Hah , now I understand why I did not have any visions about you Harry except for that diary . "

"What do you mean Hadria ?"

"You see, dobby's magic blocked this visions as elves magic is different from ours. Dobby by any chance this danger has something to with a diary ?"

"Dobby cannot tell that missus , Bad Dobby .Bad Dobby . "

"Listen Dobby .STOP THAT NOW . OK , I am just going to ask you yes or no . "

"Yes missus . " Dobby suddenly aparated away . Two voices could be heard and Hadria quickly climbed into bed with Harry . They both pretend to sleep . Professor Dumbledore,McGonagall and MadamPomfrey came inside. They saw both the siblings asleep together . Professor McGongall shushed Madam Pomfrey who was complaining about her patients. Professor Snape came inside carrying Justin and Colin . After the professors left , Hadria ushered Harry up . She looked at Harry . He looked sullenly towards the victims .

"Harry , you are not the heir . "

"Ya but everyone believe I am "

"No ,I don't so does Cedric and Draco not forgetting Professor Snape . "

" Great the slimy slytherins believe me."

"Harry , stop being a prat . I want to ask you . Do you have any diary . A black color perhaps ?"

"Yes , I found one last week at the girls washroom in first floor . I meant .."

"I know about the potion . I am a seer remember. But that is not the point . You have to get rid of it . That boy Tom Riddle , there is something wrong about him Harry . I just don't feel right . "

"Ria , he was there when the chamber was opened. He knows who is the heir . "

"Well who is it then ?"

"It is Hagrid. "

"Harry , it can't be Hagrid . Hagrid was a Gryffindor . How can the heir of slytherin be in Gryffindor ?"

"Hadria , the hat wanted to place me in slytherin . Hagrid was expelled before this too . "

"Listen Harry , You are NOT the heir of Slytherin . If you are then the hat would have never listen to your decision . " Hadria snapped.

"Just get rid of the diary . Good night . "

********************************************************************************************************************************

The next morning , Hadria was walking along with Cedric and Draco . Draco and Cedric were teasing Hadria when she told them what had happened last night .

"Ria babe , I could have cuddled with you , so would Cedric here . Why did you had to go to Saint Potter ?" Draco whined.

"Because Saint Potter is my brother . He was hurt and I am the only one who can actually give him comfort . "

" Fine , I am going to go to Hospital Wing soon so that you can cuddle with me then because I am your brother too "

"Haha , no was Diggory , imagine if Snape saw that . Diggory you have detention till they you die . " Draco imitated Severus causing both the boys to rolled with laughter while Hadria glared at them . Someone shouted Hadria's name . Harry Potter and Ron Weasley came towards them .

"Where is the diary ?" Ron demanded.

"What diary ?"

"Don't pretend . Hary's diary is missing .Where is it ?"

"I don't know . Harry what happen?" Harry explained and Hadria sighed in relieve and beamed at him . Harry however looked furious.

" Harry what is wrong ?

"Ria , please give me back the diary . "

"Harry , I did not stole it . "

"Liar , you convinced Harry to throw away the diary and the next day Harry's entire room was searched the only thing that was missing was the diary ."

"Shut up Ron. I have enough of you . Harry's room was searched and you blamed me ? I don't even know where the Gryffindor common room is ."  
>" There is no one else we can suspect Ria ."<p>

"That's it HARRY POTTER. I am sick of it . You have never once invited me to your common room ,How could you even suspect me . You think you are the only one with problems ? Do you even know what I have been going trough ? My friends have abandon me because I supported YOU and the only way you are repaying me is by accusing me a thief ?"

" Look Ria .. I am just being theoretical . "

"Just shut up . Yes I am the one who stole it . Go ahead and complain to the Professor's . I DON'T CARE . " Hadria stormed away .

"Draco , please follow her . I will be there shortly . " Cedric told Draco . Draco left but not before jinxing Ron hair green and silver for the entire month .

"Harry Potter , Hadria was with me in the library where she will always be when all the other students are outside . She loves going to the library but not like your friend okay. She has been searching for that unknown voice that nobody can hear except for Harry Bloody Potter. She just found out everything about it . However , I don't know about it yet because she haven't explain it to me yet . She have enough prick assaulting her. I can't stand my sister being hurt by anyone . Have a good day ."

Cedric left Harry wondering about his relationship with his sister . Ron was about to argue but Harry stopped him . Harry walked to the library where Professor McGonagall stopped them . She looked gravely at them .

"Mister Potter, you sister is in the Hospital Wing . Please hurry . "

Harry ran to the Hospital Wing and saw Professor Snape with Draco and Cedric .

"WHAT HAPPENED TO HER ?"

"Harry she got petrified . "

" But she is not a muggle born . "

" Yes but it also affected her . After she ran away , Draco found her laying in the girls bathroom and the first floor . However since she is half blood she is not fully petrified . She went under coma . Madam Pomfrey said that she will wake up after a day or two ."

Harry sat down next to Hadria . He kept whispering how sorry he was and other things . Cedric and Draco left the siblings to themselves. Severus however stayed a few meters away from them but watched them with his hawk eyes . Ron Weasley came crying , Harry saw him and gasped , Hermione Granger lay a few bed away from Hadria . He quickly left to Hermione . Professor McGonagall appeared and told them what has happen . For two days , Harry and Hadria's friends watched her alternately . Hadria woke up after three days , Cedric and Draco rushed to her side , she croaked " Harry ."

" Potter. "

"Yes sir , "

"Your sister is awake ."

Harry dashed towards her . She smiled at him . She told him that Hermione had the answers he needed and he needs to be fast . He asked her how she know and she replied visions before turning to her friends . Hadria spotted Severus and motioned him to come closer but he motioned her to look towards left . S he saw Professor Sprout and blushed . The teachers then left . Cedric and Draco both decided to stay the night with Hadria .

******************************************************************************************************************************** 


	19. Chapter 19

Third P.O.V

Hadria walked towards the Quditch pitch where she had the vision . She turned her heels and bumped into Professor McGonagall.

"Thank god Professor ."

"For what Miss Potter ? Banging into me ?"

"Yes..I mean no , I was hoping to see you . "

"Why ?"

"I need to show you something . Please Hurry Professor . "

Both the student and her Professor was running down the corridor like a mad person . They finally reached to the corridor that leads to the girls bathroom in the first floor. Hadria screamed and all the other Professor rushed down . They all gasped when the saw the message that was written in wall . Lockheart came down at last .

"What are we going to do ? That beast took a student . Dumbledore is not here. I swear the ministry purposely did that . " Minerva McGonagall ranted.

"Calm down yourself Minerva . can you please go the pitch and stop the match . " Minerva hurried away .

" What about the student ?" Professor Sprout asked worriedly

"Well Lockheart just told me yesterday that he knows where the place is . "

"Well then Lockheart , what are you going to do ? "

"I ..will just go an pack"

"Miss Potter , you will follow us to our lounge . "

"Yes Professor . "

All the professors was pacing around until Professor Snape ranted " What if Lockheart failed to find her ? "

"Professor , Lockheart is not going to find her . It is Harry and Ron who is going to do that . "

" What do you mean child ?"

"Professor McGonagall, Lockheart is going to try to run away but Ron and Harry caught him . They bring him to the chamber of secrets that is located at the girls bathroom in the first floor . "

"The ..same place where ..that Hufflepuff girl died 40 years ago " Professor Sprout whispered.

"Yes Ma'am , The chamber is below the Bathroom .That creature travels through the pipes and that's why Harry can hear them in the wall . "

Hadria then began narrating the events that will happen until the siren could be heard . All the Professors and Hadria rushed towards the headmaster's chamber . Albus Dumbledore stood behind his table . Hadria saw the Phoenix and gasped . She stroked its head before whispering "its time , go ." The teachers watched in awed as the Phoenix flew thought the window . After 2 hours of waiting , Madam Pomfrey rushed inside and informed that the mandrakes are ready and Severus Snape left with Hadria to brew the potions . She poured the potion into Hermione's mouth and after a few second , she woke up . Hadria hugged her and they both went to the Great Hall. Hermione rushed and ran into Harry and Ron while Justin and the gang ran towards Hadria . They apologized and she accepted it . Draco huffed that she forgives them to easily . She rolled her eyes and ruffled his hair . Harry walked towards them . He hugged Hadria and told her that he would spent every single of his time with her in the summer vacation .

"I am sorry Harry , but I am spending my summer with Cedric and his family . "

"But.. why did't you tell me ?"

"You left remember . Aunt Petunia agreed so I am leaving as soon we reach King Cross."

"Aunt Petunia ?"

"Yes , the Dursleys brought me to Diagon Alley . That is where they met Cedric . "

"I... WOW I can't believe this . "

Hadria just smiled and kiss his forehead before leaving .


	20. Chapter 20

Third P.O.V

It has been a week since Hadria left Hogwarts . Her aunt was waiting for her in the King Cross station. After a few rounds of hugs and promises that she will write to them throughout the summer , Cedric and his parents escorted her to their house . It was a beautiful named Helga Hollow . Cedric explained that the Great Helga Hufflepuff was the founder of this village . Hadria was awed as they walked towards Cedric's house . Cedric's parents were very kind and loving . Erna Diggory has always longed for a daughter , thus she always fussed and pampered Hadria. After the first night in Cedric's house , his parents discovered that Hadria has been having nightmare and Amos Diggory bought her a dreamless potion . Now Hadria feels like a normal person as she is not having any visions nor dreams disturbing her . After three days , Hadria received a letter from Aunt Petunia. Hogwarts had sent a permission letter to them .Aunt Petunia had signed it and owl ed it through Russie. Cedric explained that it was a permission letter to visit Hogmeade a wizarding village near Hogwarts. Hadria then wrote back to Aunt Petunia thanking her . Hadria amerced enjoyed herself . Cedric often bring her out for a walk . They would enjoy the beautiful scenery . After a week , Russie came back with Aunt Petunia's letter.

**********************************************************************************************************************************

Dear Hadria ,

Two days ago, Vernon's sister Marge came . We could not tell her that you too are going to a magical school so Vernon decided to lie . Halfway through dinner ,Marge became drunk . She started insulting Your parents. Your brother got furious . He shot some kind of spell an Marge became like a balloon . I tried to stop him but He was so furious , he left the house . I don't know how to contact him . I am very sorry . Take care .

Yours,

Petunia Evans Dursley

Hadria could not believe it . She showed the letter to Cedric and his parents. The whole day she was very quite. She kept wondering about Harry Potter. Cedric and his parents frowned at her behavior . They finally told her to send a letter to him and he might contact her. Hadria grinned widely before running a flight of stairs . After a day , Harry replied to her stating that he is staying in Diagon Alley . The next morning, The Diggorys and Hadria went to Diagon Alley . After meeting with Harry , she found out what the Minister of Magic said . She finally calmed down . Cedric invited Harry to stay with his family for the rest of the summer but he politely refused.

"Ria , let's get you to Gringotts to the Potter's vault . You must have some money to shop . "

"Harry , its fine . I don't need the money from Potter's vault . I already have my own vault . "

"How is that possible ?"

"Harry , you inherited the Potter's vault while I inherited mother's vault ."

"I ..did not know about mother's vault . "

"So did I . However when Aunt Petunia brought me there last year we learned about it . "

"Okay . "

"Harry , please don't be upset . I did not mean to hide this from you . However given circumstance.."

"It is okay Hadria . However I need to warn you about something . "

"Yes Harry ?"

"Have you been having any dreams lately ?"

"No ..I have been taking a potion to overcome those dreams . Why ?"

"Nothing .. just be careful ."

Hadria sighed . She knows that after this Harry will not utter a single word. She hugged him and bid goodbye before leaving with the Diggorys. Hadria's summer went pretty fast . Finally the day came where Digorys sent both Hadria and Cedric to King Cross. Cedric and Hadria found a empty compartment and slid in . Draco came inside and proceed to brag about his summer . They were blissfully happy until the train suddenly stop . 


	21. Chapter 21

Third P.O.V

Hadria felt a chill air hitting her . She looked out of the window to ind that a mist had surrounded the Hogwarts Express. Visions came exploding into her . She felt her soul being sucked out of he the only word she could breath out was Harry . Hadria rushed out of the compartment with Cedric and Draco hot on her heels. They finally reached The Golden trio's compartment and found Harry laying down on the floor . He looked very pale . His eyes were hunted like and it felt as his soul was nearly sucked off . Hadria rushed towards his side .A thin man with with sandy brown hair walked towards Harry .

"Miss Please feed him this chocolate . It will make him better . "

Hadria did not bother looking up to the man . She just grab hold of the chocolate and start feeding Harry. After two bites Harry groaned and woke up . He sat straight up and massaged his head . Hadria tentatively reached towards his arm . Harry glanced up and saw her . He immediately reached forward and hugged her . Harry Potter was then having a sobbing mess all over him . Ronald Weasley started talking nonsense however Hermione silenced him with a silencing spell . Cedric smiled at her . Hermione blushed while Draco and the stranger chuckled . The man looked at Draco and started asking question .

"Is that his girlfriend ? "

"GIRLFRIEND...NO . THAT'S RIA "Cedric chuckled .

"Draco , he was just asking . No need to react like Weasley here . Actually Mister this is his sister . "

"Sister...Haddy. "

"Er no Hadria ."

The man looked shocked beyond his core . The Potter siblings looked up and saw many emotions on the man's face . Surprise, happiness, anger , betrayal , and most of all love .

" Mister , do you know me . Silly me of course you know Harry here. "

"No need to fret Haddy . Surprisingly I actually know you first before your brother . "

"Haddy ... I am not .."

"Listen love , you will always be my Haddy . W e will talk about this later . O Okay ?"

"Ya ..I ...Just .."

"Ria , come on lets get going . "

"Ermm sure .. Take care Harry . "

As Hadria walked , she could not help think who the hell would actually know her before Harry The Boy Who Lived . She shake's her head and went inside her compartment . Cedric and Draco could feel her magic bubbling inside her . They decided to distract her by making Draco dance . Cedric charmed Draco's clothes to turn into leaves . Draco scowled at Cedric however when he saw his little sister smiling , he sighed and continued his dance but not before giving Cedric a dirty look every 5 seconds . After 30 minutes of fun and laughter ,they finally reached Hogwarts . As they three marched towards the Great Hall , they could hear snickering from other students " So Harry Potters sister has her own Golden trio huh ." " I always thought that she would be following her brother . " " Huh maybe he did not want to be followed . " I just don;'t understand one thing . Why is Draco Malfoy and Cedric Diggory her friends ? " " It does not make any sense . She is too plain for anyone to like her . "

Hadria felt herself trembling as she heard them . Cedric wrapped his arm on her shoulder and guide her to their table . Her other friends tried to calm her down however a loud voice erupted from the Gryffindor table broke her will and she fall down of the floor with her tears running down . Cedric kneel-ed next to her . She hugged him and started sobbing on his shirt . Draco marched towards the table .

"Malfoy , what do you want. ?"

"You bloody Weasel . How could you say that ? What has that girl done to you so much that you always want to insult her . "

"That is non of your business Malfoy . Look even Harry is not bothered . Why do you care ? " Ron smirked . Draco looked at Harry . Harry looked conflicted .

" Because Weasel , my mother raised me better . " Draco smirked as Ron got into a fit of rage . Ron and Draco both point their wands towards each other r. However before either could harm , two spells hit Ron .The entire hall looked towards the Great Table and found both Professor Snape and the new Professor whom have not been introduced had their wand out .

Harry Potter glanced up and saw Professor Dumbledore sitting down with his eyes twinkling . Harry watched him looking bemusedly at the both Professor . Snape looked like he wanted to rip the new professor while the other man looked at Snape with pure surprise and gratitude. Harry was confused with the new man's behavior . Dumbledore cleared his throat before standing up .

"Thank you Professor Snape and Professor Lupin . You both may sit down now .Now Mr Malfoy can you please escort Miss Potter to the infirmary please . "

Draco did not bother to listen anymore . He quickly walked towards Cedric . They both lift Hadria up . Cedric hold Hadria while Draco took her belongings before walking to the infirmary . At the Great Hall Harry Potter saw Professor Snape leaving as Professor Lupin was glaring at him . He decided to tell his friends later . He wanted very badly to visit Hadria however he was also conflicted as Gryffindor is his house and family . He looked back at Albus Dumbledore . The headmaster was looking at him however there was no twinkle present in his eyes .

The Proffesor's P.O.V

Albus sat at the Head Table gazing at the students who were entering from both the entrance. Minerva sat next to him .

"Look Potter and friends are here. "

"Minerva , its suppose to be Potters and friends" Severus Snape and Filus chuckled at both the Professor antics .

"Remus my boy , welcome . Please take your seat . It is next to Severus . "

"Thank you Headmaster . Good evening Severus . "

Severus Snape ignored him uttering something about Lupin and imbecile . Remus Lupin smiled at the students ignoring the bat next to him . Both Snape and Lupin kept their eyes on Hadria Potter . They saw the girl walking happily with both the boys and suddenly she stopped. They saw her trembling. Lupin looked towards the other Professor and saw that each was having their own conversation . Suddenly Ronald Weasley voice could be heard . All the Professor and students looked at him .

"You never know . Why is it that only Harry Potter and his parents were known and not her. Look at her , she does not look like Harry . I bet you 100% that bitch is not Harry's sister "

All the Professor gasped . Albus Dumbledore muttered a spell and both the Professor could not lift their wand . They then saw the Malfoy boy walking towards Ronald Weasley . Each saw their conversation until the boys were ready to cast a a spell on each other . Albus muttered an incantation . Suddenly both the Professors cast a spell at the same time . Severus looked at Remus with surprise written all over his face and vice verse. After Hadria and the boys leave the hall , Severus followed them . Remus looked baffled .

"Albus I wonder if Severus wants to be the head of my house since for the past two years he has been taking care of my students exceptionally well . "

"Pamona , its not all your student . It is only Hadria Potter. "

"Minerva is right Pamona . I do wish to tell you that although you are the head of hr house , you would be more inclined for Severus to be her mentor ?"

"Of course Albus . But I wonder why ?"

"Pamona , Albus is trying his luck in matchmaking . " Minerva said dryly .

Albus Dumbledore and the other professor laughed so hard that the entire students were staring at them . All the Professors except Professor Lupin and the only one who notice it was Harry Potter himself . _**"How odd. What is going around here?"**_


	22. Chapter 22

Third P.O.V ( Remus Lupin )

Remus Lupin was totally confused .___**" What the bloody hell has been going on here ?". **_He decided to go to the infirmary and check for himself . He walked around the corridor and saw the two boys that helped his haddy to the infirmary . He decided to hide behind the alcove . He saw them snickering .

" I don't even think the Great Salazar himself would have thought that the most hated potions Professor could actually have feelings. "

"Now now Drake . I f Hadria or Snape hears that , we will be in big trouble. You should be happy that there is someone other than us who cares about her here. "

"I know Ced . I hate that Saint Potty . How could he just sit there . We saw how Ria reacted when he got hurt. "

"Draco hush now . Come here . " Cedric hugged draco until he calm down . Remus Lupin was baffled .His inner wolf was howling to come out . It wants to rip Snape for harboring feelings for its cub . He calmed himself and stored towards the boys .

"Good evening gentlemen . "

" Huh .. Gooood Eve..ning ... professor ."

"Calm down . I just want to check Miss Potter. "

" But... sn... ...Ri.."

"Draco shut up . Lets get going . I' m sorry sir Draco is just .."

"I understand . You may leave . " Both the boys walked away . Remus went in and saw Snape hugging Haddy . His inner wolf burst out . Within seconds he slammed Snape in to the wall snarling at him .

"Lupin , what the hell are you doing . Leave me now . "

"How dare to touch my cub . You dirty man. "

"Cub .. She is not your cub ." Moony snarled at the feared potion master .

"I did not harm her . Calm down. " Moony sensed his cub waking up . He turned around and saw his cub looking at him with fearful eyes . He walked towards his cub . He nuzzled its neck inhaling the smell.

"Haddy ...my precious cub . I will not leave you again ."

"Professor , what is going on ? "

"I am not sure myself Miss Potter . "

"Sev I am not asking you . I meant him . "

Remus felt his inner wolf disappearing . He looked into his Haddy's eyes . She smiled hesitantly at him .

"I am sorry for hurting you Haddy . "

"No , I am not the one you should apologies . " Remus sighed and turned towards Snape . Snape nodded .

"Haddy I was worried . I did not know that you and him ... I mean .."

"Relax professor . You can start by explaining to me why you are calling me Haddy ? "

" I .. Yes its time you know . "

"Severus sat next to Haddy while Remus start pacing in front of them . He saw out of the corner of his eyes and noticed Hadria was resting her head on Snape's shoulder . He proceed telling them them story . Severus fetched a basin and Remus extracted his memories. Hadria and Snape looked at it .

Flashback (Remus Lupin)

After three weeks , Remus went to Godric Hollow where his best mate lived . He went in and saw Lily waddling around . Her face lit up as she saw him .

"Remus ... there you are . We missed you . "

" I can see that Lily . Are you sure there is only Harry there . You could be carrying two you know . " Lily beamed at him .

"Lily - pads .. where .. are..there you are . Remus "

"James mate ..."

"James do you know that Remus thinks it might be twins . "

"Moony my friend if that is the case then we might need another godparent . Padfoot can definitely not take care of two . "

"That prongs is not for you to decide " Sirius Black shouted as he came in . Everyone laughed

The memory chanced

Lily Evans Potter was screaming her lungs out . A few minutes ago , she had just delivered Baby Harry who is now with his godfather Padfoot . James Potter and Remus Lupin was standing next to her . James looked petrified . The clock chimed 12 midnight , a new dawn arrived . Lily Potter had her last cry before a wail of cry came down . Remus carried the child . The baby looked up and stared at him . Remus felt his tears swell up . "Moony's cub "

James and Lily saw the exchange and smiled .James and Lily then explained to him that Hadria's godfather will be Remus .

Memories changed.

Remus had to transform that night . Padfoot will accompany him . They sat in the Potter's house . Each of them glancing at their respected godchild . Both the twins are now starting to crawl . As soon as Remus sat on the floor , Hadria started crawling towards him .

" Haddy my cub , how are you today ?" Hadria laughed and babbled nonsense while Remus cooed at her. Sirius changed into a black dog and both the twins were captivated with him . That evening both the godfathers left the house. That evening Voldermort killed her parents. That evening Sirius Black was captured for being a traitor .

Memories changed.

Remus was in Dumbledore's chamber.

"Why can't I take care for my Godchild ?"

"Remus , how are you going to take care of her ? You monthly transform My boy . "

"Lily would never want her children to be given to her sister . She hates Lily . "

"That is my decision Remus . It is for the grater good . Please you will see her . That I will promise . Now leave . "

********************************************************************************************************************************

As soon as Hadria emerged from the pensive , she ran towards Remus . She sobbed on his chest . The godfather and his god-daughter sat down on the floor . Severus left them and he felt they need some privacy . After 30 minutes, he came up again and saw Hadria sleeping on Remus lap while he was humming some lullaby .

"Lupin , wake up . I need to bring her back . "

"Huh .. sever.. I... "

"LUPIN "

"Severus , yes yes I am up . Please don't shout Haddy is sleeping " Severus rolled his eyes . He brought Hadria back to her Dormitory .


	23. Chapter 23

Third P.O.V

It has been a week since Hadria discovered about Remus Lupin . Hadria wanted so badly to share this happy news with her brother however Cedric and Draco not forgetting Remus and Severus discouraged her about it . Their reason was to wait until Harry was alone so that Hadria would get hurt again . Severus Snape had took care of Ron Weasley by giving him detention with Filch for Christmas . The hot headed Gryffindor was outraged and tried hexing Snape as soon he found out . This caused Snape to extend the detention period until a year . Draco Malfoy became Hadria's personal guardian . Cedric is now a prefect thus he cannot spend a lot of his time with Hadria so Draco took that duty . Although Hadria had forgiven her Hufflepuff friends she still keep a safe distance from them . Now she is in the DADA class with Draco . Professor Lupin had asked them to line up to face the Boggart . Hadria turns came up . As she stood in front of the wardrobe, the Boggart leaped forward with the shape of Harry Potter.

" You are not my sister . I cannot believe that The Great Harry Potter sister would be you . I hate you ."

Before Hadria could utter the spell the Boggart changed into Professor Snape . Professor Snape was holding an unknown blonde woman and snogging her as if his life depend on it. He then sneered at Hadria .

"Do you really think that I would fall in love with you ? " The daughter of my enemy . You are nothing to me "

Hadria trembled as the Boggart changed into Draco and Cedric .

"Hadria Potter . We regret that we are friends with you . You good for nothing girl . "

Hadria slumped down . The whole class was quiet . Professor Lupin stood in front of her. The Boggart chanced into full moon before he uttered "Riddikulus." He and Draco helped Hadria up . She saw the entire class gaping at her . She ran out of the class with Draco behind her asking her to stop running . After awhile she managed to dock Draco away . She went into the girls bathroom and cried . She looked up and realize that a ghost was staring at her .

"What are you doing in here ?"

" I had a horrible class just now . I could not take it anymore . I am Hadria "

"I am Myrtle . "

"Why are you hunting the toilet ?"

" I died here. I came in just like you crying . The next thing I saw was a pair of Yellow eyes and I died "

"Wait ... The chamber of Secret . I t is here isn't it?

"I guess . Lat year two boys went over there and the cute one started whispering something like a snake would hiss . Then the sink opened and they jumped in . "

Hadria walked towards the sink .She inspected the sink and found two sinks with serpent embedded . The first sink was two serpent with green eyes while the another sink was two golden snake with ruby eyes. Hadria stood in front of that and started to hiss open . The sink started to open however only one sink came out . Hadria saw a spiral of staircase and she walk down them . she reached and saw a wall opposite her . The command the door to open and she saw a large black dog sleeping . She realize that she is actually out of school ground now . The dog opened his eyes and started barking at her .

" Hey buddy listen I do not mean any harm . I did not know about this passage way until today . Please don't hurt me . "

The dog looked as if it understood her . It started to run around her and lied on her lap .

" At least you won't hurt me right buddy ? I am Hadria by the way "

The dog looked at her skeptically before running away . She was puzzled and shocked when a man came in . She recognized the man easily .

"Sirius Black "

"Yes but how do you know me ?"

" I saw you in Professor Lupin 's memories . You betrayed my parents "

"No I did nothing like that . I will show you my memories to prove it . "

"But if that is the case then why did you go to prison ?"

"I was betrayed by my own friend . Peter Pettgrew. "

" Why are you here ?"

"I finally found out where that scum is in . I am waiting for the right time to kill it .Now haddy tell me why are you here ?"

Hadria felt like crying on his lap will make things better . Her instinct told her to trust this man . She told him everything that happened today .  
>She did not realize that while telling him she cried and dosed off on his lap . She woke up and realize that it was almost time for dinner and by now her friends would be worried.<p>

"Sirius , I have to go now . What about you ? What will you eat ?"

"Don't worry about me Haddy . I would turn into Padfoot and get dinner . "

" I am so sorry . I have an idea. I will bring you something to eat starting from tomorrow . "

"Haddy , you sound just like Lily . Don't worry about me . You take care of yourself . "

"Don't be silly Sirius . I will bring food and for that you must do something for me ?"

"HMMM just like Prongsie I see . Okay what do you want ? "

"Teach me how to an animagus like you please ?"

"Definitely . Now go back before they sent a search party for you ?"

Hadria grinned at the man before giving him a hug. She ran back towards the staircase and once she came back to the washroom , she saw Myrtle waiting for her. She looked surprised and then smiled at Hadria . Hadria waved at her before heading to The Great Hall only to find Four hysterical faces and one twinkling eyes staring at her . 


	24. Chapter 24

Third P.O.V

Days pass into weeks and it is now almost a month since Hadria Potter first saw Sirius Black in the Shrieking shack . The only other person who knows about this is Cedric Diggory . Hadria had came back into the castle and saw four hysterical faces well actually three hysterical faces and one hysterical eyes as Severus Snape is not a man who would betray his emotions . As soon she saw them , she quickly turned her heels and walked away. Cedric left the Great Hall within a few minutes without being noticed. He found Hadria in her room . After 30 minutes of endless bickering and swearing and hugs and cuddle , Cedric finally accepted that Hadria is telling the truth . After all Hadria is the girl with visions isn't she ? From that day on Cedric helped Hadria to sneak out from the castle to visit the notorious criminal Sirius Black . Sirius Black now pride himself to be a master in animagus as Hadria Potter had completed her transformation within a month.

"Haddy , that's wonderful even Prongs took two whole month for the transformation "

" You are an amazing teacher uncle . That's why"

"Nonsense , You my dear are a gifted person . Now where is my food . I am renevous . "

"Well actually today is the Hogsmeade weekend . I was hoping that you would accompany me to the village and we can meet Cedric there ?"

"Of course . Let's go "

Sirius transformed himself into Padfoot and started to proceed walking . Hadria laughed at his antics . As Hadria walked into the village with a dog in tow attracted a lot of attention on her . One of them being Severus Snape and Remus Lupin .

"Miss Potter , what is this ?"

"Severus my friend can't you see that is a dog ?"

"Shut up Lupin . I am not a daft . I however does not understand why is it with her ?"

"Professor Snape . I found it lying down in the snow . The poor fella must have been cold and hungry . It is a fine breed you know . It can understand what am I saying . "

"Absolutely No . I forbid it . "

"Severus , I am Haddy's godfather not you . Thus it is up to me to forbid it or not . "

"Shut up you filthy half-breed . Ouch "

Padfoot suddenly leaped on Professor Snape and bit his leg . Hadria and Remus tried pulling it out however in was unsuccessfully . Hadria then screamed "Padfoot stop this instant ". The dog let go off Snape's ankle and whined . Padfoot rubbed his nose of her hand and tried to nuzzle them . However Hadria was bust glaring at Snape to even notice that .

"Severus , how could you ? Are you deliberately trying to chase MY GODFATHER out of here ? You and I both know that he is not DANGEROUS."

" Spare me your lecture . I am merely speaking the truth . "

"That 's it Severus . We are leaving now ."

"I am your Professor MISS POTTER . "

"YOU ARE LEAVING WITH ME AND THAT IS FINAL SEVERUS TOBIAS SNAPE . Remus please help me to send Padfoot to a save place . Thank you."

"What that creature bite me and you are still helping it . "

Hadria sighed and ignored him .Severus kept muttering about Blacks , dogs and imbecile creatures. As soon as they stepped into his chamber . Hadria forced him to sit down while she raid his cupboards to find a cleansing potion . She then started to clean his wound before bandaging it .

"You are a witch. Why can't you heal with magic ?"

"You deserve this because you insulted my godfather . Magic is not everything Sev .We must only use it when we really need it . "

"Must I need to heal my wound now . I can't go to class with this white nasty bandage in my ankle . Your brother and that Weasley will humiliate me . "

"Stop whining Sev . What about Remus huh ? Do you think that he wants to be a werewolf. Instead of helping him you are embarrassing him . Don't you think that he was not humiliated just now . Thank god Uncle was there ."

"What do you mean Uncle ?"

"Uncle..I said uncle . Oh actually ..its Remus . "

Severus narrowed his eyes . Hadria felt tensed . However before Severus began to inquire her , Hadria's eyes turned cloudy as the indication of visions flowing through her.

********************************************************************************************************************************  
>Hadria explained to Severus that she saw Harry facing boggart Voldermort and then Remus helping him with a patronous charm . Severus himself exposing Remus indirectly and Hermione is the only who knows about this . Padfoot capturing Ron while Hermione and Harry went searching for him .<p>

"HAH I finally did that din't I "

"Stop it . I don't understand one thing though ,why would padfoot capture Ron ?"

"I told you that creature is insane . "

"Good bye Severus . I need to speak with Draco and Cedric . "

Severus huffed and escorted her out . Hadria quickly went to the Quiditch Pitch and saw Cedric . They both went searching for Draco until they met Blaise Zabini .

"Hi , I am Hadria . I was wondering have you seen Draco anywhere ?"

"Ya he is in the infirmary . He keeps saying something invisible hit him when he went to Hogsmeade. "

"Thank you . Ced come on ."


	25. Chapter 25

Third P.O.V

Hadria sat quietly eating her dinner in the Great Hall . Her eyes scanned through the crowd and spotted Harry , Hermione and Ron seating with their head hunched together like whispering a secret . Hadria frowned at that thought . Cedric sat down opposite Hadria . He saw emotions playing around her face . He glanced to the Gryfindor table and saw Harry Potter and his friends with smug smiles as they glance towards the Slytherin table  
>"Hadria , do you think that they are responsible for what happen to Dray ?"<p>

" I am not so sure but there is only one person in the whole castle that could turn invisible remember?"

"I know but your brother permission slip was not approved "

"Cedric, I had a vision that Fred and George they gave some kind of parchment to him . I have a feeling that it has something to do with Draco 's condition . However knowing Dray , I will not simply blame my brother . "

"That is understandable . I was hoping that we will visit him later ?"

"Actually, I have to go and meet Padfoot remember? We will go and fetch him from the hospital tomorrow . However Ced he is going to end up in Hospital Wing again . "

"Why is that ?"

"He has a big mouth Ced. I am going to the kitchens now , please distract others "

"Definitely , now go "

Hadria left to the kitchen to gather some food and quickly fled the castle . She saw Padfoot dutifully waiting for her . Padfoot barked and reached forward knocking Hadria on the floor before licking her . Hadria then gave him all the food which he wolf down within 5 minutes. Hadria told him what has happened in the castle and Padfoot got a smack in his head when he let out a dog like snort when Hadria told him about the Draco Malfoy incident . Padfoot whined before changing into Sirius .

" Now Uncle Siri listen . I had visions that dementors will be hunting for you soon . "

" But why not again I can't .. Harry ... Remi ... Pettigrew .. I know ..."

" Uncle calm down . It has something to do with Remus , Harry and Pettigrew. My last vision is that you will have Pettigrew with Ron in here . Harry and Hermione will come to with Severus and Remus . There will be a few disagreement and Harry will jinx Professor Snape . It will be a full moon day and Remus will change . Professor Snape will be busy blocking Harry from doing something rash . I will help to release Buck beak a hippogrif that I will see tomorrow . Go to the place where Harry did his first patronous . I will met you there . You must fly towards south . Understand?"

"I ..YA"

"Good . Can you tell me when is the full moon ?"

" Tomorrow "

"Okay . Remember uncle . I love you . I have to get going .Good bye "

"Come here Haddy "

Third P.O.V{Siruis Black }  
>Sirius hugged Hadria as if his life depend on her . He shed a large amount of tears . Hadria Potter is the exact vision of his Prongs and Lily-pads . He had seen his godson who was training with Remi . The boy only looked like Progns and Lily however his little Haddy has lily's kind heart and sensible thinking with Prongsie's love and affection for others . He had already written his will stating that everything would go for Harry if he passed away , now however he is having double thought as he consider this young lady in front of him as a daughter he could never have .<p>

"Listen Haddy , I will write a will stating that if I die you will inherit my house . "

"Nonsense Sirius Black . One more word of this type of nonsense I will personally send you to the dementors. "

"Haddy , my love I just want to have a son and daughter you see. "

"That you will have . However , Professor Lupin is too noble to stay in Hogwarts after the incident so I require your house key for him to enter . That way he will be save you see . "

" Definitely my love . This is the black crest . Go to Gringots and hand in these . They will give you the house key to enter . "

"Thank you . Take care . "

********************************************************************************************************************************

Hadria rushed to the Headmaster's chamber . The Gargoyle in front required a password . She paced in front thinking the appropriate password when she saw Severus Snape walking down a corridor . She rushed towards him .

"Severus .. Stop "

" Miss Potter , I had no impression that _you_were permitted to use _my name "_Snape drawled

"Severus , please . I need your help "

"Really now . What could that possibly be ? "

"I need the password for the headmaster's chamber . "

"Oh I see, So what is the benefits for me ?"

"What .. I don't understand ?"

Severus Snape smirked . He circled Hadria like how a snake would play with its food.

" Miss Potter , yo stopped visiting to my chambers, stop waiting for me after class , ignore me throughout dinner and now you come running after me when its curfew ? "

"Sev .. you told me its not appropriate . Then the boggart.. I you .. Blond ..."

"Hadria , relax . I was just playing with you . I heard about the Boggart incident . I am sorry . "

"No , Severus I don't deserve you . "

"No my love , It is I . I am however going to show you how much you deserve . "

Severus smirked and walked towards Hadria until Hadria's back collide to the wall . His smirk became wider and he leaned towards her . Hadria closed her eyes and unconsciously leaned forward . Their lips met and both a felt a spark of magic running through them that instant . As they both deepened their kiss , a spell was shot . The spell nearly hit them . Severus quickly pushed Hadria away. Harry Potter stood in front of him with his eyes blazing with fury . Snape stalked towards him .

" Potter , 50 points from Gryffindor for attacking a professor and walking down the corridors after curfew "

" I am going to kill you snape . "

"How lovely . You sound exactly like your father Potter. "

" Don't you dare talk about my father Snape. Do you realize that my sister is also my father's daughter . So its fine snogging her huh ?"

"Don't you dare talk about her . She is nothing like you . " Snape spat .

" Of course . She is whoring herself to you . " A gasp could be heard from behind . Harry smirked at Snape . Snape felt his rage and wanted to curse Potter that instant .However Hadria blocked Harry before he could do the spell . Snape then noticed a parchment in Harry's hand . He looked briefly to Hadria and she nodded her head .

" Potter , what is this ?"

" That is none of your business. Go and fuck your whore here."

" 100 points from Gryffindor Potter " Before Harry could retail ,Professor Lupin appeared.

"What is going on here Severus ?"

"Professor that slut is whoring herself to him in here . " Harry spat

" Mister Potter , shut up . "

"But.. sir .. I "

" Quiet Harry Potter . What happen Severus ?"

"That is none of your business Lupin. If you must know . the boy is the carbon copy of Potter Sr. So congratulations "

"See professor I told you . "

" Hadria what happen ? "

" I wanted to see the Headmaster , however I don't know the password . I saw Sev here so I wanted to ask him but we got carried away then Harry shot a spell and the rest is history "

" Mr Potter , I am very surprised with your behavior . "

" I am not " Snape shot venomously .

Remus Lupin sighed and told Hadria the password before leaving the corridor with Harry . Hadria kissed Severus in his cheek before leaving the corridor . Severus Snape stood like a moron in the corridor until a portrait snapped at him . 


	26. Chapter 26

Third P.O.V

It has been three days since Harry Potter saw his sister and Hogwarts Potion Master in a lip lock , two days since Draco Malfoy insulted Buck beak ,12 hours since Sirius Black captured Ronald Weasley's mice ,11 hour since Remus Lupin transformed into a werewolf , 10 since Harry Potter and Hermione Granger used a time turner to save Siruis Black Harry Potter's godfather by saving Buck beak . Now Harry Potter stood in front of Remus Lupin watching his favorite professor packing his belongings. Harry had tried to prevent him from leaving however his efforts failed.

" Must you really leave ? I am sure Dumbledore will help you "

"Harry , look I must do what is right ..I.."

Both Harry and Remus turned towards the door and saw Hadria Potter entering . Hadria saw Harry and her face instantly became cold and rigid.

"Professor , I am sorry to interrupt you . I will see you later. "

"Haddy wait .What is it that you want to tell me ?"

"It's okay Remi . I will wait until you finish this conversation with Mr Potter here "

"Harry , I will see you later . "

Harry shot a mournful look towards Hadria however her expression did not change. He sighed and left them alone . As soon as the door shut , Hadria leaped and tackled Remus to the ground .

" I was so worried about you "

"Really Haddy . I was under the impression you were busy with Snape "

"What no , it was an accident when Harry found us . That was the only time "

"Then where were you ? You always disappear around Dinner time . I was worried you know . I even talked to Dumbledore . "

"Really , what did he say ?"

" That I am being too irrational . Now tell me what is going on ?"

" Is there a pensive here? "

"Wait. Here you go ."

********************************************************************************************************************************  
>( Memories Third P.O.V )<p>

Remus saw Hadria running to the Girls Bathroom in second floor where Moaning Mrytle was . He saw her talking to the ghost . Hadria then whispered something the sink and the sink opened leading her to the shrieking shack . A large black dog was there . "Pad foot " Remus whispered . The dog leaped towards her . Pad foot changed into Sirius . The memories then showed that Hadria skipped Dinner to bring Pad foot food . In return , He taught Hadria how to be an animagus .Remus saw in an awed expression where his god child transformed into a silky white doe with a black patch on her right eye .

Memories changed.

The memories then showed where Hadria brought Pad foot with her . Pad foot bit Snape's leg .

Memories changed .

Hadria quickly fled the Great Hall . She saw Pad foot waiting dutifully for her . After Pad foot changed into Sirius , she told him everything she dreamed. She then requested Sirius for his house keys .

" Haddy love, why do you need my keys ? I hate that filth . "

" Sirius Black you may hate it but that is one of the safest place . I want you to give me the key so that Remus may stay there."

"Remy , why ?"

"Because he needs a safe place to transform and you need someone to keep you under control . "

" What do you mean me ?"

" I want you to stay at your house with Remus . However , you will not tell anybody about that . Do you understand ? "

"But why ?"

" It is dangerous time , I have a feeling that you will be in danger . Listen to me . Remus will be staying there . You must make sure no one except me , Remi , Dumbledore and Severus knows "

" Snape ? Why must that slimy death eater knows?"

" Because that slimy death eater is going to help your best friend with his wolf bane potions . As for Harry , he would definitely tell Ron and Hermione about this . I know somehow it is going to be very tough for Harry next year . So please cooperate . "

" I am only doing this for you Had-bear . "

" Thank you . now how about the key? "

" Here is the black house crest . Give this to the goblins and they would give you the passage . "

"Thank you . Take care . I love you uncle . I will definitely come by and visit you . Take care for my god father will you ?"

"Definitely love now go "

Memories changed.

After Remus told Hadria the password and left with Harry , Hadria kissed Severus before running away . She then reached the Headmasters chamber . Albus Dumbledore was standing in front of the door in his pajama clothes .

"Miss Potter , what took you so long ?"

"Sorry professor , I was held behind by um certain circumstances. "

" Its fine my dear . Sit down . Would you like some lemon pops ?"

" No thank you . Sir actually I am here to ask your permission "

"Certainly , I understand that you need to go to Gringgots . "

"How do you know that ?'

" That my dear will be a topic to discuss later . Now however , you would need Mr Malfoy's assistant to go to Gringots . "

"But why ? "

" You see, Mr Malfoy's mother is a black . Thus the Goblins would trust a person with that lineage. I would place a sleeping charm on him . Just use my floo network and bring him with you . Explain to them that his father tried to hurt him and you need asses to the black vaults in order to take him to a save place. "

" Thank you sir but I do not think that a sleeping charm is necessary . I trust Draco. "

" If you are sure . I will ask him to come immediately ."

Draco Malory came in few minutes later.

"Hadrai are you alright ?"

"I am fine . I actually need your help . "

"What is it ?"

" Just follow me to Gringoots . "

" At this hour ? "

"Yes. "

Both Draco and Hadria reached Gringgots . After a few lies from Draco , Hadria found the key for Sirius 's house . They hastily left the bank . Hadria hugged Draco for being kind and helped her without asking any question .

********************************************************************************************************************************

Remus emerged from from the pensive with tears in his eyes. His god daughter had really helped him in ways both him and Pad foot cannot imagine . He hugged her as he has no other way to show his gratitude . They stayed like that for about 10 minutes until Severus Snape barged into the room with Harry Potter. Snape merely raised his eyebrow while Harry looked shocked that the Potion bat did not insult Remus .

" Severus , how can I help you ?"

" Potter here was walking around claiming that he need to wait outside to talk o you ."

" Ya , I just need to have some private moments with my cub ."

" Sir what do you mean by cub ?"

" Potter , I was assured that you do know common sense . Look's like Dumbledore is wrong then ." Snape drawled

" Severus , No need to be harsh with him . I was just saying good bye to Remi. Now it is your turn . Let's go . Good bye Remi . take care and remember everything . "

" Good bye Haddy cub . I love you . "

" I love you to "

" And I love you too . Now let's get goimg . "Severus Snape mumbled before leaving .

" Professor , What was that ?"

" Harry , your sister is my god child . "

" What... I.,.. she did not inform me ."

" Harry , did you even give her any chance ? "

" No but she has time to spend with him ."Harry spat .

" Harry Potter, Haddy is my _god child_**_my cub_**__. Do you understand . I will not allow you to go around and bitching about her just because you dislike Severus . You did not give your own sister a chance to explain anything . What gives you the right to talk about her when you and your friends insult her ? Please leave Harry . "

" I am sorry Sir . "

" It is not me that you should apologies . Try to mend things because your relationship gets worst . "

Remus Lupin stormed out from his chambers leaving Harry Potter baffled


	27. Chapter 27

Third P.O.V

Hadria sat quietly gazing the meadow from the window of her Hogwarts compartment. She had received permission from Aunt Petunia in order to go and spend the holiday with the Malfoy's . Aunt Petunia expressed her sorrow that she could not mend her relationship to be better with Hadria but agreed that she should not let her prejudice over come her .Draco was ecstatic when Hadria informed him . He and Hadria both agreed that they would meet Cedric at the Quiditch stadium . Hadria also received a letter from Moony this morning stating that he and Padfoot is save and unharmed. Hadria smiled inwardly however she did not inform to Cedric and Draco anything . When they finally reached King Cross station Draco spotted his mother while Hadria saw her Aunt and Dudley waiting . Hadria quickly ran towards them .

"Aunt Petunia , what are you doing here ?"

"Well I can't just leave my only daughter in a strangers's place right ?" Hadria was overwhelmed . She hugged Petunia Dursley and began sobbing .Draco and his mother approached them .

" Aunty , Dudley this is Mrs Malfoy and Draco ."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mrs Malfoy . "

"Likewise Mrs Dursley . Draco had told many stories about your niece and nephew."

"I see. Mrs Malfoy would like to follow us to muggle London for a cup of coffee . Its just that I really missed Hadria and since she is going to spend her holiday with you .. I thought that maybe .."

"Off course but there is a condition "

"Yes Mrs Malfoy .Anything . "

"Call me Cissa. "

"Then I must insists you call me Tuny . "

" Definitely . let's get going. "

While Petunia and Narcissa walked ahead , Dudley approached Hadria . They start walking side bu side while Draco walked behind to keep an eye on them.

"Hadria , look , I am very sorry for my behavior with you and your brother . Please forgive me . Mom really regret all she had done to you ."

"Its okay Dudley. When Aunt Petunia called me her daughter today , I just could not describe the feeling I felt . I have only thought Harry as my family however by going to Hogwarts I found myself with 4 brothers and finally got my wish a mother . "

"four?"

"Yes dray , You , Ced, Harry and now Dud ."

"You really think me as a brother ?"

"Yes of course unless you .."

"NO.I ..THANK YOU SO MUCH HADDY ."

Petunia Dursley watched the interaction between her children with tear glazed eyes . She deeply regret her actions to the Potter children. She vowed to make things better with them . Narcissa watched the Petunia expression and patted her shoulder.

"Aunt Petunia , Why wasn't Harry with you ?"

"He told us that she has a murderer for a godfather and threatened to harm Vernon if he did not allow him to go with the Weasleys . "

" That's bullshit . Siri is not a murderer . I can't believe he would do that . Please tell Uncle that I apologies for his behavior . "

"Nonsense Ria. I am sick with you always trying to help Potter . " Draco spat .

"Draco . How could you say that . " Narcissa said pursing her lips tightly .

"Mother , you have no idea what him and that Weasel did to Hadria here . No don't stop me Ria . I must tell your aunt . It is for your own good."

Draco start explaining what had happened to Hadria . Aunt Petunia and Dudley was shocked . They never expected Harry Potter to actually be able to do all those things . Even Dudley would not be that bad . However when Draco told them about Hadria's crush . Aunt Petunia eyed his disapprovingly .

" Hadria Potter . He is your teacher . How could you do this ? What is his name again ?"

" Severus Snape , Mrs Dursey ."

"Snape . Oh no , Hadria listen here . I don't want you to see that man again . Do you understand ?"

"But , he is a good man Aunt Petunia . "

"No he is not . I know him when I was around your age . He fancied your mother since young . Do you know that ? A good man will never approach the daughter of the woman he crazed for would he now ?"

Draco , Narcissa and Hadria gasped . Each could not believe this . Hadria felt as though here whole world crushed in front of her . Tears swelled in her eyes . After all that happened to her , she can't accept anything anymore . She burst out sobbing . Aunt Petunia quickly rushed towards her and engulf her in a hug. She regained her composure .

"Mrs Malfoy , its getting late . Shall we leave . "

"Yes certainly my dear . "

"Good bye , Aunt Petunia , Dudley . See you next summer . "

"Goodbye dear . I am sorry , I should not .."

"Its fine Aunt Petunia . I leave now . "

Hadria controlled her emotions until they port-keyed to the Malfoy mansion . After Mrs Malfoy escorted her into the guest room , she burst out sobbing until her tears were dried . **_" So this is why he is always hot and cold towards me .He hates Harry because he looks like my father. The one who managed to marry my mother . He toyed with me just because I am my mother's child . "_**

Hadria felt a sleep with all these thoughts and emotions running haywire in her . A house elf wove her saying that dinner will be in an hour so that she could get ready . She went to the bathroom and saw candles lit around the bathtub. Aromatic smell of sandalwood filled the room .  
><em><strong>"Severus Snape . " <strong>_


	28. Chapter 28

Third P.O.V

As Hadria came down the stairs , she saw Draco sulking in the corner . Mrs Malfoy caught her eyes but quickly avert her gaze . Hadria was believered . She hesitantly walked towards the parlor . There he was standing in his glory Severus Snape the Potion master of Hogwarts . Lucuis Malfoy stood next to him looking puzzled . Severus strode towards Hadria .

" What are you doing here ?"

" That is non of your business___Professor _ " Hadria spat

" What is wrong with you young lady ? "

Hadria ignored him and looked at Lucuis Malfoy . she curtsied at him .

" Thank you for allowing me to stay at your humble home Mr Malfoy . "

"Its my pleasure Miss Potter. "

" Hadria , what is wrong with you ? You are not suppose to be here "

" How dare you say that . You have no right . "

" Draco Apologies now . " Lucuis boomed . Draco huffed and mumbled something incoherent .

"Severus is right Miss Potter . It is highly dangerous for you to be here today . I was informed that Draco would bring a guest but if I knew it was you then I would surely object it . "

Hadria stared dumbfound at Lucuis . She was mortified beyond her beliefs. However she quickly regained her composure .

" Mr Malfoy , I am so sorry to cause you this inconvenience. I did not know that Draco forgot to mention my details . I will get a taxi on my way . Thank you for your hospitality . "

Lucuis Malfoy was about to open his mouth to interfere with her decision when the sound of apparition could be heard from the garden . Severus quickly grabbed Hadria by her waist and barked at Lucuis to open his Floo Network . Before Hadria could even process what is going on , she was dragged into the network . The Professor and his student tumbled out of the fire wall .

Hadria quickly wriggled away from Severus Snape . Severus looked at her with grim expression .

" Why were you there ?"

" Why do you care ?"

" Hadria , Lucuis is a death eater . There were death eater apparating at their gardens . If anyone saw you there then you would be in danger. "

" Why were you there then . If Lucuis is a death eater and there were other death eaters coming you were also... You are one of them aren't you ?"

" Yes I am . So are you going to accuse me l;ike you father did before I could even join ?"

" You know good enough to know that I would not judge someone based on their actions . I am not scared of you being a death eater . I just ..."

" Then what is it ? Why were you acting so cold to me today ? "

" You used me Snape . Why ... Why did you not tell me that you loved my mother ? I genuinely liked you but you just used me because what ? I am my mother's daughter ? You can't have her so you decided to choose the second best ?

Thump!

Hadria opened her doe -like eyes wide with fear . Her left hand caressed her check which know has Severus hand print on them . Severus looked ashamed . He approached her steadily however Hadria flinched the second he move towards her .

" I..am .. so ...I don't know what posses me to do this .Ria .. Look ..I "

" Stop , I want to go home now . I want to go home . "

Hadria leaned her back against the wall and started sobbing g. Severus pinched the bridge of his nose . He then poured some floo powder and called Remus Lupin . Remus emerged a second later.

" Haddy "

" Remi . I want to go home . Please bring me with you ?"

"Haddy love what are you doing here ? Snivellus is this hole you called a house . Askaban was much more better . "

" Siruis . Stop it . How dare you say such vile things about him ? Remy please I just want to go home ."

" Okay I will bring you back to your aunt . "

"No , I want to go home with you . Can I ... "

"Of course cub . Come lets leave . Severus I don't know what is going on here but thank you for protecting her"

"Oh please Moony , This bat must be the reason why Haddy is crying in the first place . "

"Sirius , lets go . " 


	29. Chapter 29

Third P.O.V

Hadria woke up to the sound of someone mumbling under their breath . She opened her eyes sleepily and found a house elf gazing at her . She gave it a beaming smile however the house elf scowled and start speaking something incoherent until Sirius showed up barking orders to the house elf to stop shouting .

"Good morning love . Are you feeling better ?"

"Yes thank you . I will leave to the Dursley's today . "

"Haddy baby , why ? I thought you want to stay with us ."

"I did but I ...I need to clear my mind Sirius and I doubt you or Remi can help me ."

"Hush nonsense . We will help you . Now let's go and get you breakfast . Remi is looking a feast down there . "

Hadria ad Siruis reached the dining room and found all sort of food present . Siruis barked like dog before indulging in it . Remus and Hadria looked at him amused until Siruis stared at them ignorantly . After breakfast Siruis brought them hot chocolate while Remus guided Hadria into the living room .

" Now , Haddy what happen last night ? "

"I ..my aunt told me several facts about Snape Remi ."

"Snivellus ? How does the muggle knows him ?" Remus shot siruis a glare causing the animagus to whimper .

" I don't know for sure . However she told me that Snape actually fancied my mother for a long time . "

"That's true . Remember Remus , how that slime reacted when Prongs proposed and Lily-pad accept . It was damm disgusting . "

"Siruis , shut up . Haddy I ..."

"So you know . You know and you did not bother telling me this ? Why Remus ? I thought you kept telling everyone that i am your cub ? I  
>s this how you protect your cub . By letting her fall in love with the man who fancied her mother ?"<p>

"WAIT. YOU FANCIED SNIVELLUS ? REMUS WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME ?"

"Because i know this is how you will react . Haddy listen it is true that Severus fancied your mother . However I am sure that he did not just fall for you because of Lily . Severus is an Honorable man cub . Please just because of a few peoples opinion don't lose hope . I will support your decision but I would prefer if you ask him . "

"Remus you can't be serious "

"No that's you . Listen Pad foot your animosity with Severus is clouding your judgment. Listen we are no more at school understand ? Grow up "

"I am sorry remi . Haddy love he is right . However you are not going to go home. Wait I will write a letter to Harry asking him to bring you to the match . "

"NO. I don't want to disturb him . He deserve some quality time with his friends after last year's fiasco . I also doubt that Ronald would even want me there . I will just go back to the Dursley . This way none of you will be in trouble because of me . "

"Hadria potter , you get it in the thick skull of yours that No one here thinks you as a burden however Harry needs to spend time with you also . Family bonding after last year's fiasco . I and Pad foot can't follow you because he is still a wanted man . Today is also full moon . Do you understand ?"

"Yes Sir . " Hadria answered meekly . Siruis chuckled earning a glare from Remus .

After 30 minutes , Harry Potter came behind Remus. After a few rounds of hugs from Sirius , The whole family had lunch together . Harry then brought Hadria back to the burrow . 


	30. Chapter 30

Third P.O.V

When Hadria arrived at the Burrow she was amazed . The house was so lively . Fred and George was the one to spot her first . They came running towards her before jumping together engulfing her in a suffocating hug . A throat was cleared from behind . The twins stepped away allowing Hadria to see a tall slender figure leaning against the door .

"Bill , don't just stand there . Come and greet Haddy here . "

"Haddy ? I did not know that you were close to the Harry Potter's sister . " Bill grinned causing Hadria to blush .

" Bill , that's not appropriate . You made the young lady blush . It a pleasure to meet you . I am Charlie " Charlie held Hadria's hand and gave her a lingering kiss . However before Hadria could reply a nasty voice came from the door way .

" What is that slut doing here ?" Hadria flinched while the others gasp turning around and saw Ronald Weasley with Harry Potter and Hermione Granger standing in the door way .

"Ronald Weasley . how dare you . Harry is your friend and you insult his sister ?"

"Mom , Harry was the one who told us about this filth here . Hermione am I right ?"

"Err yes Mrs Weasley , butt..tt"

"No buts Mione. This so called young lady here is actually an embarrassment for Harry . Charlie I bet that you are not the only person who kissed her there . "

"Ron stop . Harry please .. why are you just standing there quietly ?"

"What else do you expect him to do ? Poor Harry . "

"Ronald that's is it . Hadria is here to follow everyone to the match . Do you understand ?"

"What NO We are not going to pay for her . I won't go if she is going . "

"Ronald Weasley ."

"Mrs Weasley , it is okay . I don't feel well. I would like to go home . "

"No dear , have some supper before you leave . "

" Mom if you ask her to eat then there will be no food left for us . "

"RONALD"

"It okay . he is right . I just want to go home . "

"I will escort you . Follow me . "

"Thank you Charlie . "

As soon as Hadria stepped out of the floo network , she ran towards Sirius totally forgetting about Charlie Weasley who was standing dumbfound . Hadria jumped on Sirius lap and started sobbing . Remus who was in the kitchen rushed when he heard sounds of crying .

"Haddy cub what happened?"

" Let me explain . I am Charlie Weasley . "

"Thank you for bringing my love here .I am .."

"Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. You were the topic of Harry for this whole week I heard from my elder brother Bill . "

" I see. Now .."

"Well you see my prat of a brother insulted Hadria beyond the limit and Harry ..well he did not do anything "

"What Harry . That is not likely of him ." Hadria snort with tears still flowing . She got out of Sirius lap .

"Have a seat Charlie . Actually Siri, he is only like that to me . He saw me with Sev and accused me of being a whore . Remi was there to . I just thought that he won't tell anyone about it ."

"Oh cub come here ." Remus cooed as soon Hadria launched herself on him . He started whispering nonsense like a father would do to a new born child . Hadria finally calmed down .

"Wait .. Sev being Severus Snape?"

"YES . However I want to kill your brother for saying those words . " Charlie quickly went towards Sirius and started rubbing his shoulders. Sirius unconsciously leaned towards Charlie.

" No Sirius , you are not going back to Askaban again . I forbid you to leave this house . I have not receive any dreams yet due to me being a emotional wreck but I have a eery feeling something might happen . "

"Yes cub . Now lets go get you food . " Hadria flinched when she heard the word food .

" What wrong?'

"Mom told her to eat but Ron said some nasty stuff ..."

"Oh cub don't worry . We are so sorry . I .. should... Not.. a good god father .."

"Remi calm down . You and Siri did what you thought to be good for me . Now let's get me some food . I am starving . Charlie you must eat with us . "

Charlie agreed and they had a wonderful meal . Charlie then left saying that he would be back tomorrow . 


	31. Chapter 31

Third P.O.V

Hadria woke to a the sound of laughter ringing in the kitchen . She sighed and quickly got ready to head to the kitchen . She saw Sirius Black cooking their Sunday brunch however what surprised her the most was Charlie Weasley . The man was about to nibble Sirius ear while one arm holding his waist. Hadria quickly cleared her throat causing both the man to jump apart . Sirius was as red as the Weasley's hair . Hadria raised her eyebrows and smirked at them .

"Good morning . "

"Haddy .. good.. morn..ing... Charlie .. "

" Sirius Black , don't try to deny what I just saw . Charlie you don't need to look smug . Wipe that smirk off"

"Definitely. I will go and wake Remus up Siri "

" Thank you Char "

As soon as Charlie left the kitchen , Hadria quickly grabbed Sirius and ushered him to the nearest chair .

" So , Charlie Weasley huh ?"

"Haddy ..." Sirius groaned.

"No I am not judging you . You know that . I just can't believe it . So care to tell me how this happened ?"

" Haddy , you know that I am an animagus. Well the reason I am dog is because of my inheritance . You see long a go the Blacks belong into a native Indian tribe. However when my great grandfather married my great grandmother who was a British woman , she gene became recessive . So when I transformed , The gene allowed me to became something close to wolf thus being a black doggy . "

"Right , so can I also assume that you are the submissive one ?"

"Y.. what ? How do you know ?"

"Really Siri , Charlie was practically nibbling your ear and all you did was moan . Not forgetting you only met two days ago . Look at your your even blushing now . "

" Haddy , stop it . I ... You don't know how I feel . I am an ex convict who is gay . How do you think the society will look at me ? I ... Charlie will definitely find someone else when he goes back to Romania. I .. "

"No I will not . I love you . "

"Char.. I ..."

"You listen here Black . I am gay . I faced that fact. I am not ashamed going out with a man who gave his own life for his friends . I don't care about the world . I only want you . So stop worrying . "

"Did I miss something ?"

"Remi , Siri is in love . Isn't it wonderful ?"

" Really , Pad foot . No wonder you keep changing girls in school huh ? I am proud of you my friend . However I am hungry right now . Lets eat . "

The whole family began their brunch . Sirius was praised by Hadria for cooking such delightful meal . Remus was devouring the chocolate gateau while Charlie and Sirius kept exchanging glance . After brunch , they went to the living room where Walburga Black's portrait was silenced by using a silencing charm . Sirius proudly claimed that Charlie silenced the portrait and gave Charlie long kiss causing Remus to gag while Hadria giggled at their expression . Although Hadria was happy for Sirius , she felt a pang in her heart when Sirius kissed Charlie . **_" Severus Snape . "_** That was the topic of her subconscious mind . Remus Lupin saw the emotion changing in Hadria and quickly shooed Sirius and Charlie into the Sofa . He then nudged Hadria's elbow causing Hadria to jerk and finally realized what is going on . She gave Remus and thankful smile and went in .

" Charlie , why are you not at the match today ?"

"I did not want to go . I don't know what went wrong . I just had this feeling that I must be here . "

"Right ... Remus I am .. "

" Haddy , baby what is wrong ? "

"Hadria .. Hadria .."

"Cub , Cub please wake up . "

" Char...lie " A timid voice croaked . At that particular sound all three heads quickly turned around and rushed to her .

"Cub .. Here drink this .."

"Charlie , you have to go home now . Harry .. something happened ."

"Cub , did you have visions ? " Hadria whimpered and nodded at Remus .

"Remi, there was people wearing silver mask . They shot something up the sky . It was a skull . Then Harry .. he got separate d . I ... I felt the pain Remi .. He .. "

"Cub calm down .. shoooshh .It is okay . "

"Charlie please go and find out what happen . Bring Siri with you. "

"But how , people will know . "

" Sirius show him . "

Sirius turned into a large black dog and waggled his tail and Charlie . Charlie let out a strange squeaking sound. The dog however whined softly before turning his head down . Charlie quickly regained his composure and patted Pad foot head. Together the man and dog left the house leaving a a sobbing mess under the care of a unharmed were wolf .

********************************************************************************************************************************

Chalie came out of the Floo network and saw a Fred and George. He quickly rushed towards them . They explained what had happened and Pad foot ran to the hall . Molly weasley shrieked when a large dog bounced and leaped on top of Harry licking his face.

"Calm down Mrs Weasley . I know him . Hey Pad foot how are you ?" Pad foot licked his face in response causing the Red heads present , Hermione and Harry to laugh in relief .

" Charlie , Where were you ? We could not find you there . Thank god you are okay son . "

"I did not go to the match Dad . I ... was with Pad foot and his family . " Harry flinched when Charlie glared at him.

" Charlie thank you for bringing Pad foot . "

"You don't need to thank me . Thank your sister . She insisted us to come and visit you . I f not I won't be bothered. "

"Charlie Weasley apologies now young man . "

"No mom . You don't know what happen. Harry why did you treat your sister like crap ? I don't understand , all she want is to actually spend time with you as family but you called her name s and insulted her ? Why potter ?"

Harry expression changed from anger to guilty . However before he could response , Ron butted his head in .

"Charlie , you don't know about her . She .. kissed Professor Snape in a corridor . How do you think Harry would feel . The Professor . She ruined Harry . "

" As far as I recalled that girl selflessly tried to help this boy here . Ronald , I was talking to Harry Potter . So are you Harry Potter ? "

"I am his best friend . "

"I don't care . So shut the hell up . Potter you listen here That girl is a mess over there . She is so worried about you . Please Harry she is going through an emotional out break now . She needs you there . "

"I saw here snogging Snape . "

"To hell with that . Just because she did that you must insult her ? Remus told you to keep it a secret yet you told my big mouthed brother . I just can't believe this . Why are you being stubborn ?"

" I... CAN'T . SHE IS FRIENDS WITH MY ENEMY , SNOGGING THE MOST HATED PROFESSOR IN HOGWARTS . HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO BE CIVIL TO HER ?"

" ENEMY ? YOUR ENEMY IS HE WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED HARRY NOT YOUR OWN BLOOD SISTER . MY BROTHER HERE IS FRIENDS WITH YOU JUST FOR YOUR NAME . YET YOU ARE STILL WITH HIM . GROW UP . "

" CHARLIE WEASLE Y. How dare you say those vile things about your brother ?"

"Mom listen , you have no idea what Ronald here treats Haddy . "

"Mom_"

"Charlie is right "

" I don't like her because she does not deserve a brother like Harry . "

"Shut up Ron . It is him who does not deserve a sister like Hadria . "

"Right .. a slut.."

Smack . Ronald Weasley hit the wall . Pad foot launched himself on him causing the boy to shout in misery. Charlie smirked and turned to face Harry Potter .

"We will see who supports you when you are in trouble Harry Potter. Pad foot lets go . "

Charlie Weasley left the burrow . Bill looked baffled while Fred and George was smiling . Ron was pale and frightened while Mrs Weasley stared at him with displeasure. Ginny and Hermione paled while Harry ... Harry looked like the emotions in him was as fast as a roller coaster


	32. Chapter 32

Third P.O.V

Hadria sat at the last compartment in the Hogwarts Express staring gloomily at the meadow . Draco sat in front of her observing her behavior . A few minutes ago He had just explained to Cedric what had happened with Hadria . Cedric frowned as he listen to the story .

"Ria , I can't help to think there is more to the story than what you know . There are only two people who actually knows . "

"What do you mean Diggory ?"

"See Malfoy , Snape liked Mrs Potter and if her sister knows that then surely Mrs Potter must have tell her . After all she is a muggle . So only Snape and Ria's mother would know the real story . "

" Oh Ced.. you are wonderful but my mother is dead , Sev.. I mean Snape , he will never tell me "

"How would you know that . I know my godfather ."

"God father huh ? So that's what he do is it Draco . Simply be rude and crude to your guest . " Hadria retorted. Draco looked guilty while Cedric sighed .

"Okay, listen here , we will help you okay . Ria so please don't make hasty decision . "

Hadria sighed but nodded. Draco then jumped excitedly .

"Guess what Diggory , I know something you don't know .."Draco sang . Cedric looked at him amused. Hadria chuckled at their expression .

"And what is that ?"

"Victor Krum is coming to Hogwarts. "

"What ?"

"How is that ?"

"YES. My father told me . He heard it from Fudge . Ria , Krum is the Bulgarian Seeker. "

" Okay .. Draco i ..remember i did not show up for the match . "

"Ria , why ? Actually it is a good thing to do . The death eaters attacked us . "

"Ced is right . I lost my father . Thank god Uncle was there to help me . " Hadria frowned . **_"Draco does not know that his father and Severus are death eaters . I must not tell him . yet. _**

"Well , hmm I was suppose to go with Drake but Se..Snape destroyed it . Then Remi asked Harry to bring me to the Weasley's .."

"Weasleys ? Does he know .. "

"Draco , I am trying to tell you here . Unless. " Cedric glared at Draco

"Well as I was saying , Ron Weasley as as usual stated things that hurt me but what hurt the most was Harry .He did not even defend me . Then Charlie helped me back home . And rest is history . "

"That good for nothing Weasel . I am going to kill him and Potter now . " Hadria tried to stop Draco but Cedric stopped her .

"Wait here . I mean it Ria . "

"Please , let me follow you . I WON'T DO ANYTHING . " Cedric sighed but nodded after Hadria gave him the puppy dog face .

When they neared the compartment , Hermione Granger was standing in between the boys .

"Ronald, Harry , put the wands down . Malfoy is not even holding it . "

"But.. Mione.."

"Shut it Weasel , At least mud..Granger here has manners that you A pure blood and Half blood combined . "

" Fine , but what do you want ?"

" Listen here Potter, I had enough of you and your side kick here. Ria is your sister yet why do you keep hurting her? "

"Listen Malfoy , that is non of your business. It is between Harry . "

"If so then let Harry talk . Stop your big mouth . "

"Ronald , stop it . He is right . "

"Now your defending him .. "

"Silencio " Cedric cast the spell on Ron and bind him to the chair . Hermione gasped causing Cedric to wink at her making her blush . Draco raised an eyebrow and Hadria giggled.

"Dray , Ced let's go . "

"No , he .. "

"He won't answer you . I know that . Stop wasting your time . Thank you Hermione for helping Drake . Good day . Harry I hope you are feeling well . "

" One more thing Potter , the only reason I did not raise my wand is because of your sister . No matter how much you insult her , all she crave for is for you to talk to her . I always hoped for a sister Potter , she is mine in every sense expect for blood . Don't you dare insult her again ."

Hadria then left the compartment with Cedric and Draco . Hermione looked disapprovingly at Harry .

"MIONE..Don't give me that look . "

"Really Harry , I do understand why Ronald hates is your sister and he does not want to lose his best friend to others except for him but you , that I don't get it ."

"Mione , I saw her snogging Snape in the hall way . " Hermione looked at Harry with an angry expression . She called a first year and whispered something to his ear . The boy quickly ran away . Ron gave her a smug smile thinking that both he and Harry is right .

" Why did you want to see me mu.. ow .. er Granger . "

Hermione did not reply , she just scooted near Draco , before Draco could react a pair of lips touched his . Both soon forgot they have an audience. Their tongue battled for dominance. Finally both stopped and panted. Hermione then turned towards Harry and Ron.

"There you go , Now I snogged Malfoy . So what ? You are going to call me a slut also ? You are going to insult me every chance you get ? Answer me Harry. "

"I do.."

"That's right . I am ashamed with you . Good Day . "

Hermione then stormed out the compartment with a dazzled Draco and giggling Cedric and Hadria .

"So , Granger , since when were you interested in me ? "

"Sod off Malfoy . "

"Anyways you are definitely a good kisser . "

"What ? "

"Ya , You must have had a lot of practice . "

"Malfoy , that was my first time . "

"But why ? Why me .. I am not the one .."

"Because when you defended Hadria today , you made me realize that good and bad is based on how you see the person . Hadria saw the good in you while Harry saw the bad mainly thanks to Ron. I was mad at Harry .. so when he kept insisting that Hadria here was snogging Professor Snape , I was .. don't know , I just felt like I should do the same thing to prove to them . I am sorry."

"It is okay . " Draco smiled genuinely to her . Hermione blushed heavily . Cedric and Hadria smiled at each other . Hadria looked at both of them  
><strong><em> " I hope one day Hermione you will help him see the light when his world is filled with darkness. "<em>**


	33. Chapter 33

Third P.O.V

When Hadria , Cedric and Draco reached the Great Hall , they were simply amazed. The chandeliers were polished and glittering , a large bouquets of roses appeared in every table in their respective house color . Cedric and Hadria quickly bid good bye to Draco and sat at their table . Professor McGonagall appeared with the first year students for the sorting ceremony, Professor Dumbledore then gace the annual welcoming speech . He also claimed that two other school would be joining Hogwarts for the Wizard tournament . The Great Hall filled with cheers . After dinner , Hadria excused herself to go to the library . As she was walking down the hall way , a slender hand pulled her into the alcove . Hadria screamed however the hand quickly covered her mouth before turning her to face the person .

"What are you doing ?"

"I .. look...I want to apologies "

"Like this ? Is this even the appropriate way ? What if someone sees us again ? Oh that's what you want isn't it ?"

"NO, I am really sorry . I should have told you but however I was afraid that you would reject me like how your mother did "

"You don't look sorry . "

"Hadria Potter , I have done uncountable things that effected the way I am now but I never have and Never will treat a woman as a toy . "

"I .. need time . You can't just aspect me to fall for you just because you said sorry . I had enough with Harry . '

"I am NOT Potter . "

"I know but I am James Potter's daughter . We Potter's will not simply forgive anyone ."

"Really , if I recall you are just waiting for that boy to talk to you . I assure you that you will fall in his arm right away . "

"Shut up Severus Snape . You and Harry and different . You know that I am Lily Evans daughter that's why so liked me but Harry ..I hate you Severus . Why do continue to hurt me like this . I know its bloody unfair that I will forgive Harry faster than you but I don't want Severus . I always trust you . I need to forgive him if not he will get hurt Severus . " Hadria finished by this time she was crying hysterically.

"Hey , shoosh . Its okay , I understand . You can take all the time in the world . Just promise me that you will forgive men and don't hurt yourself . I know you deeply want to know about my story but I can't tell you know .. "

"I know that you are a death eater , I also know that you are a spy . The rest I trust you to tell me later but I will not forgive you so easily . Remember you and Harry Potter are not the same person . "

Severus snorted but let Hadria go before stalking in the shadow to find students to give out detention . 


	34. Chapter 34

Third P.O.V

It has been three days since Snape's confrontation in the alcove , Hadria now sat idly in the Potion's class waiting for the bell to ring . She had just finish he Amontertia Potion . Hermione sat next Ronald and Harry . She saw her and gave her reassuring smile . The friendship between them had been repaired after both Ron and Harry realized she did that just to make them mad . However the situation is far from the truth . Hadria sighed as she wondered why Harry could forgive Hermione but not her . _**"Maybe he has a higher expectation for me " .**_ She giggled at that thought .

"Miss Potter , 5 points form Hufflepuff ."

"But Professor I already finish the potion . "

"That does not mean that you are allowed to day dream in my class. This is not your lesson . The only reason I allowed you is because the headmaster thinks that you need extra lesson. Now 10 Points for interrupting when the Professor is speaking to you . "

"YES PROFESSOR . "

Ronald Wesley snickered when he saw Snape reprimanding Hadria . He whispered to Harry

"Guess , she is not his favorite anymore huh "

" 50 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR MR WEASLEY . "

"But.."

"Another 20 points for interrupting the teacher . " Snape drawled lazily .

"I .. She.. "

" Detention tonight Weasley . Potter open your mouth and you would be serving detention as well . "

Harry quickly keep quite. Hadria gave a smug smile to Ronald and waved at Hermione before leaving the class. Hermione smiled sweetly at Hadria and blushed as Draco gave her a wink before leaving . Harry looked at her with his mouth open .

"Close your mouth Harry . It is unattractive. "

"What .."

"Nothing Ron . Mione shall we leave ?"

"Of course. "

*******************************************************************************************************************************

Draco and Hadria reached to Great Hall when Justin and Ernie ran towards them.

"Do you know who is coming today ?"

"Err no , Dray ?"

"I have an idea . Dumstrang and the other school right ?"

"Ya , and guess what Victor Krum will be there. I am so excited . Do you think i could get his autograph or his picture or he sing my shirt or .."

"Jesus Mcmillian stop it . You are can find out later . Move I am starving . "

"Opps Sorry . I was over excited . "Ernie whispered sheepishly .

" I know. "

They saw Cedric waving at them . Hadria went over gave Cedric a kiss in his cheek before sitting down next to him .

"How come he got a kiss ?" Draco pouted

"I don't know . I just felt like he needed it . "

"Yea right . I want one also . I am your brother also . "Hadria rolled her but beckoned him closer . Draco smirked at Cedric

"Hah I got one to."

"Hey Ria , ?"

"What ?"

"That Ravenclaw girl is glaring at you ." Hadria turned around and saw a Chinese girl staring at her . Cedric turned and the girl quickly turned her head down .

"Who is she ?"

"Cho Chang . Prefect . But why she staring at you? "

"Maybe Diggory she likes you and she is jealous . Ring a bell . "

"Shut up Malfoy . " Draco rolled his eyes but continued eating .

" You know Diggory maybe you can ask her to the ball "

"What ball ?"

"I don't know but I heard Snape and Sprout talking about it . "

"Dray is right Ced. Maybe she will accept . You never know . "

"Yea .." Cedric mumbled to himself . After lunch the trio separated. Hadria and Cedric told Draco that they will meet each him downstairs when he other school appears.


	35. Chapter 35

ANGEL FALLEN FROM HEAVEN :Thank you for your review . Hmm maybe you are right .I hope that you would enjoy and reaview.

Now back to the story

Third P.O.V

That evening , Hadria and Cedric met Draco at the Great Hall . After all the exciting buzz started to get out of control , Professor Dumbledore stand up and gave his speech . The students then ran to the nearest window and saw numerous of carriages flying to the Great Hall . It was all girls and their teacher was a half giant . All the boys drooled over the girls earning a smack from the girls. Finally the Beauxbaton Girls choose to seat with the Ravenclaw. The the Dumstrang ship emerged from the Black lake . Students cheered when the said Seeker Victor Krum walked pass . Ronald Weasley drooled and nearly fainted when he thought Victor Krum winked at him . The Dumstrang then choose to sit with the Slytherins causing Draco to smirk and Weasley . Finally it was time for dinner. Hadria's eyes popped out when she saw abundance of food .

"This food could feed the entire Muggles in Privet Drive . "

"Well actually you are wrong . This food is only fit enough for Weasel there . " Hadria and Cedric turned around and saw Ronald Weasley stuffing food in his mouth like no tomorrow . Hadria fell into a fit of giggles. Cedric and Draco could help but to chuckle and her state .

"Thanks Dray . It really lightened my mood . "

"My Pleasure . Say do you two want to meet Krum ?"

"Not me , But Ced ?"

"If he .. YA"

"Let'S get going Diggory . "

Hadria then left the Great Hall , as she was walking in the corridor she felt as if a someone was following her . She quickly spun around and saw nothing . She dismissed the thought and rushed to the library . Hadria sat in the corner of the Restricted Section . It was almost time for her visions to appear. Her eyes rolled in , becoming pitch black and cloudy and visions by vision kept shooting down .

********************************************************************************************************************************  
>Visions<br>Professor Dumbledore stood in the Great Hall , beside him a large Goblet appeared.

"Dear students, this year Hogwarts will be the host for the Tri Wizard Tournament . Students who are interested may place their name by tomorrow . That evening the Goblet will spit out three name a representative from each school . Please note that only students from 6 the year can place their name in the Goblet . Good Night . "

Fred and George Weasley swallowed a Aging Potion and went towards the Goblet , however as they went near they both turned into half donkey . The entire crowd jeered at them . Professor Dumbledore appeared in front of them . His eyes twinkling with amusement .

"Ah Mr WEASLEYS , The Goblet can detect your actual age . Others I hope you won't try this experiment again . "

" Now , we will find our three representative . From Beauxbaton Miss Fleur Deleacour , From Dumstrang Mr Victor Krum , from Hogwarts Mr Cedric Diggory . These three representative please go to this room on my right . Now every ..The goblet spit another parchment causing the entire hall to gasp .

"Harry Potter. "

*******************************************************************************************************************************

"NOOOO"Hadria suddenly jerked forward . She can't believe this . She quickly went out of the Library . She saw the twins at the Hallway .

"Don't even try to think about . You cannot use the aging potion as well . "

"Oh look Fred its Haddy Cub."

"Yes George I noticed ."

"Nice to see you too . Can you guys help me ?"

"That depends "

"On what ?"

"I actually need to go to your dormitories . "

"BUT ."

"WHY ?"

"Please . It is urgent ."

"What do you think Fred .."

"I think.."

"YES" Both the twins chorused together . They finally reached the Dormitories and saw Ronald Weasley dreaming about Krum .

"Oh look Fred , ickle Ronnikins is dreaming about his fiance . "

"WHO George. "

"Why Victor Krum of course . " The entire Gryffindor laughed causing Ronald Weasley to blush crimson red. He finally spot Hadria and his eyes grew wide .

"What is she doing here?"

"Harry Potter, I was told by Professor Snape to bring you to the dungeons . Would you please follow me . I will wait outside . "

Short while later Harry emerged causing Hadria to quickly pull him, into the alcove . They both saw a pair of foot step leaving out of the common room .

"Thought so . "

"What .. I did not see anything . "

"Stop lieing to me Mr Potter . I know that My father 's cloak is with you . I also know that you shared it with your dear friends. I also knew that Ronald Weasley will creep up to follow us . Maybe it was your idea too . "

"What no . I told him not to but ..how do you know?"

"I am not here to have a coffee chat with you Mr Potter. I want to inform you to stay on your guard . Terrible things are going to happen to you this year . Friends maybe foe . Please watch your step . "

"What do you mean ? "

"It is not my place to tell you this Mr Potter . As a sister I dearly wish I could but you will never believe me and I don't want to risk telling this as you will definitely tell Weasley over there . "

" Haddy .."

"No stop . You have NO RIGHT to call me that . "

"Oh so Malfoy and Diggory can huh "

"You bloody hypocrite . Draco and Cedric helped me in every way . The first time I actually offered you my help when Ginny Weasley was captured what did you do ? You shoved me off . The whole school was against me ? Why ? Because I bloody supported my Brother WHOSE FRIENDS WAS ONE OF THE REASON . I can't bring myself not to care about you . That is why I am still trying to warn you . Be careful . Good night . Sleep well . Here , I got you a sleeping Potion . "

"I am fine . "

"No you are not . You got dreams again .

"no .."

"I FELT IT ALSO FROM OUR CONNECTION AS TWINS . So stop denying it . "

"You stole this from Snape huh ?"

"I brew this myself . Unlike you I actually got a talent for Potions like My mother did . Good night ."


	36. Chapter 36

Angel fallen from heaven : Well I don't know . Maybe ..okay you know what Yes. I will do that soon enough :) Keep reviewing :D

Third P.O.V

Hadria sat in the Hufflepuff table waiting anxiously for Dumbledore to announce the selected champions . Cedric sat next to her fidgeting every 5 minutes.

"Stop it Ced . "

"But .. what if I .."

"It will be good news , however I deeply wish you won't be selected . "

"But why ?"

"It is dangerous Ced . I heard that there are a lot of visions creatures involved . I .. I can't see you getting hurt . You are the only one who never hurt me before . You .. You are my brother Ced . "

"Oh come here Ria . I love you too . Okay . Don't be sad . I won't leave you ever . Make sure I am the best man for your wedding . "

"More like Maid of honor Diggory . I will be the best man as it is My GODFATHER. "

"OH hush you two . Look the Dumstrang are here already . Dray are you not going to sit with them . "

Draco snorted "Of course not . They are going to announce the champion. It is definitely going to be Cedric . I must support my best mate you know. "

Hadria rolled her eyes at their antics . Hadria's eyes searched for her brother . She found him siting in between Hermione and Ron . Both their eyes caught each other. He assured her that he is fine . Hadria sighed and turned where Severus Snape looked at her sharply . She raised and eyebrow and smirked when he realize that she caught him staring at her. Professor Dumbledore appeared. The feast soon started.

After the feast ended Professor Dumbledore stood in front next to the Goblet of fire .

"Dear students and Teachers , as you are aware this year's Tri Wizard Tournament will be held in Hogwarts . I will now announce the champions selected from each school . The champions are required to go into the room on my left . After that the Professor's will join you . Now from Beauxbaton Miss Fleur Delacour . From Dumstrang Victor Krum and our own Hogwarts Cedric Diggory . "

The entire school clapped and cheered ecstatically when Cedric's name was announce . Draco jumped on him nearly causing him to fall down . After hugs from both Draco and Hadria , Cedric left to the room . Dumbledore and the rest of the Professor's Dumbledore turned around , the Goblet started to erupt fire. Gasps and shocked noise could be heard when a parchment came out . Hadria prayed that it not her brothers name . However faith failed her when Dumbledore said "Harry Potter".

The entire Great Hall was quiet . Harry sat there looking shocked. When Severus showed his emotion s. Hermione Granger nudged his shoulders's however Harry Potter looked at his sister for assurance. Hadria nod and he left to the room . Professor quickly escorted all their students back to the dormitories. Every one of them expect for Draco kept whispering . Hadria saw Dumstarang's professor trying to block Severus from leaving . Hadria quickly went towards them .

"Professor , I .. can I please have a minute with you ?"

"Yes certainly Miss Potter . Excuse me Karkaroff . I must attend to my student immediately . "

"Miss Potter .. Harry Potter's relation ?"

"Karkaroff!"

"Oh yes certainly Severus . But remember what I said . I have to go now . "

Karkaroff left however he kept glancing towards Hadria until he went inside the room . Hadria narrowed her eyes at the Great Hall .After confirming there is no one around , she pulled Severus hand and quickly lead him to his chambers. Hadria only left go of his hand as soon he whispered the password and ordered the portrait to block anybody who wants to come in . She fled to the floo network and block it . She then went into the kitchen bringing a pot of tea with two mugs.

"How do you like your tea ?"

"two spoons of cream and a dash of honey . "

"Here "

"So , can you tell me why you suddenly intent to become a house wife /"

"Drink your tea Severus . "

Severus Snape raised his eyebrows but kept quiet .After a few minutes of silence, Hadria got up and start pacing .

"I had a dream . "

"I see.."

"I dreamed yesterday that Harry's name would appear ."

"Did you tell anyone ?"

"Nope you are the only one I plan to ."

"May I inquire why ?"

"I don't know why "

"I am a death eater and yet you trust me ?"

"Yes . You may be a death eater but I know that you will always protect me and my brother if necessary . Now what was Karkaroff talking about ?"

"Nothing "

"No it is something . Tell me Severus."

"The dark mark . It is causing us all pain as if the Dark Lord is back . "

"Sev.. I think you are right . "

"He is not back Hadria . "

'No I am not saying that but he definitely have something to do with my brother in the tournament . That I can assure you but I don't know what and why . "

"I .. don't know what I can do . "

"Can you convince Dumbledore to not to allow Harry in it . "

"You know I can't"

"Please Sev. I .. don't know what to do . "

Suddenly the floo netwrok erupt . Hadria and Severus looked at each other before Hadria scurried off to his personal room . A few minutes later Dumbledore appeared.

"Severus I am sorry . Were you having company ?"

"No and if I am That is none of your business. "

"Sorry my boy . I am actually here to ask you some potion for Harry . "

"May I ask why Headmaster ?"

"Well Harry is one of the champions thus he needs his sleep for the tournament ."

"Headmaster , Are you dumb . Dumbledore the boy is barely 16 . The tournament is highly dangerous . Why can't you just ignore him . "

"You know it is not possible . Plus Bag man and Crouch have no problem . I however want to know why you are suddenly interested in Harry's farewell ."

"That is none of your business as well . Wait here,"

Severus quickly went to his personal chambers . He saw Hadria sitting down in the bed . Her eyes were full with unsheathed tears .Severus pinched the bridge of his nose before walking towards the dresser . After grabbing a few vials he quickly closed the door . Severus Snape practically grabbed Dumbledore by his arm before shoving the Potions into his hand and shoving the person himself out through the door before locking his whole room . He quickly went to his personal chambers and engulf Hadria in a hug . Hadria kept sobbing until she grew exhausted and slept in Severus's bed . Severus tucked her in , giving here a kiss in her forehead before changing and sleeping in the couch . That night Hadria's dream filled with visions about Dragons , Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter .


	37. Chapter 37

Third P.O.V (Harry Potter)

One week has passed, since Harry Potter's name emerged from the Goblet of Fire. Harry now stood waiting in the Quiditch Pitch as the first aspect of the tournament will be held . He kept thinking of the events that happened this past week . As soon as he left from the room Cedric cornered him . He expressed that he was not mad that his name came out . Harry happily went to his common room however that was where the nightmare began . As soon as he entered the common room , the entire Gryffindors became silent . Ron Weasley stepped out .

"So how did you managed to get your name in the Goblet ?"

"What are you talking about ? I did not do that "

"Yeah right , so someone else helped you ? Why do you think that every thing revolve around you ? "

"Ron , I don't understand .."

"OFF COURSE . You are HARRY BLOODY POTTER ."

"Ron.." A slender hand touched his arm . He turned back and saw Hermione Granger .

"Ronald , He is our friend . Let's do this in private ."

"No mione , he is not . Seamus and Dean just told me. Fred and George could not do it but if he can then ? It is so obvious he somehow managed to do it . "

"What is your problem Ron ?"

" YOU. GET OUT OF OUR HOUSE . GRYFFINDOR DOES NOT NEED SHITTY LITTLE TRAITOR LIKE YOU . "

Ronald Weasley then stormed out of the room with his side kicks Seamus and Dean . Hermione guided Harry to the corner . Only Neville followed them . Harry looked at her with unbelievable anger, hatred and sadness as his BEST MATE did not believe him .

"Harry .."

"Mione, do you know where the common room is ?"

"Huh Harry you are .."

"No , I meant my sister 's "

"Yes, Draco brought me there once this year . "

"Please bring me there .."

"Harry , its late .. I .. don't know how Hufflepuff's feel you know . Cedric is from their house . "

"Please Mione , please.." Harry sobbed. Hermione sighed before agreeing . Harry quickly tried to compose himself . They put Harry's invisible cloak before slipping out . As they reached the Hufflepuff common room, Hermione told the portrait that she wished to talk to Hadria Potter . A second later she stepped in the common room to find , the Hufflepuff plus Draco in it . Draco quickly walked towards Hermione before hugging her , burying his nose on her neck inhaling her scent . Hermione nearly wanted to give in however Harry quickly slid off his cloak making everyone turn towards him before running towards Hadria screaming "Haddy ". Hadria who at the moment actually came out of her room to witnessed Draco and hermione's antics and before she know it her lap was full with a sobbing mess named Harry Potter .

Harry Potter at that moment did not bother about anything except for his sister. He ran and leaped towards her before sobbing against her . He kept murmuring muffled response of sorry . Hadria just kept hugging him trying to calm him down. The Hufflepuffs were first shocked however Ernie Macmillian was the first to come out of it . He looked extremely enraged .

"What the hell is that traitor doing here . Hadria chase him away . "

"Quite Ernie . Can't you see that he is not really well . "

"Hadria , that is a traitor , Cedric is the real champion . "

"I don't care , my brother needs me right now ."

"Oh please , he did not even bothered about you before this . "

"I .. wiill..l..eave ..ha..ddy . I ..don..'t "

"Nonsense . SIT DOWN HARRY POTTER ." The whole room flinched at Hadria 's voice.

"I did not forget that Justin , Ernie . However I also did not forget that you all did not believe me when I said Harry was innocent in the Second Year . Hufflepuffs are loyal and I am loyal to my family . Harry , Cedric and Draco is my family MY BROTHERS. right now , my brother needs me , You lot can go to hell ."

"She is right . I am the champion . I don't give a damn . My sister is always been and always be right and I trust her . Ria bring Harry to your room . Draco go and bring some butter beer. Hermione follow Draco. I will go and bring some potions . "

"Wait ..Howe...you..dangerous .."

"Don't worry Harry , all I need to tell professor Snape is that Hadria is extremely anxious that you got chosen and now Dray here is trying to help but she will need his potions to be better . "

"What , you can actually do that . "

"Hermy , don't even try to think about it . Sevvy only gives it to his Ria . "

Hadria smacked Draco's head causing him to pout before bringing Harry to her room while the others left . Harry immediately climbed on Hadria's lap and curled around like a kitten . Hadria sighed and tentatively run her hand on his hair . After a while Draco appeared with Hermione .

"Potter if Snape actually saw this , the Dark Lord won't have to kill you . "

"Draco Malfoy . "

"OPPS Sorry Ria . " Draco said meekly . Harry and Hermione was actually surprised seeing the git did not insult Hadria for scolding her.

"Malfoy , I am sorry . I should have accept your friendship the first time you offered. "

"Yes and I am sorry I called you a mud blood Hermy . " Hermione smiled and nodded . Cedric came however he did not bring potions but the Potion's Master himself . Severus totally ignored others before marching into Hadria's room knocking Hermione and Draco down when he saw Harry Potter the bane of his existence curled himself like a bloody kitchen cat on his Hadria .

"DIGGORY , What is THIS . " Snape's voice boomed .Harry winced and placed his faced down .

"Severus , Why do you find the need to shout ?"

"HIM , "Snape babbled . Hadria chuckled

"Severus , I was not aware that you have vocabulary problem. "

"I .. what ..no..."

"Severus , Harry is not feeling well . Ronald Weasley hurt him . I need some calming potions . That's why I asked Cedric to see you . "

"NO , that BRAT does not need."

"Severus Snape " Hadria said softly and coldly causing the Great Bat himself to stop his idiotic smirk from forming .

"Hadria .."

"Please can you follow me outside . Ced , hold Harry . "

After a few minutes Hadria came in smiling smugly while a grudging Snape came in with the potions . Harry took the potion and then Hadria tucked him into the bed before giving him a kiss in his fore head . She then shushed everyone out .

After a few days , Hermione explained to Harry that although Draco is tolerable to both of them Hadria insisted that he must act normally outside . This cause Draco Malfoy to become a ferret . Days soon passed and Ron with his new side kicks still act coldly to Harry .Hadria then told Harry to bring Cedric with him when he visited Hagrid . Soon both of them knew what to aspect . Days soon passed that lead Harry to this day , the first day of the tournament . Hadria had came earlier hugging both Cedric and Harry before wishing good luck to the other champions . Hermione however came a little late . This became a nuisance as the head journalist Rita Skeeter was present . The vile woman started talking nonsense until Krum fortunately made her stop. After a suffocating hug for him and a brief hug for Cedric , Hermione left . Harry was the last as his was the most vicious. However soon enough he accoided the fire bolt before attacking the dragon and got hold of the Golden egg. This cause the whole crowd to forget about the incident and cheered Harry Potter


	38. Chapter 38

Harry's P.O.V

After getting my self nearly killed by the most vision dragon present , I walked towards the ground where all the students gathered . I passed the Dumstrang coach and he glared at me . The moment our eyes actually connect , I felt a surge of pain flowing my veins . However thankfully Snape knocked the man and my pain subside . I quickly walk way . At the entrance I saw Haddy fussing over Diggory while Malfoy and Hermione looked amused . Malfoy mentioned something that caused Hadria to smack his head . I sighed knowing that no matter what I do I can't replace those two from my sister's heart . Ronald Weasley spot me and he came running towards me screaming my name . The entire crowd looked at me and I felt like I am an animal exhibited in a zoo like the Boa Constrictor I let lose 3 years ago . I chuckled at that thought .

"Mate , you were wonderful out there . I knew that you will definitely win . "

"Last week you were bitching about how I cheated , now you claim that you knew ?"

"Oh please Harry , I was wrong . I was jealous ... The twins and Ginny actually helped me knock some sense in me.  
>Mother actually sent a howler ."<p>

"Look Ron , I know that you are sorry but I am not going to blindly forgive you . If you want my friendship then I suggest you try your best ."

"Harry mate .."

Before Ron could whine , I quickly went to Hadria . She quickly ran while squealing and hugged me . I looked around and saw Diggory looking with amusement and a little bit of pity . I plead him to help me but he just smirk .

"Harry Potter , one more stunt like that you will be hexed to the moon . Do you understand ?"

"Yes mother. "

"Don't you dare play smart with me young man . "

"Ria , do you realize that Potter is older than you ?"

"Shut up Drake . You had no idea how I felt when Ced and Him did those stunts. "

"Yeah right . You were practically on my lap when it was Ced's turn . As for Potter well I pitied Ced then . "

"What do you mean Malfoy . "

"Hadria here had a panic attack when the Dragon nearly killed you with its fire breath Harry . Draco had to console Hermione thus Hadria here  
>actually leaped out of the stand creating a commotion ."<p>

"Oh Haddy , cemere you . "

I hugged Haddy till see actually choked saying that she could not breath . I glanced around and saw Ron standing a few feet away looking at me . Hadria looked around and sighed .

"Harry , I know that you want to go and talk to him . Just go . "

"Haddy , its okay . I .."

"Harry, no matter what you say He was your first and best friend. He means the same to you like how Ced and Dray both meant to me. Now go but Make sure he apologized to you and support you . "

"Yeah..Thank you Haddy . " I gave a grateful look to her , then I found Hermione looking cozy with Malfoy and gave a coy smile to both you them .

"Say Mione , What happen to although Draco does not hate us , we must pretend that in public ?" Hadria giggled while both Digg..Cedric and Malfoy smirked looking amused and the blushing girl .

"Harry you big prat , Do you know how much I was worried for you ? Draco here calmed me down . Let's go . "

Hermione and I beamed and waved at the other Golden trio before find our last member . Although the I am happy that Ron finally realize that its was not my doing for entering the tournament however I felt a pang in my heart as I realize on this particular events that had happened this week . No matter what the only one who actually stand by me is my sister . I will always have her no matter what but the question in my mind is will she have me no matter why ?Will I actually stand by her no matter what ?

Three days later , I was sitting in the common room waiting on the how to obtain the clue . The stupid egg always scream whenever I tried opening it . Finally a eagle flew through the window holding a parchment . I reached forward a rubbed its beak earning  
>a soft hoot . Hedwig who was busy plucking her feathers actually flew towards the eagle giving it her mice. I looked at them mirth and amusement when the eagle cocked its head to its sight as if to observe Hedwig before giving a bird like snort and taking the mice before flying away . I opened the note<p>

Dear Harry ,

I heard from Hadria that you wished to have a bath . You can use the Prefect Bathroom at 4Th floor . The password is Golden dragon . Please bring your most important item with you now . I repeat golden .

yours,  
>Cedric <p>


	39. Chapter 39

Third P.O.V( Victor Krum)

Victor Krum sighed for the tenth time . For the past week he tried to get closer with the pretty brunette, however the annoying red-head kept walking beside her like a lost puppy . He then found out from Potter boy that the Red -head had said some harsh words to both of them and now begging for forgiveness. Victor krum could not believe how he reacted . He actually growled . The potter boy was clueless as usual but the sweet little girl next to him smiled knowingly . Victor now is always been seen in the library .As one of the champion it is customary for them to bring a date . Although there were so many girls falling for him he only wanted to bring her "Hermenine". Victor now is sitting in the library two table behind and towards the right of the said girl . The same sweet girl appeared in front of his Hermienene . He saw them exchanging explesantaries . After a while the girl left to find another table. What shocked Victor was his priyatel following the girl like a love stricken fool . The girl however barely glanced at him . He saw his friend stammering in front of her ,Victor sighed before standing up and walking towards them .

"Andrei "

"Victor zrdravyey priyatelyo"

"A ti ? kakvo parish tuk ?"

"Er... az .."

"Priyatel, Iskate le tova momiche ne go napravish ."

"Priyatel..kakbo ..Iti otkude znaesh ?Ne khazakh Na nigo ."

"dobre izglezhdash kato glupak lyubov udari moya priyatel."

" O, Bozhe, si samo, che az naistina ya kharesvam nali znaesh. Pŭrviyat pŭt , kogato ya vidyakh s dvete si priyateli , raboteshti zaedno v tova ezero . O Bozhe , tya beshe krasiva"

" vŭzdishka .. go ima losho sled tova . Otidi i ya popitaĭ . Mozhe bi tya shte kazhe da"

" ami az .. chakaĭ kakvo pravish tuk Viktor Krum ? Ti mrazish bibliotekata."

"Po sŭshtata prichina kato teb. Vizhdate li tova momiche tam. Sledya tuk za edna sedmitsa , kato sega."

"Dobre togava , zashto ne gi popitate ZAEDNO . GLEDAM TE sedyat tam sega ."

"Dobre, da vŭrvim"

********************************************************************************************************************************

Third P.O.V

Hadria grabbed the potions book from the shelf and squeal . This was the book she was searching for the entire week . She quickly composed herself before Madam Pince chase her away . For the past week the librarian had been doing that because Hadria kept bugging her for the book . She walked towards the table where she saw two Dumstrang boys talking at the particular table where she always sit . One of the boy glanced at her twice . She quickly looked down . She could feel the blush on her checks . At the same time guilt was consuming her . She sighed and went towards Hermione .

"Hermione , can I please sit here ?"

"Hadria , you startled me . Definitely . Are you alright ? You is your face red ?"

"Ermm nothing .. "

"Did someone ask you to the yule ball ?"

"What No ..I ..Who would want to ask me . " Hadria mumbled the last part before looking at her potions book.

"Hey , don't be like that . You are beautiful . I am sure someone will definitely ask you."

"Hermione , I am not like you . You are beautiful ,smart, kind and loving . You are a whole package . I .. I am just the little slut who sleeps with her Potions professor right . "

"Hadria Potter , you listen here right now . Ronald was a jerk . You are not like that. Harry realize it now . Ron is thicker than Harry ."

"Its not only Harry and Ron . The others too . I have heard the prefect Cho Chang said that two days ago . So did a couple off students form your own house and mine . "

"Hadria , did you tell anyone about it ? "

"I wanted to but.. but then Ced showed up yesterday grinning like a fool . I found out that he asked Cho for the ball . It was later I realize that he actually fancied her . "

"That does not give her the right to call you that . You must tell Draco and him . Even Harry . "

"It does not matter . Cedric always been there for me . This is the first time I actually saw that look on him Hermione . I don't want to get in the way . "

"Okay . But if anything like that happens again you better tell them or I will. "

"Yeah okay .su"

A voice boomed interrupt them. They looked up to see Victor Krum and an unknown boy smiling at them holding a single white rose and red rose respectically

"My name is Victor and this is Andrei . "

"Hi I am Hermione and this is Hadria ."

"I know, Ve vere vondering if you are busy ?"

"Actually we could spare some of our time . Is there anything going on . "

"Sure hovever I vant to speak with Herminene alone please. "

"Yeah sure , she won't mind . " Hadria smirked at Hermione . The girl blushed before nodding . Andrei looked at Hadria and smiled .

"Hadria ?"

"Yes . "

"I vas vondering if you have anyone to go to the yule ball ?"

"Er..no.."

"Vell then vould you mind going with me ?"

"I .. "

"Of course she will . " Hadria gasped and looked up to see Draco Malfoy smirking at her direction . Cedric Diggory stood next to him giving Andrei THE LOOK .

"I am Draco Malfoy and this is Cedric Diggory . We are her brothers. You need to ask us before answering him that Haddy cub . "

"Vhat ? I thought you were Hadria Potter ?"

"Andrei , Draco and Cedric are my brothers in every sense except for blood . For your question than I will accept . Thank you . "

"You are velcome. I vill see you soon krasiva".

He placed the white rose in her hair on the corner of her right ear .Andrei then took Hadria's palm and gave her a lingering kiss before leaving . Hermione came short while later holding a single rose. Draco looked at the rose displeased however did not say anything. Hadria looked at both of them confused while Cedric sighed and shooed his head saying no .

"I ..What is going on here ?"

"Draco , I thought you and Hermione like each other ? Then why don't you ask her to the ball ."

"He can't . Draco 's father may be coming and it will cause him trouble if he sees me with him. That's why Draco agreed that if anybody asks me then I should go with them . "

"What that is ridiculous . "

"No it is not . You are going with this guy because Professor Snape can't oh I am sorry he won't go . That is why I said the answer for you . "

"I .. thought . "

" hush , listen here . Cedric and I know that you will definitely ask Professor Snape to go with you and he won't and somehow you would embarrass us and your self so that is why we answered for you. "

"So if a slimy bastard asked me and you happened to be there you would answer yes . ? What about this on going problem with Hermione ? You told Cedric but not me ? "

"Hadria why are you being stubborn ? "

"Stubborn you say Draco ? I don't get this . I thought we share everything together . "

"Draco ...Hadria its not like that . Okay . Draco is just .."

"Stop it Cedric . Listen here I am already pissed with my father . You can go and mind your own business okay. Its not like I need you every time . "

Hadria looked at Draco with wide eyes , her lips were trembling . Draco finally seemed to realize the impact of his words to her . Before both Cedric and Draco could react , Hadria ran away from both of them , tears flowing from her eyes . She leaned on the wall trying to get herself up when she heard foot steps . She quickly regained her composure to see Harry Potter .

"Haddy , you are here . I was looking for you everywhere . "

"What is it ? "

"Well I want you to be Ron's date for the ball . "

"Excuse me ? You want me to be ? Did it not occur to you that I need to accept it ?"

"Hadria please be sensible . There is no way Snape would ask you . Cedric already found a date . Malfoy ..well I heard him going with Parkinson . So there you go .Jo else is going to ask you . "

"Excuse me . Do you really think that no one asked me ? "

"Isn't it obvious . Harry and I both know . That is why I agreed although I am sure I could get the Beauxbaton girls . You helped Harry and as his best mate I must make sure he won't get insulted. "

Hadria quickly grabbed her stuff before calmly looking at both of them and said "I already have a date . " before leaving both the boys . Severus Snape stood at the alcove clenching his fist as he heard Weasley mocking his Hadria .( Yup ladies and gentle men its not Hadria but His Hadria :))

"100 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR FOR INSULTING A FELLOW STUDENT POTTER , WEASLEY . Now get out of my side . He briskly walked away with his robes bellowing behind him . he knew that Hadria Potter would now be in his chamber.

As for the earlier part of the conversation where Victor was speaking with my very own Andrei . I had to put it in Bulgarian so that It would be more original . Here are the translations Amigos :)

"Victor zrdravyey priyatelyo" = Victor, hello my friend

"A ti ? kakvo parish tuk ?" = and you . What are you doing here ?"

"Er... az .."= Er.. I ..

"Priyatel, Iskate le tova momiche ne go napravish ."= you want to ask that girl for the yule ball

"Priyatel..kakbo ..Iti otkude znaesh ?Ne khazakh Na nigo ."= My friend... how.. How do you know ? I did not tell anyone

"dobre izglezhdash kato glupak lyubov udari moya priyatel."= You look like a love struck fool my friend .

" O, Bozhe, si samo, che az naistina ya kharesvam nali znaesh. Pŭrviyat pŭt , kogato ya vidyakh s dvete si priyateli , raboteshti zaedno v tova ezero . O Bozhe , tya beshe krasiva" =

Oh my god, the first time I saw here running down the lake with that two boys , oh my god , she looked beautiful.

" vŭzdishka .. go ima losho sled tova . Otidi i ya popitaĭ . Mozhe bi tya shte kazhe da"=Why don't you go and ask here to the ball . Maybe she will  
>say yes.<p>

" ami az .. chakaĭ kakvo pravish tuk Viktor Krum ? Ti mrazish bibliotekata."= but I .. wait what are you doing here Victor krum . You never come  
>to the library .<p>

"Po sŭshtata prichina kato teb. Vizhdate li tova momiche tam. Sledya tuk za edna sedmitsa , kato sega."= I came here for the same reason as you .  
>See that bird over there . I have been<br>folowing her for a week . I want to ask  
>her for the ball.<p>

"Dobre togava , zashto ne gi popitate ZAEDNO . GLEDAM TE sedyat tam sega ."= Well then look over there , they are both sitting together .  
>LET'S GO AND ASK THEM NOW .<p>

"Dobre, da vŭrvim" = Well then , lets go .

"Krastiva "= beautiful

I used Google translate . The translations are based on what I want to write . However if you found a better translation and are willing to share . I would gladly accept it . I hope every one of you reading this chapter will enjoy themselves. ENJOY :)


	40. Chapter 40

Third P.O.V

Hadria stood in front of the mirror . She gazed her appearance. Today was the Yule Ball . She wore this. She glanced at the clock and sighed . She still have 15 minutes before Andrei escorts her. She sits in her room remembering events that happen prior.

**FLASHBACK **

**After calmly walking away from Ronald Weasley and her brother , Hadria then stormed into the hallways . She finally realized that she was now standing in front of Professor Snape's chamber. While debating whether should or should she not enter and tell him , a large figure stood in front of her. Hadria gasped and quickly jerked to realize that is was Albus Dumbledore. Professor Dumbledore smiled at her kindly and asked her to follow him to his office. They finally reached the office and Hadria was amazed to see plenty of gadgets lying around. At the stand she saw a magnificent Phoenix standing there is all her glory .****"Go on My dear, that is Fawkes. "****Hadria tentatively reached and stroked Fawkes , The said bird cocked its head to the side studying Hadria before placing its head on her fore head. Fawkes tears touched her and the scratches on her quickly disappear. Hadria looked amazed. ****"Fawkes tears heal you my child. "****"Thank you Fawkes. " The bird nodded its head before flying away . ****"Thank you professor , I think I will leave now . "****"Are you sure my child ? I have been following a few events that happened this year , I know that you are in some kind of turmoil , I could help you . "****"Professor , this year its been exhausting for me . My visions are getting worst , I just found out of Professor Snape and instead of you know being away from a type of people that killed my parents, I am still draw-ed towards him . My friends suddenly became very ill mannered to me . Harry .. Harry who I thought have changed just insulted me . Professor is it my fault that I don't look extraordinary like the rest of the girls?"****"My child , Bad things are going to happen . You hold the key for this events to unfold . I assure you about your visions .. what else have you dreamt .?"****" Well the second task . The mermaids pulled Harry to depths and he really struggled to come out however the most beavering own is the third task , I only saw the maze and then It was as if my body was paralyzed and mind mind was very cloudy . I don't know Professor."****"I see. Well best be gone then huh . Tomorrow is the Yule Ball . Have to got your dress ?"****"Well actually no , I mean I thought no one asked me you know . Then today after .. "****"Hush My child , Don't worry , I will ask one of the Professor to escort you . "****"Professor , what do you mean that I am the key ?"****"Miss Potter do you know who is Professor Snape . "****"Yes sir , he is an ex-death eater . I mean.."****"Don't worry my child , you are right however he is still one, he is also a spy for us the light side . I want you to join the Order of Phoenix, a organization to defeat Tom Riddle . Your parents were it OK for you ?"****"Off course Sir , but I .."****"Time will come and you will understand . However no matter what vile things happen to you and if Severus is the one who caused you that , I hope you don't blame him . Can you promise me that ? "****"Er. Yes sir . "****"Dumbledore you called me ?"****"Severus my boy , come in . I want you to escort Miss Potter to Hogsmeade. You see the poor child has not shopped for her Yule Ball costume yet . '****"Whatever Dumbledore. I will use my Floo network . Come on Had..Miss Potter . "****Hadria and Snape hastily walked away from the Headmaster's chamber while the said person was beaming and the twinkle in his eyes could blind the entire students in the Great Hall. ****After arriving at Snape's chamber, he quickly closed the door , before wrapping Hadria by her waist. Snape then placed his nose on the crook of her neck and inhaled her scent. Hadria looked at him bemusedly . ****"Professor , I was wondering when are we going shopping ?"****"Brat , shut up . I was .."****"Ya , I understand . I am fine ok. I know you took points from them . I could here you two corridors away . Thank you . "****"But why did you not come to meet me ? "****"Actually I was in front of your chamber however , Professor Dumbledore suddenly appeared and asked me to follow him . Fawkes there then healed me , so I am perfectly fine . Can we go now ?"****"Meddling old fool,..brat ..i ..points.." Snape mumbled and cursed softly while walking to get the floo powder. Hadria looked at him with amused expression . They finally floo to Madam Rosmerta's shop . After that Snape brought her to a secluded shop . Inside the shop was colors of dresses. Severus Snape quickly chooses the purple long one . Hadria raised an eyebrow at him . ****"I am the one going to wear a dress. Don't you think I should choose ?"****"I know but since I am not going with you , I don't want any hormonal Brat to look and you in that way . I am going to choose HADRIA. "****"My my possessive aren't we ?"****"Yes brat , now lets go , you must get some other things too right ?" Severus then brought her to the accessories shop and after 30 minutes , they were finally finished. ****"Do you know that my aunt and the other girls take at least 2 hours to but this kind of stuff. "****"Yes , that is because they have dunderheads following them . I however knows what is best for you . Now do you want to take lunch here. "****"I suppose yes. "****They both walked to Madam Rosmerta's. After ordering their food, each ate in silence. Hadria then left to her personal chamber . When the dormitories was opened , Cedric , Draco and Hermione sat in a group . They moment they saw her, they quickly stood up and smiled at her. Hadria however just walked passed them before going in her room and locked at the door with all the spell she knew and cast a silencing charm before plopping in her bed. ****The next day , she, did not bother leaving her room as she only had double potions and double DADA . She decided to sleep in . For once in her life she pampered herself . That morning her aunt Petunia sent some muggle beauty products such as soaps and shampoo . Hadria had informed her about the Tri Wizard Tournament . Hadria opened her room and peered around. after noticing that the common room was empty , she quickly walked to Snape's chamber. the moment she entered his chambers, a fluff of massive black pounced on her knocking her flat on her back . She screamed and after a moment Snape came hurrying in . ****"What are you doing here? You are supposed to be in my class. "****"Actually I decided to skip class you know . I only have four lesson . "****"That does not give you any excuse. " Hadria pouted and gave him the puppy eyes that Severus can't help but to melt . ****"FINE,but I still don't understand why are you here ?"****"I want to have a bath . I want to dress my self here. You see I need help with my dressing today and you know I don't have anyone right now so I was.."****"You brat are going to be the death of me . Go now . "****"Wait who is this ?"****"This is midnight . My familiar . Now don't worry it won't attack you . "****"But.." Severus rolled his eyes. ****"But what ?"****"Why did you not tell me before ? I never seen him . "****"Its her and the reason is because she was always in my personal chamber. "****"Okay .." Severus then left the room . Hadria rolled her eyes before looking at the panther. ****"I can't believe his familiar is actually a panther . " Midnight snorted ignorantly . Finally Hadria walked to the bathroom with Midnight in her heel . The panther and her companion were soaked in hot water with colorful bubbles. Both were enjoying themselves and failed to realize an amused figure was leaning against the door watching their antics. ****"Is the bath enjoyable ?" Hadria jerked end up falling down the floor naked however Midnight leaped in front of her protecting her. Severus raised an eyebrow before sighing and leaving the room . Hadria then left to his bedroom . ****"You know , You are the first person that My familiar protected from me. "****"Well , then I should be grateful , now shoo, I need to get dressed. " Severus huffed but left the room . After 45 minutes hadria shouted his name . ****"What is it brat ?"****"Come in."****Severus breath nearly stopped when he saw his goddess in front of him . Even Midnight looked impressed . Hadria smiled when she saw his expression . ****"Are you going to help me or stand there gaping like a gold fish ?" Severus did not utter a single word . He walked behind her before sliding the zipper up . He then conjured at a black rose and placed it in her hair . After placing a single kiss in her neck , he walked away with midnight .****"What was all that about ?"****"The rose ? It is the symbol that you are with me . As for the kiss, I can't help it . I won't tell sorry because I am not sorry . "****"I .. Thank you . " Hadria placed a kiss on his lips . ****"I have to go now . Andrei will be waiting at the common room . Do you have any secret passage way ?"****"I am not that mutt or that werewolf you know . "****"Hush Severus , don't need to be a scrooge today . "****"Whatever. Lets me bring you there . " After casting a Delusional charm , he walked her out . After placing another round of kiss and hug , they both separated. Hadria then sat waiting for her date to arrive . *************************************************************************************************************************************

Andrei arrived shortly after that , Thankfully there was no one at the common room . They quickly walked to the Great Hall , Andrei introduced a few of his friends to her. Shortly after that the champions began their dance. She saw Cedric with Cho Chang and Harry with Parvaty Patil. Andrei then asked her to dance. She was having the time of her life. This was the first time she actually went to this type of parties. Andrei was a very good dancer. After a few round , they went to the table , Andrei left to bring drinks, while she sat there. Out of a sudden Draco appeared.

"Hey Ria, "

"Hello."

"Do you want to dance?"

"NO,I am sure you have other important things to do other than asking someone like me to dance. Don't worry , I know who am I ."

"Ria , please, it was a mistake. "

"Mistake , you are right . It was mistake that I am your friend. I understand . Please go and entertain the other important , smart , slim , slender and beautiful girls out there waiting for you . "

"Dray , Ria you look stunning . "

"Really , You should not say that you know . Your extremely stunning girlfriend is right beside you . "

"Ria , look about the other day .."Hadria just sat down and pretend to ignore both of them .

"Cedric, today is the day where you must enjoy yourself , not trying to help some brats who are ungrateful . "

"Cho ..you don't know anything ."

"Mr diggory and Mr Malfoy , please excuse me . I don't want to here about how bratty I am in front of your girl friend who just have known you well for like a week . "

"Ria .."

Hadria just walked away from them . Andrei came holding two glasses of punch looking for her, Cedric and Draco then told him that she went away . After a short while Andrei left to join his friends in the dance floor . He spotted Hadria huddled closely to a person however he just smiled and waved at her. Hadria was grateful and smiled back towards him . Apart from the fiasco , she enjoyed herself , Before midnight , Hadria requested to go to Severus's chamber, after casting a delusional charm both left however , Snape was stopped by Draco and Cedric.

"Professor , Have you seen Hadria ?"

"Why ?"

"Well actually , Draco here said .."

"I know what he said Diggory but why did you not stop him ?"

"I .. don't know .. I just thought that .."

"What ? He is right . She is nothing but just someone you know. That girl actually thought o you too as brothers but what happen ? You just proved you are same as that idiot brother of hers. "

"I .. we are sorry Professor . "

"Apologizing to me won't help you Diggory . She is actually hurt because of you . Malfoy she understand , he always has his up and down but it is just you that disappoint her. "

"Please professor , I need to talk to her. " An invisible hand gripped Severus Snape.

"You can't talk to her later . I am sure she want to have privacy now . Go and annoy others . " Severus and Hadria then left before others could disturb them . They entered the room when the clock chipped 12 midnight . Both of them shared a kiss before collapsing on the couch , Midnight came strolling in before lying down on Hadria's lap . For once both did not want to think about their problem , they slept in that positions .


	41. Chapter 41

HADRIA P.O.V

Dawn approached faster then they both expected . Hadria then left to the Great Hall . As it was still early there was only two other students Ravenclaws to be exact . Hadria sat down and began wolfing down a few slices of marmalade bread. As soon as she finished , she saw Andrei and his friends . Hadria quickly rushed towards him .

"Good morning Andrei "

"Hadria ,Krastiva is everything alright ?"

"Yes I just wanted to say sorry , I know that I was your date but then I got cornered by some people . I was.. I .."

"Hush Krastiva , come follow me . "

Andrei brought Hadria to a secluded corner in the library . Hadria then began explaining events that occurred at the ball . Andrei was calm and kept rubbing her back to comfort her as she broke down crying . However his eyes were blazed with fury .

"I don't want you to think me as a slut . Please I.. "

"Hush now . I don't think you as that . You are nothing like that . Your brothers all three of them they are just idiots you see. I knew that you have feelings for another . I am only sad that I cannot be yours . However it is no harm . We are after all friends. "

"I ..." Hadria was so speechless and she broke down crying and hugging Andrei . As soon as the bell rang , Hadria apologised before running down the corridor swearing that Professor McGonagall is going to hex her.

Andrei P.O.V

Andei chuckled when he saw Hadria 's antics . He quickly left to the corridor when he bumped into someone . He quickly muttered an apology . He glanced his head up and saw two boys one brunette the other red head looking at him .

"I saw you with the Hadria at the ball . "

"Who are you ?"

"I am Harry Potter and this is Ronald Weasley . " Andrei remembered the weasley that tormented Hadria , he moved forward and punched the Weasley into oblivion . Harry Potter stood shocked .

"The only reason I am letting you go is because Hadria still love you . Weasley is being to much to her . Remember Potter you may be the boy-who-lived but family is more important than friends like these. Blood is thicker than water Potter. Remember that . Don't you dare hex me . You have no idea of how capable am I . " Andrei growled coldly with a sinister smirk .He than walked away leaving a unconscious Weasley and an outraged Potter behind

I know this chapter suck and I told you all that I won't be writing for a while . However I want to finish till Hadria 's fourth year . Sorry for the crappy chapter .

Love you all . Please please comment and heart i


	42. Chapter 42

Hadria's P.O.V

After leaving Andrei , she rushed to her classes. Surprisingly her class went normal well until Potions of course. Hadria went in a little bit late thus all the Slytherin and Gryffindor had already sat down in their respective place . Severus Snape stood in front of the class glaring at Hadria . Hadria smiled sheepishly to him .

"Miss Potter , finally decided to grace your presence with us have you . "

"Sorry sir, I was held back . "

"At least one Potter has the audacity to apologise before barging in like a dunderhead . 5 points for being late . Go to your seat . "

"Thank you . "

Hadria walked to the class. She saw Draco ordering Goyle to move but she just rolled her eyes before sitting down at the corner table next to Longbottom .Severus Snape raised an eyebrow however Hadria just smiled at him . Potions went exceptionally well . Neville Longbottom had managed to produce an adequate potion for the first time . The whole class was amazed .Hadria then left the class only to be blocked by two blond idiots named Cedric Diggory and Draco Malfoy .

"Ria please, listen to us . "

"What do you want Mr Malfoy ?"

"Stop this nonsense Ria , We already apologised to you . "

"Mr Diggory , then I am sure you can go and do whatever you want to do . "

"Hadria "

"Excuse me gentlemen . "  
>However before Hadria Potter could leave both the boys hold her captive and dragged her into an abandon classroom .<p>

"What the hell is wrong with you ?"

"Ria , we tried to talk to you civilly but it is your own fault that we dragged you here. "

"Of course like my own fault my two brothers called me a slut , Ronald weasley despise me to the core, My blood brother prefers his friend than his own kin , You prefer your girlfriend whom I made sure you don't hurt her with your foul mouth . "

"Hadria , please , I know what we did . I am sorry . please Ria . We can't function without you . We even asked Professor Snape where were you at the ball. "

"I know , I spent the night with him . Go ahead and confirm that I am a slut now . "

"NO RIA you are not . Please Draco and I don't know how to convince you anymore. "

"There is one way . " Hadria muttered quietly

"What is it ? Cedric and I will do anything . "

"You could actually hug me you know . Promise me you would never do that . Love me for who I am . Respect me . " By the time Hadria finished the sentence she was crying and both her brothers did exactly what she wanted . The trio then went to the Great Hall for dinner when Hermione bounced towards them hugging Hadria for all she worth .

" I am so sorry , Ria . I am .."

"Relax . I am fine . Ced I suggest you let go of me now . "

"What Why Ria . I .."

"Relax . You girlfriend is glaring dang 


	43. Chapter 43

Third P.O.V (Hadria)

As soon as Hermione stopped attacking me , I saw Cho glaring at me . I calmly suggested Ced to let me go but he wouldn't hear me .

"Ria you are my sister . Do you understand . She can stare all she want but I am not letting you go so fast . " Hadria nodded dumbly .

Dinner went on as usual and Hadria thanked all her stars as Weasley and other did not torment her. After dinner Professor Dumbledore stood and announced that the last challenge would take place tomorrow night . The students then began leaving the hall . Hadria , Cedric plus Draco and Hermione went to their usual hangout place . However Cho Chang blocked their path.

"Cedric , why din't you sit with me today ?"

"I don't understand Cho ? "

"But we.. are..tog..ther..I thought .. you...l.o.v..e me" Cho started tearing up .

"Listen Cho , I liked you and I needed someone to be my date . Thats why I asked you . "

"You little whore , I knew it . You.. you.. scum , your the reason He is saying that . Don't think that they love you. You are a easy lay . "

"Cho. You .."

"Draco , wait let me deal with this . Listen hear Cho Chang , I did not say anything about you to him . Stop blaming me . You are calling me a whore ? When did you became a voyeur ? To whom did you see me spreading my legs ? If I am not mistaken you were the one who kissed my brother when you were suppose to date my other brother here. So don't you dare give me this shit .One more word and you would be spending the day at hospital wing . Do I make myself clear ?" Hadria said in a calm and sinister voice.

Cho chang nodded before scampering off quickly . Draco ,Cedric and Hermione glanced at each other but otherwise kept quiet . That night while Hadria peacefully slept on the couch , Cedric and Draco kept thinking about the events in the hallway.

"Draco , I can't believe Ria said that . "

"I know . It was like she was Severus Snape. "

"Haha, of course did you forget that he is her boyfriend."

"You are right .anyways Diggory , I am exhausted . GOOd night . "

********************************************************************************************************************************

The next day went perfectly fine for everyone except Hadria Potter . Hadria had been receiving a glimpse of visions since dawn but all she could see was a graveyard . She kept pondering on that thought till she banged on Harry Potter Himself.

"OOF ,Haddy ?"

"Huh ?"

"Hadria Potter . "

"What . HARRY !"

"Great to know that you remember me ."

"I always did but its hard to remember someone who is unworthy of everything like me right "

"Listen Ria , I am sorry , I ., don't know what is wrong with me . I .."

"It's ok. Just . watch your back please. I don't feel good about today . "

"Wait , what do you mean ? Do you have any visions lately ?"

"No .argg its so frustrating . I ...I can only see a graveyard . "

"Huh thats weird but maybe its where our parents are . I know maybe we can go and visit them there. "

"I am not sure. "

"Relax. Hey I heard that someone came to support me . Do you want to go and see them ?"

"Ya sure . "

Both the siblings ran to the ground and saw The Weasley's , Molly, Bill and Charlie with Aunt Petunia and Dudley standing awkwardly a feet away .

"Harry dear .."Molly screeched hugging Harry till the poor boy was suffocating .

"Hadria darling "

"Aunt Petunia . What a pleasant surprise. I .. " Hadria could not help the tear's shedding from her eyes. Petunia and Dudley quickly engulfed her in a group hug. After awhile Hadria calmed herself.

"What are you doing here ?"

"We were told that there is a kind of competition and your brother was in it . We were given a choice to see him so we accept . "

"Yupo Haddy Cuddy "

"Dudley , What the Hell is that suppose to mean ?"

"Hahaha, I trying a new sense of style . Anyways we heard from you teaches that you were injured. So we were extremely worried. That's why we came . "

"Excuse me, but Harry is one of the champion . You are here for him . "

"That is none of your business Mrs Weasley . Don't your dare patronize my daughter. I know how to raise my sons and daughter. "

Harry gasped . He looked at Aunt Petunia with shock and beveled. Aunt Petunia nodded at him and before she know it , her arm was full with a sobbing Harry Potter. Dudley and Hadria then joined in with Dudley shouting "Group Hug " After everything calmed down . Harry then introduced the eldest two siblings to Dudley and Aunt Petunia.

"Bill and Charlie Weasley , I have something to tell you .If your brother lay his hand or verbally insult my sister again , I will personally murder him . Make sure you tell that to him. "

"Dudley , what a funny joke . You can't possible do that . You are a muggle . "

"Don't test me Bill Weasley , I may not have a wand but I sure have a gun . "

"What is a gun ?"

"A weapon that can Avada your asses Bill . "

"A feisty one eh ?"

Both Bill and Dudley were lost in their own world while the others watched them . Charlie and Hadria smirked , Molly looked appalled , Harry was as usual clueless while Petunia Dursley surprisingly smiled at the pair .

Sorry for the late update . I know its a crappy chapter but please please heart it and comment . Love you all hugs and kisses33333333


	44. Chapter 44

Third P.O.V

Everything was fine. After a long time Hadria Potter was smiling . Any passerby could sense the feeling emitted from her . However all good thing comes to an end . One moment she was laughing , the other second , she started screaming on the floor. The sounds emitted from her caused the entire brood to surround her . Petunia Dursley and Dudley tried reaching for her , however the poor girl just kept trashing on the floor. Suddenly she flew up on the sky , spoke in voice that does not even belong to her ,

'Neither one will die when the other lives. The spare will be dead. 5 will enter but 4 comes back . "

Hadria then felled into the ground .Severus Snape rushed as soon he entered the ground . He levitated her body and rushed to the infirmary with Petunia,Dudley and Harry hot on his heels. Madam Pomfrey took one look at her , then shook head and gave Hadria some potions .

"Pomfrey , what are you doing ? What is wrong with her ?"  
>"Quiet Severus Snape . Her magical core is weak . Thus to save herself her magic decided to send her into coma. We cannot to anything but to wait . "<p>

"But the tournament is tomorrow "

"Potter you imbecile , can't you see that your sister has just been trough hell but all you care about is your tournament .Stupid fool"

"Severus Snape , watch your tongue . I am her mother, their her brother , we have more feelings to her then you do ."

"Petunia ever the charmer , Now listen to me woman , you have no IDEA of what I feel . Don't you dare condemn me for my past . Do you understand ?"

Severus spoke with a calm clod voice that held malice. Petunia Dursley was stunned . However be fore she could retort , Albus Dumbledore came along with Draco and Cedric . Draco pushed Harry away and climbed into Hadria's bed cuddling with her while Cedric approached other side of the bed and hold her hands. Dumbledore signaled the others away quietly while watching her brothers .

*****************************************************************************************************************************************

Dreamland

Hadria could see man in the living room of an abandon house , A man with a creature . It look like a baby however a sense of eeriness surrounded her .

"My lord , what shall I do know ?"

"You can go and bring nagini wormtail :

"Sire, she i..a...m"

"Shut up . Nagini"

A giant snake came however instead of turning to its masters voice, it looked at where Hadria was staring. Before she could reacted it pounced on her .She blacked out sending her to a black hole . She felt overwhelmed and sobbed, begging who ever heard her to send her out form this hell hole. Suddenly the colour started to fade into a eerie grey -white colour . Hadria closed her eyes hopping no other horror coming to haunt her .  
>"Hadria my child , open your eyes "<p>

"MOMMY.I cant mommy . I don't want to see things . Please . I can't .The snake , I can still feel its eyes , its presence. "

"Hush my child , come here ." Lily potter reached to her baby and hugged her . Hadria clutched into her mother as if it is the only thing that stops her from fading into a black hole . James Potter appears and hugs both his wife and child.

"Daddy , I am sorry , I love you but I know you hate me . I .."

"Hadria Potter , what on earth are you talking about ?"

"I ..Sev..You..Harry.."

"Hush darling , I ..I know what you mean .I am not saying that I love this idea that the slimy git of .., ouch women .." James exclaimed when lily hit his head while glaring at him .

"What you father means is Severus is 18 years your senior . Heavens sake he is the same age as your father and I .."Hadria cowered at the corner fearing the worst , James quickly went next to her and hugged her while lily continued.

"But at times like this only love can help you and if he is that person who can help you ,then we have no say in this . Remember child , Severus is a good person however years of hardship some even contributed by your day caused him to build a wall around his heart . Once you passed that it will be fine. I love you . NOW YOU HAVE TO GO BACK HURRY UP BEFORE THE DOORS CLOSED."

"What ..I .."  
>"Darling run towards the white light now ..please "<p>

Hadria ran but not before looking back at her parents who stood there waving at her .. when she reached the white light , darkness embedded her sending her to another place.

*************************************************************************************************************************************

Hadria woke up and she saw the exactly man holding a blanket fragile as though holding a precious baby . She turned and saw Harry tied in front of a statue. She tried to run but and invisible force stopped her. She saw that hideous man preforming a ritual and cut Harry 's hand freeing the flowing blood into a cauldron and dropping the blanket and his own hands. Smokes puffed out and a hideous looking man emerged. Harry and Hadria gasped.

"Potter, how lovely seeing you .Kill the spare " Avada Kedevra was shot and blasted Cedric. Hadria screamed ...

Hadria shot out of her bed. She began screaming like a mad woman and dashed sown the infirmary while a distorted Madam Pomfrey ran after her. Hadria 's only goal was to reach the maze. As soon she came to the pitch , Draco , Petunia,Dudley and other screamed for her but she ran inside the maze before anyone can stop her. She saw Harry and Cedric touching the cup. She screamed for them to stop touching it however she was late as both touched the cup and vanished before looking at her. She broke down there helplessly and wept .That was when she had the vision about the culprit behind this mayhem , however it was late .

"Kill the spare "  
>"NO",Harry potter screamed while being hold as captive but to no avail. Voldemort cackled.<br>The duel occurred between the teen Savior and the mad men . Harry narrowed beat the dark lord before grabbing Cedric's body and disapparating from that place . As soon he appeared to Hogwarts clutching his body , Hadria ran before shoving him and hugged Cedric's body never letting anyone go near him . Harry was about to reach her, when Professor Moody took a hold of him.

Hadria Potter did not move. She simply lay next to Cedric refusing anyone to come near them . Draco screamed her name but nothing changed except for the fact that if anyone tried coming near , they got blast a feet away . Said experience happened to McGonagall. Finally When Dumbledore spoke Harry 's name , she snapped before screaming MOODY and fall into unconsciousness. Though he still clutched Cedric's body .

Draco Malfoy was torn , his BROTHER was Dead while his SISTER laying there . Hermione surprisingly approached him instead of running with Ron looking of Harry . Draco carried Hadria to the infirmary while the teacher held Cedric's body . Draco just prayed that his sister would be fine . Narcissa Malfoy and Petunia Dursley was the only ones beside Dudley and Himself allowed in the infirmary .

**************************************************************************************************************************************

I read my sorry and even I was hooked with it , thus i could not resist writing it . I wrote it in a short period so please forgive me for my error . Love you all. Heart and comment . I will be waiting .. :) 33 3

sanmathy 


	45. Chapter 45

Harry Potter P.O.V

It has been a week since I have left the Dursley's . Stupid Dudley got caught by the Dementors and I had to save him . As a result the I was nearly expelled however Dumbledore saved me . Now I am in No 12 Grimmauld Place with Sirius , Remus and the Weasleys . Ron and Hermione was also here when I came with Dumbledore. Currently we are using Fred and George's extendable ears and listening to the havoc going down there aka The Order of Phoenix meeting.

Convo that Harry and gang are listening to

"Dumbledore, how much longer are we going to wait ? The bat will never come on time . "

"Sirius Black , hold your tongue. "

"But Remy ..snivellus would always.."

"Sirius, Remus , that is enough . I said we will wait for Severus and that we will . "

The floo network flared ,

"Severus my boy what happened ?"

" Lupin , follow me now "

"Listen here Snivellus we all have been .."

" Silencio. Please Lupin .. I beg you .."

" Severus ...we have a meeting to go now .. Remus.."

"Professor, please Severus would not call me if it is not urgent . Carry on , we will be back shortly . "

"Very well ", the aged headmaster sighed before continuing the topic..

**************************************************************************************************************************************  
>Ron and the other were continuing to eavesdrop but I however wondered why Snape called Remus . The anxiety, fear, anguish in his voice was noticeable.<em><em>**_"Had something happen ?"_**

"Mate"

"Yeah ron ?"

"The order members have conflicted thoughts ..they .."

"Its ok Ron , I saw him from the graveyard . he killed Cedric ."

"I ..."

"Ronald that is enough . Go to bed Harry . You need to rest .."

"Yeah goodnight Mione, ron "

It has been 3 months, today , the Weasleys are bringing us to the train station . Remus have not been back since that incident . Padfoot and I are worried but Dumbledore assured us everything is fine . As soon we board the train , Malfoy came into our compartment

"Hermy , darling "

"Draco . How are you ?"

"Fine , where is ria ?"

"Not sure..I thought she would be with you ."

"No ...since the funeral I have not seen her ...I .."

"Oh come here Draco... It is OK to cry ..."

"I can..t be..live.. he is..de..my...Bro.."

" Oh please Malfoy . stop acting ."

"How dare you Ronald Weasley , Get out Now "

"Mione , please.."

"Ronnikins, there you are , now follow us "

"Where"

"PERTIFICOULOUS TOTALUS"

"Thanks boys ."

"No problem ."

"Malfoy , i am sorry ..."

"It is ok Potter . But where is she ?"

"I don't know ..She was not back home ... Aunt Petunia thought that after the funeral she would be with you ..you as.."

"No.. but THEN WHERE IS SHE ... "

"Calm down . we would find her.. "

"Potter , you do realize that it has been nearly 5 months since Cedric died ?"

"I .."

"Boys .. We are nearing Hogwarts ..Come on we would talk to Professor Dumbledore about this . "

'Mione is right ."

"I will follow you guys later on ."

"Entering The Great Hall , I saw Ron and the twins . Mione and I quickly went and sat beside him. Soon the first year sorting began .My eyes wandered around and to mine and 3/4 quarter of Hogwarts surprise, Professor Snape was not present. However a woman in pink was sitting among the Professors.

After hearing the speeches , we found out that the woman was our DADA professor .

"Looks like Snape did not get it this year also . No wonder he is absent ."

"Ronald. It is Professor Snape ."

"Shut up Mione . OH MERLIN HARRY LOOOK !" , Ron shouted ,

All the head turned to the entrance and there stood my sister , my twin Hadria Potter but that was not what attracted everybody's attention . My twin sister was clutching her protruding belly . Snape stood beside her holding her tightly as though she would collapse any minute . I saw Malfoy running to her . They both hugged and embrace each other . Malfoy then said something that shocked us all to the core.

"Ria my love, I am going to be the god father of your baby . No buts and Not saint Potter over there."

The entire Great Hall then erupted , accusation that my sister was a slut and whore flew everywhere. Ron was the loudest among all . The next thing happen , Professor Dumbledore voice roared.

"QUIET "

"DO NOT DARE TALK ANYTHING ABOUT HER. RONALD WEASLEY DETENTION FOR THE REST OF THE YEAR WITH PROFESSOR SNAPE AND FILCH .EVERYBODY GET OUT NOW ."

Students then quickly scurried away , ron was petrified with the rage from professors voice. I saw Hadria with tears in her eyes. she kept looking at me however , I could not stand to look at her . I felt betrayed that she would whore herself out to Snape .. I ..can't stand it ..I desperately want to believe that it is a lie however looking at the evidence right in my face . I cant help it . I walked away hearing the anguish cry of my sister. I was helpless. 


	46. Chapter 46

Hadria P.O.V

Today was Cedric's funeral . I caught Draco looking at me when I sat next to Mr and Mrs Diggory . I was thankful , although it was my brother against their son , they still accepted me. They were the most kind people I have ever known . I sat there quietly . I could not cry . I felt numb. Professor Dumbledore started the procession . One by one , students start giving their condolence. I reached his coffin , Cedric lied peacefully with a smile . I placed a red rose on his chest , bend down and kissed on his forehead. The last kiss I can offer to my brother , before leaving the sanctuary .

I was walking aimlessly towards the black lake , when a cursed flew from behind and 'pop' I landed into a huge living room. It looked familiar making me wonder where have I seen this place. Suddenly a place slender hand reached me . I opened my eyes and saw Mrs Malfoy . She looked sad and betrayed. I was about to open my mouth when she quickly averted her eyes, showing me that others were looking . I quickly masked my emotions , when a rough hand pushed me into a dark chamber. A figure sat at the throne and suddenly lights were switched on. a woman pushed me into the said figure. Lord Voldemort looked at me with a sinister smirk.

"Well well well , look who we have here , if it isn't't little Potter."

"Who are you ..what do you want from me ?"

"Well darling , I heard from Karkaroff that you are a slut . surely you would be willing now "

"NO..PLEASE..I.."

"CRUCIO"

I felt down . My bones were breaking and i laid screaming on the floor . However surrounding me laughter's cackled. after 2 hours the tortures stopped. I thought i would be left alone however to my horror.

"Well look whose here..Severus snape. My most loyal follower."

"My lord, I could leave earlier, The old coot believed Potter thus held me .."

"Now now Severus if that is the case, then you could surely listen to me right ? As I am your real lord ?"

"Of course my lord .."

"I got you a present ", lord Voldemort laughed sinister before dragging Me towards Severus. Severus quickly masked his horror into confusion.

"What is THIS doing here my lord?"

"Well Severus I was told that this is your whore ."

"I..NO..."

"She reminds me of that mudblood you fancied ...so why did you not take her ?The best way to revenge your enemy is by having his daughter ..surely you hate them ...or are you a traitor.."

"No my lord you are mistaken , I ...This thing did..I however had problems such as the old coot. "

"Well then , take your present now ."

"Very well .Thank you My lord. "

Severus proceed to drag me however , a death eater named Rabastan pointed his wand at him.

"Severus , where are you going?"

"My lord, I don't understand ?"

"Well , I want to see how you appreciate my present . So unwrap it in front of me . "

"I..."

"Sev, do it please..", I whispered. I felt him stiffen and he looked at me . I silently plead. The next I know , My innocence was robbed from me by the person whom I loved. I feel like dying . Laughter's and jeered can be heard throughout the room. After Severus stopped a hand started to grab me , I screamed and Severus shot a spell at Rabastan ...

"I am sorry My lord, but this is the ultimate present you gave me and I have no interest in sharing . "

"Very well ..Bella , bring her to the cellar , I want you to get information about the potter boy . "

Time flew by , everyday I was beaten ,tortured, and raped to get information about Harry . I kept silent and that caused me everything. Mrs Malfoy would always sneak a potion and Severus would try his level best however to no avail. After a few times, I start throwing up . Mrs Malfoy brought me to Snape secretly . A diagnostic spell was formed and I was confirmed pregnant .

"Abort it now Narcissa."

"Severus..How,,your child.."

"Narcissa, that thing is not my child .."

"How dare you Severus Snape , I must decide and I want this child ."

"Hadria, this..this is not a product of love, why do you want to carry it?"

"Severus , it is a product of love . This baby is the proof that I love you and my love for Harry .Please.."

"Narcissa, we have to get her out here"

"I will help you my friend ."

"Lucuis.."

"Please that girl reminds me of draco . Come on ."

Later that night I was appareated to Severus's house . Severus called the aurors claiming that the Malfoy have something dark in their house. During that time , Voldemort and his followers apparated. Severus was with them . After the whole fiasco , he went and got Remus to follow him .

I explained everything to Remus. Moony claimed my child to be its cub . Remus stayed with me for the whole summer.


	47. Chapter 47

once again thank you for those who liked my story . I had a survey posted regarding this story . I hope you guys could vote the survey .  
>Thanks again .<p> 


	48. Chapter 48

Hadria P.o.v

After Harry left I would have collapsed if it wasn't't for Draco and Severus. I was sobbing my heart out all the way to Severus chamber. Midnight laid beside me and we slept together wondering this is what I deserved for my actions. The next day I went ahead to Potions. Madam Pomfrey told us that I can still be in this class as long as I don't participate in the experiments. When everyone entered the dungeons , whispers flow around stating the word "whore and "slut" . I ignored them and kept my face straight ahead . After all I am a Potter . My brother and friends came in followed by Severus. Harry look at me with a disgusted expression that made me flinch . I felt the tears dropping down . Severus sighed before starting the class with a loud roar causing everyone to jumped up their seat . The class became silent . He continued teaching till the door opened and Umbridge came in . She gave me a sickening smile.

"Ms Potter , you are expelled from school."

"What ?"

"Ms Potter as you can see , you are causing such a bad reputation for Hogwarts .A pregnant teen at the age of 15? that is scandalous. I am afraid that the Ministry think that you would be a bad influence thus need to expelled immediately ."

I was dumbfound . I could not believe it .I toppled on the table and was about to hit the ground when a slender hand pulled me . I looked up to see Ronald Weasley holding me in his arm . The whole class looked shocked. Before anyone could open their mouth Professor Dumbledore came in . He looked furious at Umbridge and motioned her to follow him. She looked as though she was about to ignore him when Severus stated that he was the headmaster and as a teacher in school she need to listen to him. She gave me the evil eye before storming out of the class. I then released that Ronald Weasley was still keeping me in his arms.

"Ron, I ..you.."

"Shut up . I don't know why i did that but ..I .."

"Thank you " I smiled softly . He looked baffled and nodded before giving a nod to Severus and leaving the the period finished and everyone left murmuring about Ronald Weasley's sudden change . Severus gave me the look but other wise ignored it . I could tell that he was clearly surprised with Weasley's reaction.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************

hey everyone , I just finished my exam today . Hope you enjoy the story . I would like to update this story and hopefully finish it by this year . So I meed your cooperation . Please take the survey as soon as possible. See you tomorrow


	49. Chapter 49

Hadria P.O.V

It has been 6 month since an innocence soul is within me, and 1 month since I have been expelled from Hogwarts . After Professor Dumbledore told Umbridge to not disturb me , she went ahead and complained to Minister Fudge , a letter came for me stating that I am not obeying a 976 law that states that a pregnant teen below 15 is an bad example thus must either expel herself or abort the baby. I was absolutely shocked when Severus suggested that I abort the baby . It turned out that in the Wizarding world babies can be aborted even in 6 months time. I waddled as fast as I could and jumped into the floo network and dropped in the middle of the room where Sirius and Charlie was getting cozy . Sirius eyeballed bulged out while Charlie being the sensible one immediately carried me into the bed while shouting for Remus. Remus came in and place me in his arm and I proceed to tell him everything while crying my heart out . My tears soon turned into sniffles and I looked up to see Sirius in a full body bind curse looking murderously at charlie .

"Siri, do you hate me now ?Am I a slut now ?"

Sirius looked at charlie who unwind the curse so that he could speak .

"Haddy bear , no , you helped that bat . I ..You are definitely not like Lily or James ." I flinched hearing that . Charlie looked appalled and Remus looked furious . I quickly look down before Siri spoke again .

"No No , what I meant was you are so much kinder than them Haddy . You protected all of us by giving in .It was a much better quality than being brave and courageous by attacking them . You sacrificed everything to ensure everyone you care about to be safe . The only thing that separates you and your parents is that you were willing to give up everything but they were not Haddy . They wanted to live with you ."

By the end of his speech I was on top of him as much as my stomach allowed . It looked hilarious apparently as Remus and Charlie was on the floor laughing their head out . Sirius for the first time looked so mature . I wanted to sleep when my stomach rumbled . Remus quickly shift into his mama wolf mood and dragged Charlie to the kitchen to cook food for me . Charlie unbind his curse and Sirius turned into Padfoot before snuggling with me .

****************************************************************************************************************************************

It has now been a month since the incident . I am now living with Sirius , Remus and Charlie . It turned out that Charlie decided to work for the ministry as he wants to protect us as in the baby and I.I felt bad but the 3 so called adults quitted me . The baby is now consuming my magic thus I could not have any dreams . This worried me as I have a nagging thought that something bad is going to happen . Aunt Petunia owls me very few days . She and Dudley keep asking for my wellbeing . I missed her desperately and wants to see her but Remus assured that when he need to change ,then Sirius and Charlie can follow me but not before that .What worried me the most was Severus snape . He did not call me once. After that Incident Remus went over to talk to him .. Whe he came back he whispered something to Charlie before leaving and not noticing me . My heart was crushed . The very one I wanted to keep alive doesn't want me or m y child . My brother hates its existence even before knowing it . I felt my whole world crumbling down . Every night I have dreams about Cedric but it is not like the horror I heard Harry is having . After weeks of pleas , crying and shouting , the 3 idiots finally allowed me to go to Hogsmeade

Now Padfoot and I are strolling in the grounds of Hogwarts . Professor Dumbledore cast a invisible charm on us . Absentmindly I walked around and released that I am at the slytherin chamber precisely snapes room. Sensing a de ja vu , i turned open the knob and to my surprise it open , I peeked inside and saw

Severus Snape in standing in front of his table but what shocked me was a beautiful Blond sitting on top of his table .Severus placed his hand on the side of the table trapping her . I saw the girl and reliazed that my Boggart was true . I could not stand to look at it anymore . Padfoot barked at me but I ran away TO THE SHRIEKING SHACK . I just can **be**live that my worst horror came true . My love of my life was standing there in the arms of a different women within a month i left with his child . the thought kept running in mind .' I am that horrible that he found another women so fast ?' ' Am I such a filth for getting raped in front of the Dark Lord , that he don't want me anymore ?'. " Am I such a slut and was an easy lay for him that he kept me around . " .

That moment I made my mind . I was padfoot and quickly grabbed his ears before storming past the crowds and into Madam Rosmerta's cafe . I went to the floo network before screaming the addressed and jumped in with Padfoot

Charlie and Remus rushed inside and saw me with rage in my eyes.

"Haddy , what happened?"

" I saw everything I needed to see Remus . My brother hates me no sorry despises me to the core for something I did to protect him. The man I loved not only ask me to abort my child but now in the arms of another woman . THE VERY BLOND REMUS . " Everyone flinched at the volume of my voice .

"Haddy ..please clam down .."

"No remus , I ..now I just want my child to be save. I can still sense something going wrong . I want to leave"

"NO" Three voice shouted simultaneously .

" I meant I want to leave the country with you guys , if you still want me and not ashamed to have this slut ."

"Darling you are not a slut . Listen here . We will pack but even if we go to Romania they could still find us . The Weasleys knows about Charlie's affection to Sirius . "

"That is why we are not going to Bulgaria . Cedric always said that being an Hufflepuff , people always tend to have the wrong idea about us . It is going to be proved futile . "

"Haddy but .."

"Hush Siri , now all of you go and pack . Charlie would you be a dear and pack for me , while Remus packs for Sirius and himself. Sorry It is just that I don't' trust his sense of clothing . " Everyone chuckled while Sirius pouted. Charlie leaned down and whispered something in his ear that made him grin like a loony before running off to god knows where . I went to talk to Madam Black's portrait .

"What do you want you filthy half blood . A pregnant one .."

"I need your help. "  
>" I AM NOT GOING TO HELP ANY FILTHY TRAITORS AND HALFBLOOD."<br>"Why?"  
>"I .."<br>"Please Grandmother , yes I know that you are related to my grandfather from the evan's side. He was a squib wasn't he ?I saw the pictures that aunt Petunia still has. I .."  
>"QUIET. What do you want ? How can I possibly help you ?"<p>

"We need to go to a safe place that the orders can't find us . "

"Cant those filthy goblins help you ?"

"I don't want anyone to know . Please I .."

"Very well but promise me one thing . You will bring Kreacher and my portrait with you . "  
>"Thank you grandmother."<br>"Get out now. Kreachers "

Kreacher apparated and I hugged him and smothered him with kisses that Kreacher and Sirius Black who just came from the kitchen looked at me with Horror while My grandmothers portrait cackled . I winked at Sirius before hurrying down and writing 2 parchment and sent Russie to deliver them .

After 2 hours every single thing form the black house was cleared . Everyone stood at the main parlor waiting for me , when I came carrying 2 bags and Kreacher in tow with his mistress.

"What is that thing doing ?" Why is my mothers portrait with it. "

"Sirius Black , pay some respect for the dead. "

"But ..she ..it.."

"That is Kreacher . Now listen here. We are not leaving a single thing here. Kreacher and Grandma Black will be showing us our new place. "

"NO.. that thing will bring us to a vile place . I don't trust it . "

"Siri. You listen to me right now . You do as I say or I am going to cast a fluu body bind curse and drag you to god know s where. "

"Haddy , I am having your bag . Whose is that ?"

"Regulus "

"Why are you bringing his ?"

"Siri you moron . Charlie has been sleeping in his room . Dumbledore can find him by using Charlie's scent . That is why this house need to be spotless."

"Please haddy . even so they can still track us by floo or portkey ." Sirius stucked his tongue out as though he achieved something . remus and Charlie back hand him.

"That is why Kreacher is going to apparate us there. Since you are so tolerable, he is going to send both you , your mom and out belongings there first .

With a snap of fingers kreacher disparate and then appaeraed to take the rest of us .

Did you guys expect this ? Comment , follow and heart it . :* 


	50. Chapter 50

One year later ...

To any passerby , the houses look perfect. Those who lived in this neighborhood must be extremely rich . Every evening , 5 different males will come to the park with 2 beautiful babies . What seemed like a puzzle to everyone is the number of occupants int he house . one would say "What an unusual side . 5 men with babies. ?"

*******************************************************************************************************************************************  
>Hadria P.O.V<br>It has been 1 year since Mrs Black brought us to Bulgaria . The house was so big , i think it could fit the at least half of hogwarts . Everyone had rooms on different floors. Remus took the Basement, I took the first floor , Sirius and Charlie in the second floor .Andrei and Victor on the fourth floor and Regulus on the fifth floor. Yes I have decided that Regulus although dead should be given privacy like the others. Plus all our stuff from Grimmauld is now there. I finally found Portraits of Regulus , Orion Black , my grandfather Wallace black nee Evan's , My parents and Narcissa Malfoy . Our guest rooms are located at the 3rd floor . Our guest mainly consists of Aunt Petunia, Dudley and William Weasley. The summer holidays are about to end . Everyone was hear during the summer. Today kreacher and Aunt Petunia decided to make brunch . I decided to cuddle with the twins. I went into sirius and charlie's room and found my baby being cuddled by padfoot and Charlie. I sighed and smiled soft before searching for my other baby. I opened the guest room and to my surprise , I saw to figures cuddled together. I muttered "FINALLY" before continuing my search . I went down and saw Victor and Andrei sitting in the kitchen .

"Where is my baby ?"  
>"Darling have you looked down at the basement . Poor Remus had a rough night ."<br>"God thanks aunt Petunia . I always seemed to forget that . "  
>I quickly climbed down the staircase and found my adorable baby sleeping on top or Remus . I felt them there and climbed back .<p>

"Found them ?"

"Yes . "

"Krastiva, you know that layton can never seem to leave Remus especially when he is transforming. "

"Yes Andrei . The first time it happen shocked all of us . I still remember that day . "

"What ever happened?" I tuned and saw who was that before smirking .

" Well, well , well , Duddykins, had a pleasant experience I might say . So how was your night of passion?"

Dudley splattered the water he drank making everyone laugh. He gave me the evil eye but blushed when everyone started to tease them . Bill hold his waist before giving us a mock salute and guided him back to their rooms. I start shouting at them "Don't you wanna here what happened ?" "NO, We are a bit busy now ." "Use protection "

After they left , we all sat down to have our food. Charlie carried leena and passed her to Victor who proceed to feed her milk. Kreacher came that moment to fuss over my leena who just love him . That was one thing Sirius can never stand . As soon as Charlie opened the newspaper he gasped . That moment bill came running down .

"William , what is this ?"

"Sorry Mrs D, but its urgent. "

"Young man you should have a decency to wear some pants . " Bill turned into a ugly shade of red when Dudley rushed down and gave him his pants . Bill gratefully put on his pants before coming back .

" Yes , back to topic. It seemed that the ministry do not want believe Harry Potter. "

"About Voldermort . I don't know the full details however. You surely would have dreams right ?"

"That is it . My bond with him is very weak . I am not getting any premonition now. "

" I will floo to the twins right now . I heard they were also involved ."

"Careful William ."

"D. don't worry . I will be back soon ."

It was around noon when Remus emerged with Layton . Dudley was pacing in the hall . Even Grandpa Wallace could not stand it . Fortunately the twins crawled towards the portraits . It seems that the house of black with all its dark magic and others allowed the heirs of the house even after their death to come out form the portraits as in a poltergeist form . So everyone beside Narcissa came out and started playing with the twins. Bill came a while later and Proceed to tell the story . Hearing them I quickly ran and hugged Sirius .

"Thank god , we left . Thank god."

"Haddy bear . its ok there . Look Lenna is going to cry now. " Charlie quickly rush to her and cuddled her murmuring nonsense while Siri and aunt Petunia did the same thing to me . After both of us calm down .Bill shocked us even more.

"It seem that the order cannot go into Grimauld ."

"What why ?. Wait KREACHER "

"Yes mistress.."

"Why can't they go in ?'

"I is doing that " Kreacher said proudly .

"You filthy .."

"Sirius shut up. Kreacher why did you do that ?"

"I is found out. I cannot mistress. I is not hurt itself I is not doing anything wrong ."

"What do you mean ?"

"I is heard mistress. The loony teacher is no expel but mistress doing nothing wrong . Dumbly no help you . I is heard that . I is .."

"Why you filthy liar ."

"RECUMPSA" i shot a grateful look to charlie to smile back in reassurance .

"Continue . "

"I is went back . I is went Hogwarts to help woolfy moony with the potions . I heard Dumbly talking to Cat woman . Dumbly say that he did not help mistress. Dumbly made mistress expel. Kreacher angry . Mistress more nice. Nice like master Reggi . I is can't . "

"There there , come here. You are a good elf. But I want you allow them in . However before that I want Andrei and Victor to join the order. Aunt Petunia , Dudley can you two keep staying here ? i Just think you are not safe there now . Especially after Vernon's .."

"Dear it is ok . I am thankful Dudley did not turned out like that vile man . "

" Yes Haddy cuddy . We will be here. What about the twins ?"

" Well this is it . we all will be staying here . I am not going to allow anyone to come here except for us . The twins will be with us . Aunt Petunia and You don't need to worry . After the order meeting , everyone has to leave. Then we will return here with Kreacher."

"Hadria , It is impossible for him to bring everyone ."

"That Red head is right ." Orion Black chimed.

"What do you suggest we do ?"

"The black heirloom. My sons got one. Wally and Wallace has one. "

"Where is it ?"

"The black vaults . There is 7 altogether . each one of us . My daughter Lily's and the spare one. Use that . Not even Dumbledore or the Dark Lord will know."

"Thanks gramps. Billy darling , since you are the curse breaker in Gringgots why don't you go there. I can follow you ."

"D ..you are a muggle . "

"Nonsense I have the black blood in me to .Plus it is risky for RIA TO GO ."

"He is right . You both go there . Charlie you go to Hogwarts and inform the situation. The moment after Charlie goes in . I want you too to join the order. So move. Siri , Remy and I with the twins will be in Grimauld . . Aunt Petunia take care . Every leave now . "

After Aunt Petunia gives out hugs to everybody , our mission has just began. 


	51. Chapter 51

Hadria P.o.v

The babies and I were at Regulus room while the others were downstairs. Leena started to fuss so I went down to grab her bottle . I used the end staircase and reached the room to find the twins missing . I ran down the stairs and saw my leena in the arms of Harry Bloody Potter. He was cooing at my child . a part of me melted seeing that but the hurt part of me was blazing with anger . I reached over and slapped his face and carried my daughter .

"How dare you touch her!"

"Ria ..Is that you ?"

"Shut Up . How did you get my daughter ? How dare you . "

"Please Harry did not touch her . That thing crawled to him . Seems like it runs in the family . "

"Ginny how dare you say that ?'

"Please Hermione everyone knows what a slut she is . " CRACK . the whole hall became silent . Mrs Weasley came to me fuming.

"Now you listen here, how dare you slap my daughter . Unlike you she did not sleep with random people and got pregnant at 15 . Get out the order does not need people like you . A dis grace "

"Molly the only people that will have to leave this house is you and your daughter . "

"Sirius how dare you . Charlie . what is this . "

"What is is mom ? What Ginny said was wrong . "

"Charlie , how dare you .This is our house anyway. Ask her to get out "

"Mom , This house belongs to the black or now Hadria Potter . "

"What is the meaning of this ?"

"Professor , the will of the house is changed to Hadria Potter . It is by Hadria permission that this meeting is taking place here . "

"Miss Potter, thank you for that . I however need to insists that the Weasleys must stay here. "

"Bullshit Dumbledore.."

"Siri , I will allow that . But I want every one of them who live here to realize that you are here with my pity and mercy . NEVER FORGET THAT . "

"Du...How ..she.."

"Molly calm down . Lets start the meeting . Harry please leave the premise now."

Leena kept crying and Layton was not around . I frantically looked around for my baby when a silhouette stood in front of me . I looked up to see Severus Snape with my child .

"I think you were looking for this . " In my haste , I hand my baby girl to Harry without noticing and quickly grab layton .

" So that is it huh . For saving your skin . for losing the one thing I could never get back . MY SON is not a this . You ...I loved you ..I gave everything . For what ? for knowing that I am just a slut . Well guess what Ronald Weasley is finally right . I am A PROFESSOR'S WHORE WHO WAS SO STUPID TO GET PREGNANT . you wanted me to kill my babies . You .."

"Hadria , you .."

"Do not touch me . LETS GO BRING MY BABY GIRL . "

I marched to Regulus room and realized that Harry was holding my baby . I placed layton on the bed and grabbed leena when she started crying .

"Guess she likes me more ."

"Get out. "

"What .."

"I said get out . Bring her with you . Get out . "

I closed the door and placed a locking charm before crying out . I can't believe my own daughter don't want me . Layton crawled towards me

"Mama"

"Huh ..Lay..baby .."

"Mamamamamama" He started cheering . I hugged my baby . I then realized my purpose of actually going downstairs . I quickly called Kreacher and ask him to feed Leena before doing so to Layton . and cuddling with him into a blissfull sleep .

" 


	52. Chapter 52

Hadria P.O.V

I went to the kitchen with a bright smile . However it deflected a little when I saw Leena babbling happily in Harry lap , forgetting that I even exist . I looked around and saw Ginny , ron and Severus glaring at them well Ron and Ginny on my baby while Severus on Harry . I went to Sirius and Remus , gave them a hug and kiss , Went to charlie and grabbed Layton's bottle before dumping Layton on William's lap .

"Feed him ."

"what..i"

"What are you doing ordering my children around . "

" Mom , just keep quiet . I .."

"William not you too . "  
>" What is going on babe ? Oh I know , your mom is being a bitch again . Nothign New ."<p>

"Now now behave or you would be punished . "

"I loved to punished ." Dudley purred .

"EWWWWWW gross. My son do not need to hear that ."

"Please Haddy hush hush . Will babe give me Layton . " Both William and I looked at Duddley bemusedly . He ignored all of us and spoke to Layton . Everyone was shocked . Mr Weasley seemed to accept that 2 out of 5 sons are gay , Ron looked like his going to be sick , Ginny and Mrs Weasley looked shocked and Harry looked like he cant believe what he is saying .

"Anyways , guess what Lay did yesterday ? He spoke his first word . H e said mama . Siri , remy " Andrei and Victor spun me round while Dudley looked at him proudly . Severus looked with anguish .

"That wonderful cub . Go and sit , I will make you breakfast . "

"Remus , why do you need to waste food. I have prepared everything ."

"Molly , I know how to raise a child ." Molly huffed and sat down . Leena suddenly turned towards me and smile "Mama" I looked at her with surprise. Tears brimmed my eyes . I rushed forward and snatched my baby dancing around the kitchen with her gigling hyserically . We both banged on Hermione before knocking Williams plate and landing on Severus lap . Severus quickly placed us securely on his lap . The whole kitchen was silent . I wriggled out but he did not let me go .

"Snape what are you doing . Leave my baby alone . "

"Shut up Black . She is mine . "

"Yeah right . That was why you were nearly fucking another bitch when she was 6 months pregnant with your twins . "

" How dare you Black ."

"He is right . I saw that . "

"I don't know what you saw , but I have never done that ."

"Stop lieing . I don't want to get hurt again . "

"We will talk about this later . Eat your food. "

"Let me go ."

"No bloody chance."

" Cub , just listen to him . Okay . now eat . "

"Remus how dare you . You .."

"Stop this instant Sirius Black ."

"Mother ..what are you doing . "

"I came to see the children s off course. "

Layton quickly crawled towards the portrait while leena was squashing herself to get out . I quickly released her and she jumped with joy . The babies started playing when Aunt Petunia came in with Orion and Wallace portraits.

"Aunt Petunia ."

"You young lady was supposed to return home . Why were you not . "

"I ..I will tell you everything later."

"I hope that includes why you are on his lap too ."

After breakfast , I motioned Severus to follow me to my room .

"You have 1 bloody chance . Explain . " Severus sighed and asked me to fetch a basin from the toilet . He proceed to pour the memories out into the bowl . I step into his memories 


	53. Chapter 53

Harry Potters P.O.V  
>She captured my heart . I was walking down the corridor aimlessly after receiving hugs from Hermione , Ron and Ginny . We were about to go to our room when a bundle toppled to the ground. A whine was heard . I rushed and saw a beautiful baby with onyx eyes and red hair . What shocked all of us was instead of crying she merely looked at me with an awed expression and doe like eyes that reminds me of someone . I instinctively carried her . She started babbling nonsense with me. However a hand shot across my cheek and before I could comprehend what happen , she was snatched away from me .I shot up to see my sister staring me . After the fiasco with Snape I walked back with her. She looked at me with wounded eyes . She was so scared that something would happen to her child . That I could not understand . I made some stupid mistakes by smugly telling her that her baby prefers me . I wanted to soothe her but my pride got in the way . I went back to my room where everyone was there. I proceed to place they baby on a crib Hermione conjured but she cried . I sighed and placed her on my lap. Her tears were reduced into sniffles and she looked ta me with her mothers doe eyes. That moment I realize that I will finish Voldemort for once and for all . That night Ginny offered to bring my girl to bed but I declined causing her to storm away . The next morning I woke up . Surprisingly I felt a lot better then my whole time . I looked at the source that caused this. She was sleeping like an angel. I carried her downstairs where I saw Victor Krum and the other guy with Sirius , Charlie and Remus . They were laughing around like a family . The family I wanted . I went in and Sirius took her from me . After that KREACHER CARRIED HER . I WAS SO SHOCKED THAT SIRI ALLOWED IT .<p>

"YOU ALLOWED THAT TO CARRY HER ? "

"Harry you sound like pad foot."

"Of course...wait what ?'

" Pad foot hates that Lenna likes kreacher but kreacher adores the twins . HE ..he changed .."

"But Remus , he is still evil to us ."

"And Siri here of course but ... she changed him . Your sister ."

"How endearing ," A silky voice joined the conversation. I stared at him . Kreacher came in . Snape motioned the baby to him but kreacher came to me .

"I is hate you . Dirty Pity Potty better then Icky Snape ."

"Why you .."

"Hhahahahahahaha Kreacher I love you ."

"Stupid master is the same also .Potty take care of little mistress." Kreacher apparated .  
>"What is her name ?"<br>"LILIANA ,EEILEENA SNAPE."

"siri darling , why do you find the nee to shout ?"

"Because that bat needs to know ."

I finally got the message .

"That is your mothers name isn't it ? EEILEENA?"

"yes Potter. I am very honored . Lupin..Remus."

"I am afraid that was not my decision . It was Haddy and Pad foot's joint collaboration .

"Black DECIDED"

'yes professor snape , his mother is starting to teach him manners . "Every occupant int he room minus Snape and I roared in laughter while Sirius sulked. Hadria came in . I saw her interacting with everyone . MY ana then spoke her first word causing both of them to dance around the room. They nearly slipped but Snape got both of them . After Snape's obvious sexual innuendos , they went up leaving my ana with me. Aunt Petunia started chatting with KREACHER while DUDLEY WAS FUSSING OVER THE OTHER BABY. Bill weasley stood behind him . Victor and Andrei started to tease Sirius while Remus and Charlie helped to cleaning the kitchen . The babies then played with the portraits . I looked at everyone with a change of mind and heart . "What the Bloody Merlin's pants is going on here ?"


	54. Chapter 54

Hadria P.O.V  
>It has been 3 months since Harry shouted at me . I have not been going to Grimmauld after that . I can't face him . Today the twins reached their birthday . Sirius wanted to have a grand celebration . I however felt insecure for having it in Grimmauld Place . I did not want to hurt Sirius so I did not tell him about it . Victor and Andrei decided to give Layton a bath while Aunt Petunia showered with Leena. Midnight came yesterday . It seemed as soon as she sniffed Severus , she got my smell and anyone Severus to the maximum. From that day Midnight comes by for 2 days every week . She loves the twins and I know that I can trust her.<p>

"Come on then , lets take a bath. "

*******************************************************************************************************************************************

it took me 1 hour to get ready . I was wearing this. I went downstairs and saw my angels dressed in this. Leena cooed at me while Layton kept singing his mama rhythm . Everyone assembled in the kitchen. Before I took the floo powder. Remus grab me .

"Remus ."

"Wait cub . It is going to be a surprise. I told kreacher and he is going to bring us there. "  
>One by one everyone left . Kreacher appeared and brought , the twins , Midnight and I . I opened my Eyes and found out that I am at Hogwarts . The moment I entered the Great Hall , cheers of Happy Birthday chroused . The twins seemed to be very excited. Severus reached beside me and placed a kiss of the twins head and carried Leena while Harry appeared and carried Layton . I was surprised but Harry seemed so guilty I decided to shrug it . However little miss Snape soon found him and insisted that Harry carried her . Harry smiled sheepishly before exchanging the twins . The party went at full swing .Everyone wished the twins. I sat down at the bench when someone tapped my shoulder . I looked up to see Draco .<p>

"Dray .. I ..You.. "  
>"Hey , listen here , I can't be seen with you . I .. i .."<br>"dray WHAT WRONG ...I ..you .. no dreams"  
>"Severus knows. Trust him Ria . There is a reason why you are not having your dreams . I ... I want to see the twins but i cant .."<br>"Dray , the twins , you are their god father ."  
>"I am honoured . I have to go ow . Watch your back . The enemy is near you . Trust No one ."<p>

Draco then disappeared when Severus came looking horrid .

"Where were you ?"

"Dray ," I whispered . His face calmed down instantly .

" I see. Let us not stand here. "

"I ... thank you .. It means a lot for me ."

"I had help ."

"Sirius ?"

"Please Black can't get anything done properly . It was Potter to my utter horror . "

"What "

"Yes apparently Potter had brilliant thoughts on how to celebrate My CHILDRENS birthday . Naturally I can't allow him to do that can I ?"

"Of course . But .."

"What is it ? "

"That girl . You said you have a wife ?"

"Yes."

"Who is she ? Was she dead ?"

"Darling , she is here . "

"What ? How dare you.."

" Listen here Miss Potter . We're going to meet my wife now . "

I meekly followed him with tears . we reached his chamber and he guided me to his room . We face a mirror and he said ...

"There she is ."

I gasped and looked at him . He nodded . Our lips were inches apart when a loud boom sound came in.

"POTTER ."

"SNAPE.. I HAVE TO GO . Dumbledore. I .. "

"Relax Harry . give her to me . "

Harry kissed Leena and hand her to me before kissing the crown of my head.

"Listen , get Ana out of here . Please I don't .."

"Potter you listen here , Get to Dumbledore this instant . I will handle My family . " Harry looked crestfallen but fely .

" Severus what was that about ? "

"Listen it is not save here. Not anymore , go home with Liliana , I will ask Black and the mutt to bring Layton . "

"What about the others ?"

"I will handle them. Bring Midnight with you . "

I am sorry for the time frame . I am so confused my self . But please read the story . Thank you :) Comment , like and heart it


	55. Chapter 55

Hadria P.o.v

I opened my eyes and saw Sirius and Charlie holding both the twins . Sirius rushed to my side .  
>'Where is everyone ?"<br>"Hogwarts was attacked . Charlie brought Layton and I here as soon as possible . "

"But I thought you .. ..Wait are you Pregnant ?"  
>"Yes Haddy I am . You.. you are not ashamed of me right ?" I gave both of them a reassuring smile .<br>"Off course not. I .. You must be extra safe Sirius . If anything happens grab your locket . You would be sent to a safe place . "

"Haddy , what happened ?"

"I had my visions back . I...I need to be with Severus .. It is for the best . Tommorow I and the twins will go shopping alone and there the death eaters will catch us "

"Haddy .."

"Listen it is very important . I need to be caught . For everyone's safety ...It is extremely important . I ... the locket will be how we would communicate . Tomorrow 15 minutes after I leave . This house must be vacant . Go back to Grimmauld . It is for the best . Siri.. do not tell anyone about your pregnancy . "

"Haddy ..Listen ... here only 4 of us would know this. You , charlie , Remus and I . But ..."

"No buts . Tomorrow 10 in the morning . Now go to bed ."

The next day Hadria woke up and bathed the twins before readying them .

"Mama okay ?"

"Yes baby . We're going shopping today ."

"Mamaa ..hawwy "

"I am sorry darling , you can't see him yet baby ."

"Mamamamamama"

"Liliana listen here, you know bad guys ? They are after Your uncle. You must not tell them about him . okay ?"

"Yesh mama . come li.."

Hadria sighed before fixing herself . Kreacher helped her to apparate with the twins. She went to Diagon Alley and it looked extremely horrible . The dark aura surrounding the alley made her spine chilled. She proceed walking towards the baby shop . The twins loved all the clothes displayed. She sighed knowing her twins future would be dark for the few coming years . She browsed the alley and grabbed few of the clothes before reaching the counter .

"Is that all ?"  
>"Yes, can you please send the bills to Gringgots . I forgot to drew the money .."<p>

"It is okay Maam . which vault ?"

"The potters. "

"S..ure.."

"Thank you ."  
>After that , she brought the twins to Fred and George's joke shop . Each twin was given a pygmy puff . Leena got a pink one while Layton got the purple one . After thanking Fred and George, Hadria walked aimlessly . Suddenly her path was blocked by a group of masked death eater .<p>

"What do you want ?"

"Get her and the childrens ."

"No please not my children . I would do anything . Please.."

***********************************************************************************************************************************

Hadria and the twins were brought into Malfoy Manor . She was pushed in front of the dark lord.

"Well, well , well ,look who we have here ...Potter's sister.."

"I no.. you can do anything to me but not my children ..I beg you .."

"Darling...I will not do anything to you if you .."

"ANYTHING ..PLEASE LEAVE MY CHILDREN ALONE .."

"Very well, Severus take your toy away . Remember what I said..."

"Thank you My Lord..."

Severus quickly carried the twins and side apparated with me .

"What ... You had a vision did n't you ?"

"I ... Siri is pregnant . I can't expose him .."

"I understand ...I.."

"I know ..I saw what you did ..You..You were helping all 3 of them right ?"

"Hadria , I ..Thank you ..."

"No Severus it is I that need to thank you . You.."

"Now listen here, next year is going to be brutal..I want you to change your behavior ..Please..for our children..."

"I will.."

"Mamamamamam"

"Layton what happened baby?"

"Me hungy wannnnnn creahe "

"Kreacher "

"Mistress"

"Please feed the twins and put them in Severus chamber."

"Yes mistress."

"I will conjure a crib .."

"No need , they sleep with me on the bed."

'I will sleep at the couch then. "

"NO sleep with me..with us..I want you ..It hurts ..please" Severus quickly engulf me into a hug We were in that position until leena pulled his robes..

"Papa...huggy .."

"She is hungry ?"

"No silly she wants a hug also .."

"She ..they.."

"yes, you were their father , they know you ..They deserve it .. "

"Thank you ..Now you little miss snape need to go to bed ..." Leena giggled and buried her head on the crook of his neck . I smiled looking at their father-daugther interaction . At the foot of the bed , Layton and Midnight cuddled together. Severus saw this and groaned . Finally we decided to enlarge the bed so all 5 of us fit in cozly. For the first time in 1 year I slept with a happy smile adorning my face . 


	56. Chapter 56

Hadria's visions

The tallest tower . Dumbledore appeared with Harry . Harry Potter was clutching something in his hand .

"Professor , let us go to the infirmary ."

"Bring me Severus .."

"But professor . You are injured."

"Please Severus ..."

"I.."

'thud' 'thud'. Sound steps were heard. Dumbledore quickly motioned Harry to hide behind the staircase Draco malfoy came in . He quickly shoved his wand in front of Dumbledore.

"Draco please, do not do this . "

"I ..I have too. He..He will kill my mother.."

"No , Draco .. you ..have ..choice.."

"Its to late . They are here..."

"Ickle nephew...Kill him now .." Bellatrix Lestrange cackled.

"I..Avada..."

"Move Draco..." Draco Malfoy was pushed to the side by none other than Severus Snape .

"Please Severus .." Dumbledore beged.

"Avada Kedevra."

The green light hit with force . Within seconds Dumbledore laid motionless. The death eaters went down the corridors. Spells flew at every corner. Harry Potter wore his fathers cloak. . He ran behind the death eaters .

"Snape you bastard .."

"Potter .."

"He trusted you , Hadria trusted you .. .Expeliarmus"

"Do not be foolish Potter ."

"You slimy ..Your children ...How dare you .. Sectumsempra.."

"Expeliarmus. Potter you dare use my spells against me . The half blood Prince."

The death eaters apparates . Harry slumped in the field. After a while he woke . He race to the dungeons . He went inside Snape quarters . The room was empty . He saw Liliana's teddy . He clutched it in his hand . Harry potter looked at the teddy and vowed "My ana ..I will kill him. "

visions ends

Hadria P.O.V

I woke up with a jolt . My dreams ... Harry ... I quickly ran to the Headmasters office. Surprisingly the gargoyle opened before I said my password. I ran up the staircase . Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk . He smiled wryly at me .

"Miss Potter . "

"I..I don't know what are you doing but .. why is Harry and Severus involved?"

"My dear , They are the most important key in destroying Voldemort. "

"Nonsense. I don't know what game are you playing Dumbledore but I ... I know that my loved ones are your pawns . Nothing ..nothing ..." I ranted out .

"Calm down my child , Harry Potter and Severus Snape's path have always been joined . You must understand that . "

"Dumbledore, I ..why must you die ?"

"I.. am afraid that is nature's call "

"You ...You planned it . You .. Severus .. You told him .. This is a decoy isn't it ?"

"Yes . "

"Why ? Why him ? Harry .. he would never forgive Severus . Why ?"

"That is something you must ask him . I can't help you . "

"What... I .."

"My child , the darkness will soon reign . You play a crucial part in this . "

"What do you mean ?"

"Tom Riddle must never find out about your abilities. My child . It would cause everyone danger . Hide it ..."

"You don't want me to help in anyways I can ?"

"No my child , You will be a pawn in Tom's game . You must never reveal your power. When the time comes you will help Harry finish Tom Riddle once and forall."

"This .. place you are bringing Harry .. Is it to.."

"Yes .."

"I understand . My children ?"

" The little Potters.."

"Snapes.., " I cut him abruptly . He chuckled.

"Very well snapes will be fine . But it is you . Your fate with Severus is in your hand . Help him . Remember ."

"He.. he is going to be hurt ?"

"That my dear depends on you . " Before i could ask him what he meant , a knock could be heard . Dumbledore asked the person outside the door to come in . Harry Potter came in . He saw us and narrowed his eyes.

"Professor you called me ?"

"Yes my boy . Miss Potter , I think we are done now ?"

"Yes headmaster . Good day . "

I left the office and went to the dungeons . It seemed my babies were awake . Severus was feeding Leena while Kreacher was feeding Layton. I motioned Layton to me. Severus and I started feeding the twins with silence . Only Leena's sniffles could be heard .

"What is wrong with her ?"

"I don't know myself . "

'Severus, something big is going to happen today ."

"I know..."

"Wait you.. You were the part of the plan ?Why ? You have a family severus . Why did you decide doing something like this "

"This is why I don't want a family . Do you realize how I am jeopardising everything ? If I do 1 mistake , you and children will be gone . "

'Then why did you do this ?"

"A life debt ."

"What . I .."

"Shut up . I do not need to share everything with you . You bore my children , my heirs . That does not mean I need to explain anything . "

'Is that what you think of me ? How ?"

"ENOUGH." Severus dumped Leena on the bed and stormed out of the room . I was shocked beyond the core. I was foolish to think he would care. 'Maybe he did,, still does in his own way .' A part of me can't help to think that . I looked at my children and hoped It does . 


	57. Chapter 57

Hadria P.o.v

As soon as Severus left . Harry came in .

"Harry .." "Hawwy" mine and my daughters voice chimed at the same time . I rolled my eyes while Harry chuckled. I can't believe my child . One moment she was balling her eyeballs out , and when Harry came in all her tears were gone . Harry picked her up and placed her in his lap . Leena dosed off.

"Why are you here ?"

"I .. Dumbledore told me that I have to go with him for a mission Finally Ria .."

"Don't be too happy about it . "

"What do you mean ?"

"I know what will happen. Do not act irrationally . Remember I know what will happen . Think about my children , Think about me . Then Decide Harry Potter. Remember. "

"Ria , I don't understand .."

"Listen to me . This is war Harry . It is no longer in the school grounds. You are no longer the Boy who lived. You are our saviour. Open your eyes. Think . Your enemies are closer than you think . Always remember that ."

"Ria , tell me . Tell what you know .."

"No... all I can tell you is save Draco when you got the chance. "

"I ..what .. after everything ?"

"Listen here, I no longer care about your pity part . Save him . It will ensure your victory . Watch your guard . "

"I will. But in a condition . I want you to leave the castle today ."

"Harry, I .."

"Please , I just have a feeling something will happen . Bring them with you . Leave ..I beg you .. Layton and Ana must not be harmed."

"Harry . I will . Thank you."

Harry nodded before kissing Leena head . Layton blew a raspberry at him . Harry giggled and kissed his fore head before moving in front of me . My brother held me after so long . I cherished every moment as the future will being dark at the moment . After a while he got up and kissed my head lovingly . He went out nearing the door , before turning back . He gave a longing look to my baby girl whose fats asleep. and then nodded to me before walking out of our life .

I knew what Harry was talking about . After putting Layton to asleep , I summoned Kreacher . He helped me pack all our belongings . He then helped me sent all our things to our destinations . Leena woke up and I started breastfeeding her . Layton stirred. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and opened one eyes . He gave me a smile , "Mama." Layton waited patiently. After Both the twins finished . I carried them towards the floo network . Leena dropped her toy .

"Leena , why did you drop Hawwy?"

"No Hawwy . Hawwy here .." I remembered my visions . I sighed and kissed her forehead before shouting our destination and jumped into the floo network . 


	58. Chapter 58

Hadria's P.O.V

As soon as I reached my destination , A pale slender hand caught my babies from tumbling down . I dusted the powder from my robes and looked up to see Narcissa Malfoy. She gave me a kind smile and motioned me upstairs . She looked at little bit nervous and anxious . She brought me to the furthest wing in the house and quickly pushed me into the last room.

"I am sorry dear but the Dark Lord is here. I could not say no to you but please leave soon"

"No Mrs Malfoy. This is the reason why I am here."

"Whatever do you mean child ? For heaven's sake . You knew the last time .."

"Yes Mrs Malfoy , but remember it is better to stay close to the enemy rather than in an open target . "

"I never thought about that . "

" Mrs Malfoy .."

"Please dear call me Cissa.."

"Cissa then , I want my children to be save . I want him to believe in Sev . My brother also told me to do this .."

"Potter ?"

"Draco too." I smiled . She gave me the same smile. Sounds of apparition came in . She quickly left the wing. Bellatrix evil laughter could be heard . After a while Rabastan Lestrange and the rat Pettigrew came in .

"What do you want ?"

"The Dark Lord want to see you . "

"Alright ." I carried Leena with me and was about to leave when Pettigrew sneered at me

"Do not bring that Brat . It is unnecessary . "

"Tatelegra!" I pointed my wand at Pettigrew. I then pointed my wand at him and levitated him with me . Rabastan was a step behind me . We finally reached the dining room . The death eaters were shocked seeing me .Voldemort looked curious. I dumped Pettigrew of the floor and sneered at him

"Never call my child a bart you filthy scum . " I then turned and faced Voldemort . Bellatrix tried to curse me but Voldemort quickly shun it away . He then faced me .

"I thought you would never bring your precious babies here."

"I told you once and I am telling you again . They are what is important to me . They and Severus . If he trust the Malfoys then I do to . If you also want to know Draco and I are friends. "

"Is that so Draco ?"

"Yes Milord."

"I see. Severus has my mark , so will you have my mark also ? If that is what important to you ?"

"Please Lord Voldemort . May I aks you a question ?"

"Off course.." Before I could open my mouth , Lenna cried. I tried pacifying her but she would not stop . I plead at Severus and he looked at Voldemort . Voldemort nodded his head. Severus hurried forward . He carried Leena but he cries became louder. The death eaters were shocked seeing Voldemort not hexing both of us or Leena . Severus then Placed Leena on the floor when Leena crawled towards Voldemorts chair . A large 5 foot snake emerged form it . Leena giggled before leaping towards the snake and hugging it . The snake also curled protectively around her . Leena sighed and buried her head deeper. Gasp s can be heard . Even Severus looked shocked.

"What is your child doing Severus ?"

"I don't know my Lord. "

"Let me explain . Leena has been always fond of snakes. I am sorry for her behaviour ."

"I see. It seemed by familiar is also protective of her ..Very well what is your answer Miss Potter . Will you join em ?"

"Would you join the people who killed your own mother ? or would you kill them ?"

"Kill them , and that was what I did ."

"Then how can you expect me to join you ?"

"How dare you lets me kill her My Lord ."

"Quiet Bellatrix . So you want to kill me ?"

"No . I won't join you , I won't kill you . I am Here because He is here, He is all I need ."

"Do you know ? He told me your parents secret. "

"No . He did not . It was this scum . Even if he did it is the past . I forgive him . "

"Very well. You may leave . You too Severus. You did well today ."

"Thank you my Lord." Severus and I called Leena but she did not look at us . We looked at Voldemort . He smiled sinisterly before commanding That snake to do something . The snake then hissed something and Leena crawled back to us . We quickly went back to our wing . Severus was about to open his mouth when I placed my hand of his mouth . We heard footsteps following us .

"Leena made you proud right master ?". Severus realized what was happening and nooded

"Yes .The one thing I can be proud."

"I hope your master will be happy , master .."

"That is none of your business. I only want the Dark Lord to thrust me. Now go and clean yourself . I want you now "

"The children.."

'CRACK..'

"You must always address as Master . GO NOW ."

"Yes Master ."

We then heard the foot steps leaving . I sighed

"Why is our daughter like that snake ?"

"I don't know but .. it has something to do with Harry ."

"POTTER"

"Hush , you do not want anyone to know . "

"WHY ? Why him ?My baby likes him better than her father why ?"

"Severus , They have a connection . That you cannot deny . Now Narcissa allowed us to stay here but we will also leave to our house . Please as HIM permission . "

"He will wonder . Do not underestimate the Dark Lord."

"Tell him you have to brew and everything is there . Tell him also that you want us to be with you . "

"I shall try . "

"Go and take bath Severus . I will ask Kreacher to bring you something to eat ."

Severus came after his shower. Layton was now awake . I breastfeed him while Severus eat . Leena dosed of in the bed. After Layton finished his meal , I cleaned him and place him on the bed . My little boy decided to amuse himself . I went to bathroom when a hand snaked my waist . I tuned up and my mouth collided with Severus . The raw energy present was intoxifying .I submitted to him . His hand went towards my flesh digging it .I moaned at his touch. He lean to me and whispered in my ears ."You looked ravishing when you called me master ." I squirmed and moaned . Before we could continued further an irritated voice shouted "Mama.". Severus sighed an I quickly put my clothes . I went back to the bed and saw my baby boy scowling . As soon he saw me he quickly climbed of my lap and place his face on the valley of my breast .  
>"Layton give your daddy some of it also ." I scowled at Severus . He chuckled before ruffling Laytons hair and climbed on the bed . Leena decided to snuggle with her papa. I brought my baby on the bed and we were playing with each other . Outside , the dark Lord is plotting . His death eaters are causing chaos , my brother is fighting to save us all . But now all I could think off is He is save in the burrow .My childrens are save , Draco is alright and Severus is here with us . For now .<p>

So how is this ? I have also published a new story . Please check it out . heart and comment. XOXOXOXO :*


	59. Chapter 59

Third P.O.V

The next day Draco came to escort me to breakfast . Before that we had a huge dispute . It ended up with Layton blasting both of us . We lay shock then recovered before Draco jumped in joy screaming around saying "My godson's first accidental magic." I laughed at Layton's face . He was scowling at his godfather for shouting .Draco finally calmed down . He then apologised to me. Now we are walking down the staircase

"Ria, why did Leena hug that snake ?"

"I dunno know."

"But Ria.." I stepped on his foot . He scowled but I superstitiously pointed to the eavesdropping people . He then knew how to change the topic.

"Anyways , are you planning to go to Hogwarts ?"

"Off course ."

We reached the dining table . It seemed only the important members of the Death Eaters are allowed . It consist of Voldemort , Lucuis, Narcissa, Bellatrix, and the Lestrange brothers. There 2 more available seats that Draco and I chosed. Leena quickly scrambled away from Draco's lap squealing "Hawwwwwwwwwwwwwwwy" towards Nagini. The said snake curled her self with my baby . I looked at Layton . My baby boy remained content in my lap and ignored his sister . Voldemort looked at me intently

"Whose name did she said ?"

"I am not sure. Only Severus , my godfather and Sirius have met her ."

"No one else?"

"NO . It surprised me when she curled herself with a snake in our back yard . "

"So nagini is not the only snake ?"

"No , she is the second one . "

"What was the first one ?"

"A garden snake ." although it is not a proper breakfast conversation , no one opened their mouth to voice this opinion . After a few moments of silent , The Dark Lord spoke again .

"Severus , you would be the next headmaster . "

"Thank you my Lord"

"the carrows will be the new DADA instructors."

"As you wish My Lord."

"I need someone to look after the Potions department ."

"If I may , My Lord ?"

"Yes Severus ?"

"Miss Potter and Mister Malfoy are both extremely advance in Potions . Before the incident Miss Potter had done a NEWT level Potion examination and she got an E . What do you say ?"

"I guess you are right . This way we can also keep an eye on the Malfoy heir and your Toy . Am I right ?"

"Yes My Lord."

"Very well , when are you leaving ?"

"After this My lord. I must also brew the potions you asked. "

"I see. You may leave ."

Severus stood up and motioned me to follow . I went to grab Leena from the snake . We were about to leave when Voldemort called .

"If you want , that child could visit Nagini ."

"Thank you for your kindness my lord." We then quickly apparate to Hogsmeade. The village looked deserted. Shops were not open . It looked like the 4 of us were left in quickly made our way back to Severus Chamber.

"Mamama "  
>"Yes "<br>"Me wanna Hawwwyy"  
>"Darling , that snake is not your uncle ."<br>"No mama , snakey is hawwy ."  
>'And how do you know that little snape ?"<br>"Papa , hawwy tell me .."  
>"Potter told you ? "<br>"Papa, snakey told Li .." Layton said rolling his eyes.  
>"How you know that young man ."<br>"I hear snakey ." Layton huffed before crawling away . I looked at Severus . His face remained calm but his eyes... he was scared. I quickly summoned Kreacher. He came and Brought the twins to Sirius and Charlie . Severus sat beside me .

"The Prince,are any of them Parselmouth ?"

"I am not sure but Potter can ."

"I am afraid . Remember what happen when Harry spoke in Parseltongue . They shunned him ."

"Listen here , there might be another explanation . "

"Also how is Harry connected to Nagini? WHEN DID SHE BECOME VOLDEMORT'S FAMILIAR ?"

"No need to shout . He made her his familiar a day before you parents were killed. "

" Then how is it possible our baby to say it is somehow connected to Harry ."

"That is because Potter''s mere excision is to bring me hell."

"Severus !"

"What first , your father steals your mother . My only love of life, then now your brother is trying to steal my baby girl ."

"So what about me ? You MOURN for a women who died saving her children but do not care about me ? I saved your bloody ass form getting murdered. I meant NOTHING TO YOU ? Why ? Severus everytime I try to be happy you always ruined it for me . "

"Hadria , I did not mean that . What I meant was."

"Shut Up . Your only love of life huh .Go and die . See if she care for you in your after life ." I then apparated to the only place I feel save .

Expect this anyone ? The next chapter you would find out how Sirius Black got pregnant and a wedding is going to happen soon . good bye amigos :)


	60. Chapter 60

Third P.O.V

Hadria landed and opened her eyes. She saw her babies in the arms of Sirius Black and Charlie Weasley . The moment she land in , Siri waddled towards her . He engulf her into a hug . She quickly burst into tears. Mama Wolf aka Remus dashed in . He quickly escorted the hormonal animagus and teen mom to the nearest couch . Hadria quickly sat of Remus's lap and buried her head in his neck . Remus sighed and continued to caress her back lovingly. Charlie brought the children upstairs while Sirius waddled back to the living room with a house elf in tow. Hot chocolate was passed to them . Hadria then sniffled taking a sip from the cup . She looked at both of her parents. They smiled softly at her .

"I missed you two."

"We too cub . Siri here loves the bathroom and you . He can't stand being apart from either of you ."

"OH Siri , I forgot how are you ? How is the baby ? Have you being taking regular check up ? Did you drink any potions ? How is you .." Hadria rumbled on however Sirius placed his finger on her mouth and she immediately became quiet.

"Yes I have but what happen to you ? Cub what were you crying ? Did snivellus do something to you ? Did he hurt you ?"

"Oh Siri , he used me . He only wanted my mother . He only keep me around because of his HEIRS. I LOVED HIM . i CAN'T BELIEVE HE DID THIS . i .." Hadria burst out crying . Sirius quickly shushed her making her calm down .

"Why now Haddy ? Did something happen ?"

"Yes, the babies they know Parseltongue ."

"That is no surprise."

"What Siri .."

"Yes , some pureblood families inherit it . "

"But I thought the Potter's were from the light side ?"

"Haddy , It does not matter . Whether you are the light side or the dark side depends on you . Take pad foot for an example."

"I see."

"Now what is this about snape ?"

Hadria then proceed telling him everything . Remus and Sirius listened patiently .

"Haddy , although I am repulsed by this maybe he meant it in another way . He always hated your father and Harry looks just like a carbon copy of James. You know how irrational he is ."

"Moony how could you defend him ."

"Pad foot shut up. Haddy he loves you in his own twisted way . He needs time . Darling . Remember the time in Grimmauld place? He would not leave you . He placed you in his lap cub . He is not a person who express feelings so easily especially in front of others . I know that cub . Please."

"If you say so . But I will not forgive him that easily this time ."

"THATS MY BABY " Hadria giggled while Remus rolled his eyes.

"Now what about you ? Don't get offended siri but how could you get pregnant ? "

"Well Haddy , in the wizarding world men can get pregnant . If two pure blood male did the deeds then magic allows them to have a child. For instance my dad Orion is a product of two male My grandfather Arcturus Black and Liam Longbottom . "

"So how about Bill and Dudley ?"

"There are potions available . But the conditions is both parties must have magic in their veins .Dudley is a squib thus he and Bill can have . Provided when they copulate they should wish for a child . Their magic will create the womb ."

"So you wished for a child then ?" Sirius turned into an ugly shade of pink

"Yes. I am so sorry.."

"Hey it is nothing to be sorry about . My advice is get away from here . I think after the wedding you two should reside in Shell Cottage . "

"Yes with ..hey wait how you knew about the .."

"I have visions ...I don't blame you for not telling . I am with the death eater anyways ..."

"Nonsense you would attend the wedding . "

"Off course "

"Now Haddy where were you when Hogwarts was attacked ? Harry said you were missing ?"

"I ..Remy .. I was at Malfoy Manor ."

"WHAT . HADRIA POTTER THAT WAS DANGEROUS ...THE CHILDREN...OH MERLIN HE SAW THEM ..HE"

"SIRIUS QUIET . THE STRESS IS NOT GOOD FOR THE BABY"

"Thank you for telling that Hadria ."

"Your welcome Charlie . The babies ?"  
>"Don't worry kreacher is taking care of them . Now please tell us why you went to the Manor and brought the children with you ?"<p>

"Sirius you off all people must realize that in order to be save from the enemy is to stay closer to them as possible ."

"But Haddy .."

"Remus , when I went there it was to keep Severus , the children and Siri here save . I found out he was pregnant . I f the death eaters brought me back . HE ...HE WOULD USE LEGIMENS ON ME . "

"I understand cub . What happen then ?"

"I told him about what I feel important to me . That was when Leena went and cuddled with his snake . "

"What !First Kreacher and now that slimy snake . I swear Haddy you daughter is a lunatic."

"Sirius Black ." Remus and Charlie glared at him. He pouted

"Siri that was not a good thing to say ."

"Char..she CUDDLED WITH VOLDY 'S SNAKE .."

"Yes, but that is not the big deal . She said the snake is Harry ."

"What " 3 simultaneous voice shoot up .

"Yes. she keep insisting that Harry was there with in the snake ."

"How is that possible ?"

"Layton told that the snake told them "

"Even Layton . "

"Yes. I am worried . I don't know what connections Harry and my baby have but it is scaring me out ."

"Hush baby . Come on . Go and rest . We will discuss this at dinner. I am sure you missed Moony's cooking ."

"Yes I did . Good night "

After Hadria went upstairs Sirius immediately cuddled with Charlie and started to sniffle.

"What is wrong pad foot ?"

"Moony, that girl has been through a lot . I feel so sad for her . My poor cub .."

"Siri darling don't cry .It will be fine ."

"No it won't . That slimy Bastard I wanna ...I wanna invite him for dinner."

"What ? Padfoot ?"

"Yes , he will not do that to my baby . Call him for dinner Charlie ."

'But darling.."

"Do it now Charlie Weasley . You follow me Remus Lupin . We have a dinner to prepare ...Now "

With that both the males went to exactly what the hormonal pregnant want said . But inside their mind they were worried about what would  
>happen during dinner as Sirius is current Pregnant which means his insanity thrice from his original state of disorder . <p>


	61. Chapter 61

Third P.O.V

As soon as Severus snape flooded into the place that he was supposed to have dinner a wand was shoved in his face. Scratch that , 3 wands were shoved in his face . He looked up to see Sirius Black vicious face. The ex convict bared his teeth at him . He raised an eyebrow and looked at Remus

"What happened to the Mutt ?"

"Don't you dare call my fiance a mutt you slimy .."

"What Weasley ? Looks like black land some of his charm towards you ."

"Snape . Why did you make Haddy cry ? Why Snape . That girl is only 16 . A child . Not only she lost her innocence, she wanted to protect all of us . The guilt from not being able to protect Diggory . And all you have to do was saying that you still love her mother ? Her mother is the only love of your life ? What about her ? You and I both know that the only way a child could be conceived by virgin the first time she lose her innocence is if she or her partner wished for it . Now tell me ? I am pretty sure she did not ."

"I did okay . Are you satisfied ? When I penetrated her , I wished we were married celebrating our union ./ My magic interpreted it resulting my children . Are you Happy ?"

"Is so then why is lily-pad still you only Love of LIFE?" Sirius sneered . Severus glared at him .

"She was my first love. I always believed that first love is my real love. "

"Then my cub ? Listen here Snape. Lily died protecting her loved ones. That never include you .Haddy lost her innocence to protect you . She Loved you . Get that in your thick skull."

"Lupin , I know. I love her too."

"What are wonderful way of showing it . By shoving in her face that you only loved her mother."

"Shut up Black. You do not know my reasons."

"Tell us then ."

"Weasley that is none of your business. " Snape sneered. Before they could argue Hadria came down the stairs. She merely glanced at Severus before going into the kitchen . The 4 stunned male followed her lead. As soon as they came , everybody sat at their respective place which means Snape at the furthest corner. The house elves started serving them . Severus came towards Hadria . Leena quickly latched to her papa while Layton scowled at the said man.

"Meany" He accused

"Young man what do you mean ."

"You meany to mama. You bawf. me no likey you ."

"Layton , that is your papa. "

"Papa meany . Mama hurf. I noe .I heaf.."

"Oh darling there there no need to cry . Papa loves me . He just sometimes be angry with me okay ."

"Mama pwomise ? "

"Yes baby . Now you want to go to him ?"

"No "

"Why ever not ?"

"Mama onwy. papa no say "

"Oh my God . You are my favourite Layton "

"Shut up Black . Sorry Hadria . " Hadria ignored him and so does Layton . Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. He shooked his head and sighed before leaving ans sat in his place . Dinner then went in peace. After Dinner , Hadria hugged her family and flooded to Hogwarts . She gave the twins a bubbled bath with Midnight . After playing with the children, she changed them into their pyjamas. She placed them in the bed with Midnight before stripping right in front of Severus and walked into the bath room . Severus gaped like a goldfish . He wanted to follow her but Midnight blocked his path . He grumbled and went to put the twins asleep. He was struggling with them when Hadria came back in a bath robe. She gave the twins a good night kiss, changed into a pyjamas and went to bed cuddling with her babies and midnight totally ignoring her bed partner who has a serious case of hard on . 


End file.
